Bluefur and the Thunderspys of Berlin
by Genric Cat 5001
Summary: The Cold War heats up, and Bluefur is stuck in the crossfire. With her parents dead, she is enlisted into the Berlin MI-6. With the world slowly crumbling around her, The self proclaimed ultimate prankster, The forgotten side character with no development, The slightly sane mechanic, and The snarky "protagonist" will sacrifice their sanity to entertain you.….….…. You're a monster.
1. Beginings are endings

**Once upon a time, during a period of constant war..**

**(More precisely, Bastogne, Christmas, 9:00, but dramatic effect and stuff. Plus, I need a hook)**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings are endings**

* * *

Moonflower was outraged, vexed, exasperated, and pretty much all around angry, which was contrary to the holiday season "feeling". She had volunteered to joined the American Special Operation forces, as she herself was aready enlisted in the British commandos. Normally, Britain does not allow women to be in the armed forces, but at this point, they don't care anymore.

* * *

**Moonflower's POV:**

"Moonflower, We have to add more barricades to our southern defenses! The Nazis can attack at any moment!". yelled Pinestar, the leader of our expeditionary squad.

"All right." I hollered back.

The situation was

.

.

.

.

Unfavorable.

I, along with the whole of the 101st airborne, were scrambled to the frontline of the Ardennes, where the frontline had collapsed due to a German last ditch attack. We met up with the 10th armor and fortified Bastogne for defense.

Unfortunately, the Panzers went around the city. We thought that would be okay, as the troops at our flank would protect it. But like realy competent French, there was little resistance there, and we got surrounded. If I was not surrounded, I would go up to Catton himself and slap him in the face and say,

(╬ﾟ◥益◤ﾟ) **{****Did you not think that the Germans might go around the forts you piece of foxdung?!}**

.

.

But I can't do that now, so I might as well save these American souls.

"Hey Moonflower, Need any help?" said Stormtail, my mate.

Stormtail and I met when we were mere kids in the roaring twenties, but we went our different ways after secondary education. We saw each other again when we both signed up for the British Commandos, and we were paired together when we were 20, the minimum age for a woman to get into the military.

.

I was actually 18, but whatever.

.

Stormtail was suppossed to join when he was 16, but he's a wimp.

.

He was sweet and thought he was funny (But he wasn't mostly), and a bit snarky when he gets frustrated or angry. Or both.

"Sure. "

We placed down landmines in awkward silence while I thought about my legacy. I was nearly the first troop to land in France in anticipation of D-day, I got second of my group during training examinations.

Breaking the tension, Stormtail asked, "Do you think we will die here?"

"Yes, " I said, raising my voice with each word to convey my anger, "I've became top of my cla-"

"I was on top, you were second." Said Stormtail factually.

"Piss off, Stormtail. I'm doing a monologue."

"Why?"

"Do you want these landmines thrown at you?"

**(- - )[…] - Stormtail.**

"Alright, Carry on." Stormtail said.

"Okay, I also have landed on Normandy to fight the Nazis, Landed on the Netherlands to fight for the Dutch, and **NOW I DIE BECAUSE CATTON CAN'T MANEUVER TROOPS TO DEFEND OUR FLANKS!"**

**"WHAT IS GOING ON THERE!"** yelled Pinestar.

Yikes.

"**YOU GET TO WORK NOW YOU DELINQUENTS!" - (0 (%#$!) 0 )**

"OKAY!" Stormtail shouted back.

Pinestar was that one drill sergeant that thinks he's the leader of all forces in the area, as he was second of command for the 101st. But honestly, He's a massive c*nt.

* * *

We spent a solid 30 minutes to place landmines in silence. Mainly because talking will get me discharged.

Eventually, I heard someone shout, "THE RED WRISTBANDS ARE COMING, THE RED WRISTBANDS ARE COMING!"

**[I hope they step on a landmine]**

Red Wristbands were what Nazi's wore, But I knew this was a joke, as the Nazis are in tanks, and it was probably a racial slur for the British, as we and the bloody Americans don't really get well together, since they think they are better than us, since they beat us once, even though we beat them twice, and **\- Inhale - **they need to feel superior in order to work.

The only thing America can do is be rifle fodder.

A loud cannon, around 33 mm I assume, rang across the town and decimated a near by building.

At this point, Stormtail and I ran to the commotion. I saw a full sized tiger tank, glaring at us as if we were prey.

We faced this test before, at the British training camp. As planned, we ran opposite directions just before a shell blew up next to us, and when we were on the sides of the tank, we both threw our sticky grenades, and ran away. Well, Stormtail did, I just walked to the Americans that were hiding behind the barricades, and put on sunglasses.

I'm sure I look pretty cool right now.

**{Explosion sound effects} (̿▀̿ ̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿)̄**

I could feel the starstruck Americans admiration for their savior.

I bet a mousetail I look preeety cool right now.

Pleased that I made an impact with those wankers, I asked the nearest man, "Do you want my autograph?"

He was too awed to respond.

"Hello?"

.

.

.

I realized I had been talking to a corpse.

* * *

"Moonflower! Why did you do that?" Asked Stormtail as he ran to me.

**(o-O); {Because that was fun, Storm-not fun.}**

"You could have gotten killed!" Stormtail exclaimed.

I crossed my arms pouted, "So could have you."

\\(O (!) O)/ {no fun no fun **no fun no fun}** (O-o)

"Moonflower, no one is going to make a movie about this, so there is not point in a picture perfect ending, and if you died, then you would have looked dumb."

"But I didn't, and besides, someone could make a movie after this." I walked to the corpse.

I imitated a high pitched voice,** "Certainly, my Gracious Goddess! I would be more than overjoyed to document your life!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Moonflower, that is wrong in soooo many ways."**

* * *

I shifted throughout the rubble of the building. I mean, we don't really get wages, and they couldn't really care about their watch if they're dead. Of course, they're Nazis, so it's fine. Right?

I shifted through the child's drawer, "What goodies do you have? I've really been looking forwards for a new board game."

I heard footsteps and prepared a knife in my right hand.

"Momma?"

I instantly slashed it up. Luckily it only grazed the right eye of the little girl.

**[Fox-dung]**

She looked famished and around four. It seemed like she wandered into the room trying to find her family. I realized I stole her belongings and permanently damaged her eye

.

.

.

.

.

The girl teared up.

.

.

"Um... Heil Hitler..."

.

.

.

"What is going on here? " asked Stormtail, blocking the doorway, "Why do you have a board game? Why is that little girl crying? Did you commit a warcrime? Moonflower? Is th-"

Stormtail connected the dots. I swerved past him, but got my shoulder grabbed by a furious special agent..

**"MOONFLOWER, WHAT THE FOX-D"**

* * *

Long story short, that girl's going to go to the orphanage and as an apology, We'll pay for her expenses.

Stormtail just looked at the distance, depressed. I might have crossed one of his lines.

"So.. are you angry at me?" I asked.

He responded solemnly, "No. Not really. Just a bit scared."

"Of me?"

"Of course not."

**[Screw you too] (- - )**

"Why, then?"

"You know the tube you peed in for the British to test mobile bathrooms?"

"Yeah, Makes no sense to carry the loo everywhere. The best thing they can do is turn them into stink bombs."

"Yeah, That was a pregnancy test I bought. It returned positive."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I froze.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I guess we partied a little too hard in Hamsterdam. This was going to be the end of my active duty. I will have to care for some bloody child until the war finished. I would lose all my freedom, and be domesticated like a kittypet.

After a while, I muttered, "Bloody dark forest."

"Yeah, I know, Being a parent is scary, and we will work through that, okay?" He comforted me.

"Forget the Child, We need to be in active duty! We need to help our nation, not ourselves!"

.

.

.

"Moonflower, You are not being disloyal by taking a pregnancy leave, British command says that you will be pulled back after the war is over."

This started a debate of loyalty, with me trying to prove that leaving the armed forces is not patriotic, while Stormtail was trying to mollify me into accepting his suggestions. He eventually won, and we got to the subject of names, and obviously, that started a massive arguement.

Stormtail suggested names like Treefoot or Stormtail Jr. **(Which I quickly shot down, obviously.)**

I suggested Whitetail or Bluefur or Redears, as those are LOYAL NAMES, STORMTAIL.

We both decided to sleep with the problem, as we might not live long enough to even experience the birth of a child, because of the **BLOODY AMERICAN'S REFUSAL TO BE REMOTLY SANE.**

* * *

-The next day…-

* * *

The Germans were putting the squeeze on us. For the past 6 hours, The Nazis pushed all their men at us, and were pretty effective at pushing us back.

British Commandos like us were re-deployed every hour to try and prevent the defenses from 4 different angles every minuet. Stormtail and I were exhausted, and we were able to only barely help the situation on the front. I mean, Just keep us in one area mouse brains! Perhaps we should just surrender.

Yes, the symbol of British pride herself is contemplating surrender.

That's how bad this situation is.

I mean, If we didn't surrender soon, we might as well fight to the death, as the leverage we have at the negotiations table were falling exponentially.

If the Americans could do one thing right, then they should give us some tea time instead of walking us back and forth the town.

.

.

.

.

I guess they did something right.

As soon as we sat down on a hill, the 101st airborne command ordered a desperate defense of Bastogne, and hope reinforcements from the 3rd army came soon. It was truly a Christmas miracle that the frontline of the US had not broken apart. We didn't know if it had, as we lost connections to the rest of the frontline.

I was going to** finally** ate the soft, moist, fresh-baked bread that one of the locals who had managed to survive the German hunts for resistors baked for us.

I began to cry tears of happiness.

.

.

"Moonflower, we need to go back to the front."

.

.

**凸ಠ益ಠ)凸 {SCREW YOU STARCLAN!}**

I rushed down the hill and Began firing at all the Nazis I could see.

**(╬⓪益⓪) {IT'S FOX-DUNGING TEA TIME YOU PEICE OF FOX-DUNG!}**

I shot a few of them before a bullet pierced my hand. I pushed my self onwards and hit a couple more.

**"WHOSE FAULT IS IT FOR MESSING WITH TEA TIME?"**

I shot out more bullets before I was shoved to the ground. A sort of needle was injected into me and I began to fall out of consciousness.

The last thing I heard was Stormtail fading voice.

This was a super cool way to die though.

* * *

I opened my eyes again, and I saw a light coming from a tunnel. This better not be a train.

A figure was approaching me. When he got closer, I saw he was wearing a black robe and holding a scythe. Pretty dope.

The man walked to me.

.

.

.

.

"Come Here, I have like 5 more people per second. I can't waste my time on you."

.

.

I walked towards the man and when we were in striking distance, He waved his reaper and said,

**"This buck't o' water will fix ya!"**

.

The freezing cold water drenched me, so I did the natural thing.

.

.

.

I got my gun and pointed it at a random person, **"WHAT THE BLOODY DARK FOREST WAS THAT FOR!"**

* * *

Before I had the chance of yelling a bunch of profanities and hit him, someone held me back and calmly spoke.

"Its okay, Moony, It was our last hope for you to survive."

I barely overheard a man whisper, "And not because we can now see through your clothing."

I heard a wolf whistle soon after.

**(- - ) [So that's what's going on...]**

I looked at the person who spoke to me. Recognizing it as Stormtail, I turned around and said, "First of all, never call me that, Second of all, What happened?"

I looked around, and noticed that we were not in Bastogne's makeshift hospital.

"It's a long story." He responded, throwing me a towel.

Annoyed, I responded, "The only time I have is time, " Waving my cast in front of me, "and I want to know how I survived the assault."

"Very well, " Stormtail sighed, which I glared at him for, "Once you got shot, you fell backwards. I put you on the blanket we were on, and started shooting down the men that charged at us. After I killed three of them, the other men ran back to a tank. We ran out of anti-tank grenades when we were running around the city trying to defend it, so we couldn't have used those. As the tank closed in, I prayed what I thought was my last prayer, but as the tank aimed the cannon at me, it exploded, causing the rest of the Germans to run away. I looked for the reason of the explosion, and saw an American tank, with it's cupola (The hatch on the top of a tank) open and a man waving at me. We quickly rushed you to the field hospital, and got caught up on the news. Turns out, Catton broke the encirclement minutes ago, and was preparing for a massive counterattack to take back the Belgian territory. You weren't waking up, and the field medic said you were almost dead, but the American over there, " Stormtail paused to catch his breath, and I looked over there to see a American grinning and waving his hand in the air.

**(I'm pretty sure you just skipped that paragraph…)**

I woke up just in time for the end. "Said nothing heals people faster than 'a buck't o' water' and promptly splashed you with water. And that is where we are now."

"Spoiler alert, I don't care."

"You asked. By the way, The doctor also said that you should get away from the front lines, as your condition." He said, gesturing at my stomach.

I smiled, "Are you calling me fat?"

Stormtail began to sweat, "No no, I'm j-"

{That was a joke} (- - )

.

.

.

"By the way," The doctor butted in, "did you figure out a name for the babies?"

"No, we hav-Wait babies?"

"Yeah," Stormtail said, "You have twins, there's both girls."

**[…]**

I inwardly cheered as I could use that as an excuse to eat even more junk food.

"They better carry all of my genes, as your genes in a girl will not end up well." I patted his head.

"Your genes in any person would not go well. I want some dignified children." He bantered sarcastically.

"Hey! The world would be gifted if they had two of me."

He sighed, rolling his eyes, "Okay Loony."

.

.

.

The doctor asked, "So... What do you think you are going to name them?"

Stormtail, serious again, looked at me and asked, "What do you think is a suitable name for them?"

I said, "Bluefur and Whitefur, The colors of the British flag."

"What about Red? That is also on the British flag, right?"

"The Nazis are red."

"There's also white on the Nazi's flag, and White is a male prefix."

**\\(o-O)/ {What is your problem, Stormtail?}**

He, equally annoyed, responded, "Well…. I figured that I would be able to name at least one, I mean it does take, you know, two to make a baby….."

"Fiiiinee, but why not just say it?"

"Because that would be a bit rude."

"Okay, What would you name yours?"

He pondered for a while, and then responded, "Snowfur, Because the Snow is the purest and innocent thing that I can think of."

.

.

.

.

I was going to mention the German advance into Russia, but I guess I would let him have his moment. It's not like I'm Cinema Sins.

"Very well." I said, trying to look happy, and then muttered once he walked a bit away:

(o o ) {Her son's name is going to be Whitefur, though}

"Well then, Moony," I flinched as Stormtail breathed down in my ear, "I bet his name is going to be Whitestorm."

"Fine, Fine."

* * *

As Stormtail headed to the door, a question popped into my mind.

"Hey Stormtail, How did you know I was pregnant?"

"Well you were being especially moody at the time, so I eventually thought that being pregnant was the reason behind it."

"Sure.. but what did you first think before suggesting I was pregnant?"

"I thought you were being average Moonflower."

"Ehh…"

**(๑･`▱´･๑) _{_**_WAIT WHAT! GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT STORMTAIL!}_

* * *

**(Probably should be at the top.)**

**Disclaimer: This is not made to offend anyone. (Especially the British if I misuse their slang, I am seriously just looking at a guide to British slang. I will take suggestions on how to actually use it. I also don't mean to offend the Americans, because I have Moonflower insult them for every mistake they make.) This is a piece of historical fiction (Obviously not everything is real). I do not own warriors, The Hunters do. Characters will be a bit OC, but I tried to stay as true to the books. (Did I put enough? No? Okay….) Also, what do you think of the *Emojis*? I wanted to innovate, so Should I keep doing them? **

**.**

**.**

**Also, Let me know how this chapter was...**

**.**

**.**

**And if you know emojis that you can make with the Fanfiction filter.**

**Edit: If you're lazy, Plot recaps are every 10 chapters! Pretty neat isn't it?**


	2. Living Generation

**Disclaimer: This is not made to offend anyone. (Especially the British if I misuse their slang, I am seriously just looking at a guide to British language.) I do not own warriors, The hunters do. Characters are a bit OC, but I tried to stay as true to the books. Also, I won't deal with name changing and stuff.**

**.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Around 4 years later, West Berlin, August 1948**

**Chapter 2: Live and Learn **

**Blue "fur's" POV:**

"I Don't Wanna go to preschool! I wanna stay with Mommy!"

"Snowy, dear, you will have to go to school eventually. And you will make friends." Said Dad rhetorically. (The persuasive definition, not the sassy one)

"But Bluefur's my friend!"

"Bluefur is, honey." corrected Mommy putting items in our backpacks form across the room, "Stormtail, Can you get them to come over here?

"Kids, do you want to get **Candy?**"

**(O O) {CANDY!}**

At the word candy, Snowfur and I ran towards mommy as fast as we can and held up our hands expecting candy. As we looked up, Mommy put matching backpacks on our hands.

"Mommy, where is our candy?" I asked.

"We don't have any candy, Blue shoes."

[Did I just get tricked?] (╯︵╰,)

"Mommy?" I said, eyes tearing up, "Don't we get c-c-c MMMMMMOOOOOMMMMYYYYYY!"

"WAAAAAAHHHH" Cried Snowfur soon after.

(*- -) [Really? I am a **BLOODY** AGENT]

"GrEaT," I couldn't really make out what dad said through my fake tears. "YoU'vE GoT tHe KiDs ExPeCtInG CaNdY. *sigh* I'll GeT tHe CaNdY."

"Thank you daddy!" We said, smiling.

"Alright, We caught you faking your tears. You shouldn't exploit Daddy's weaknesses. You will get no candy today, honey. "

**I began to fake cry again.**

"Life ain't fair." Said Mommy who grabbed us by the arm and started dragging us towards the door.

"This is why we prefer dad more." Snowfur pouted as we got in the car.

* * *

"Hello, I am your teacher, and welcome to advanced kindergarten, You have been proven you are smarter than most children your age and know proper grammar. **(So this story doesn't get flamed by grammar Nazis, but I probably have a lot of punctuation errors that go unnoticed and get flamed anyways.)** Let's go around the circle and say our name, age, and favorite ice cream flavor. Let's start with Thistleclaw."

The teacher pointed to a tall blonde sitting across the circle.

"Hello, My name is Thistleclaw, which is a little redundant. I am 4 years old, and my favorite flavor is Cookies and cream."

"Good, Let's go counter clockwise, which is this way."

He twirled his finger one way.

"Hello, My name is Rosetail! I like Carmel." A hyper ponytailed brunette waved. " I am Thistleclaw's sister,"

"Younger sister!" exclaimed Thistleclaw.

"By a few seconds."

"Still older!"

"La La La, I don't care, La La La!"

\\(0(**BY A FEW SECONDS**)0)/ … (-.-) [My, My he is stupid]

Very quietly, I heard the teacher mutter, "I thought this was the smart class."

It turns out I was not the only one who listened to him, as Snowfur said, "It wasn't really smart to teach a kindergarten class."

A collective series of Ohhhhs followed the statement as our teacher and Snowfur squared off in one of the most silent stare downs in my life. It was so tense, that even Thistleclaw and Rosetail had stop fighting and looked at the dueling gladiators.

"That isn't really nice to say, Snowfur."

"It isn't good to insult your students, Mister."

(◣_◢)**┌-∩┐** (Snowfur)

"I'm sure that your parents would not be glad that their daughter insulted the teacher on the first day."

"I'm not sure that your parents would be glad about you bullying your students with words."

"That's it, we are going to see the superintendent, little missy."

"Very well."

Our instructor and my sister walked towards the door. I imagined what would happen if Mommy found out about what would happened right now. She would get so mad with us, and take away our candy. Uh-oh.

"Wait, Mister, My sister is a bit disrespectful, please forgive her."

My sister quickly whispered with a angry look, "Why are you doing this."

"To keep our candy stash intact." I whispered back.

"Yeah, Just because she is a little…. Rude," a gasp form my sister quickly followed suit, "doesn't mean she should be punished." Rosetail Reasoned.

"Well, " Argued Thistleclaw, who probably has not forgot about his little altercation with his younger sister, "I think she is brave to stand up to the powerful people." To which my sister immediately flushed, and Thistleclaw grinned at her.

( -**_**-) [I don't get payed enough for this]

Our educator, who was watching this with a smirk on his face, said, "I won't report you, but you better not insult me again, got it?"

"Sure." Snowfur said, and prominently rolled her eyes.

"Alright, We will talk to your parents after this, but let's finish talking about ourselves first. How about you, young lad?" He said

The oddly silent boy spoke for the first time, "Hello, my name is Thrushpelt, and I and 4 as well. What was the other thing we were supposed to describe?"

"Our favorite Ice cream color."

"Okay, My favorite Ice cream color is Mint."

"Great, let's keep on going."

"Okay my name is Fuzzypelt and …."

For the next minute, I sat through introductions which took forever. When It got to my turn, I stood up and proudly spoke:

\\(^ ^)/ {My name is Bluefur, I am 4 and two months year old, and my favorite Ice cream color is Banana!}

And then it went to a boring conversation again... NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR FAVIORITE ICECREAM FLAVORS, KIDS.

* * *

{All right, it is 2:25, time to go home now, your parents will be here soon. Good bye guys. And gals.} (◔_◔) [Hallelujah]

"Hi mom!" Said my Sister, "How are you?"

"Good, did everything go alright?" Mom asked me.

My sister quickly stared at me, shaking her head back and forth, I did the reasonable thing and say, "No, not at all."

"Oh, Are you Snowfur's parents?"

**[Mouse dung]** (0-0;)

"Yeah, " replied Dad, "What about it."

"Let's go into the room and talk about Snowfur's manners."

"I tried, Snowfur."

"I know. No more candy for us."

After a few moments of silence looking at the door, I turned around and noticed that there was only 3 children left: Sweetpaw, Rosetail, and Thistleclaw. Two of them were siblings as I knew it, but I don't know if sweetpaw is related to any one in the class. Thistleclaw caught me looking at him, and flexed his nonexistent muscles, and Rosetail slapped him.

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

"Snowfur, " Mom said as she walked out of the door, "did you get in trouble?"

Snowfur was looking at something particular on her shoe, and seemed very interested in it.

…(¬‿¬) [What did you say in Bastogne?] -Stormtail

(- -) [Really?] -Moonflower

"Bluefur, " Mom said when she knew she wouldn't get an answer form Snowfur, "Did you lie about not getting into trouble?"

I crouched down and went to see what was so interesting about Snowfur's shoe.

(- -*)

"They know how to avoid interrogation, honey. They must have gotten that from me, as I have incredible willpower." Dad boasted.

"Stop boasting about your bloody skills and help me crack them."

"So I'm the good cop and you're the bad cop. Okay. Snowfur, if you don't apologize to your teacher, then you will be a bad person, and you won't get any candy for being bad."

"Oh, It is not Snowfur's fault."

I looked up and saw Thistleclaw next to Snowfur, and looking up at my parents. He was also holding a cue card with Rosetail's writing on it.

"You see, we were playing outside, and I accidentally kick a ball and hit Mr. Stoneplet. He turned around and saw Snowfur and thought she did it." Thistleclaw lied.

"Okay, I guess we will file a complaint."

"No No No No, It was not his fault." I butted in, "He had good reason to think it was Snowfur."

"And what was that reason?" Mom questioned, looking at Snowfur.

"Well, " Snowfur elaborated, "It was because I was running in that direction."

"Well-"

"Honey, " Dad said as he unknowingly saved us from the possibility accidently giving my mom the fact we were lying. "Maybe they are telling the truth."

"But she…" Mom looked at dad, and began one of their silent conversations.

…(0_0)

(\/ ) **(Ponytail)**

I heard the creaking of the door, and looked to find a middle aged women in the doorway.

"Hi, Thistleclaw, Rosetail, Sweetpaw. Sorry I was late. I had a meeting with a friend."

"Oh," She said as she realized her son is looking up at my Mom. "you look strangely like someone I know. Nevermind that, I don't think we have met before, my name is Poppydawn, How are you?"

"Very good, Thank you. We were just about to leave." Mom said, suddenly in a rush to get out.

"No we weren't" Thistleclaw, Snowfur, and I argued.

"Say, didn't we see her before somewhere?" Dad asked.

"Obviously not. Now it is time to go, we are sorry about that."

"Oh, It's fine" Poppydawn smiled, "We are leaving too. We hope to see you at the parents meeting next week."

"Same." Dad said. "Alright, time to go home. Say goodbye, kids."

"Bye guys." I said.

"See you later, Guys." Said Rosetail.

"Sayonara, Sweetheart." Thistleclaw said, blowing a kiss to Snowfur.

\- All the adults either laughed, or melted into awws. **(Poppydawn)**

\- Snowfur was downright embarrassed.

\- Rosetail and Sweetpaw were laughing their tails off.

Me? I didn't know how to feel. I was annoyed though.

"Okay Thistleclaw, here's a tip. What you read in your romance books won't work in real life, right?" I said, looking at my sister, "Right?!"

"What?" My sister finally realized that it was her cue to talk. "Yeah, it will work."

**(－‸ლ) […]**

"Okay, Romeo. Time to go home. Bye." Sweetpaw rolled her eyes.

A chorus of byes followed after, and the four of them left.

"Snowfur, You shouldn't fall in love so soon. You don't know him. He could be a murder, or a Shadowclan spy." I commented.

"Your just jealous that no boy has an interest in you."

"No way!"

**"-That any boy would like you. Thank you for finishing my sentence!"**

**"Shut up, you shameless flirt!"**

"Alright, How 'bout I fix you a sandwich of Peanut Butter and **Jelly**?" Snowfur snickered.

"Snowfur, Your puns don't make sense, it is an ludicrous _non sequitur._"

"Your superficial use of foreign terms is ludicrous."

**(ง •̀_•́)ง [You wanna go, Snowfur?]**

"Why are you guys arguing about such a petty subject?" Mom questioned, exasperated.

"Mind your business, Mom." I said.

"Ladies, Let's just do it in the car while we are going home, so we aren't stuck at the daycare forever." Dad sighed.

"Fair enough." Mom said.

"I won't object." I spoke.

"I guess I have no choice..."

And with that, we walk to the car and drove home, bickering about puns, Snowfur's love life, and Candy privileges.


	3. Underwelming Preperations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors, Joe Lacob and Peter Guber do. I also don't own the Warriors series, Erin hunter does. This is not meant to offend anyone. If this does, think about what you're doing in life.**

* * *

September 1951, West Berlin

Chapter 3: Underwhelming Preparations

* * *

**Bluefur's POV:**

It has been 3 years since I had met my classmates in preschool. They were fine, but I just wasn't friends with them. The only person I spend time with was Sweetpaw, because we both focus on educational matters, and not social at all. To be fair, they will work for me eventually. Might as well treat your employees well, you know?

"Bluefur, we need to hurry up! School is about to start!" said my Mom.

"Is that really your best motivation?" I retorted as I ate breakfast.

.

.

.

**( - - ) [What did Stormtail raise?]**

Dad chuckled as Mom slapped me.

Mom looked back at Dad and asked, "Why are you laughing, Stormtail?"

Dad responded with a grin, "I'm just thinking about Bastogne."

**(Chapter 1):**

_"They better carry all of my genes, as your genes in a girl will not end up well." Moonflower rolled her eyes._

I finished my bowl of cereal. Normally, I would have put it in the sink, but I pretended there was still milk in the bowl to hear what argument was going to happen.

Mom refuted, arms crossed. "If I am correct, you threw water at me just to see through my clothing."

Shocked, Dad stammered and eventually muttered something into Mother's ear.

"They're old enough, and I am naturally good at sensing my surroundings." Mom smirked back.

Dad, still in shock, addressed us, "Well then… Let's go to school."

That was disappointing.

* * *

**Sweetpaw's POV:**

I sat on a beanbag in the corner of the room, reading _Hide and Prejudice, _By Jane Clawston. Rosetail and Thistleclaw were arguing about something stupid, I would bet.

**(o0) [Kids these days]**

The door opened and I saw Snowfur and Bluefur walk into the entrance. Snowfur walked over to Thistleclaw and Rosetail to either stop or escalate the fight, While Bluefur walked over to me and sat down. After Bluefur plopped down on another bean bag, She asked, "Any new good reads, Sweetpaw?"

"No, I just have some horror books."

Questioning, Bluefur asked, "Why horror books? You don't like them, and you're holding a Romance book, which means that you were lying."

"Bluefur. Just no."

"Sweetpaw, Bluefur, Get over here. Class started."

We walked to the table where we were assigned seats, and the teacher passed out papers.

"Listen up! We will do a play for winter break. It is Romeo and Juliet."

"Ohh!" Bluefur's teacher's pet sister perked. "I know this one! I've read it before. This is how it goes, so there's-"

"Slow down, Snowfur, Anyways, we will be auditioning for the play today. Does anybody have any questions?"

Bluefur rose her hand, and spoke, "What is it about?"

"I'll tell you later." My teacher smiled. A bit too evilly if I was asked.

* * *

The next few minuets were filled with dreadful singing and a terrible plot, but I managed to get through, until it was my turn to audition.

"Sweetpaw, Your next!"

Rosetail muttered, "You're going to be fiiiiiinee. Don't worry." as she sat down.

"Sweetpaw, please stand in front of the class, and say this poem like you mean it."

I looked down at the paper.

_O Romeow, Romeow! wherefore art thou Romeow?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name;_

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

I for my friends looked around the room, seeing who would notice once I failed right there and then. Rosetail was staring at me, expectantly. Thistleclaw was picking his nose, discreetly.

**(- -) [Everyone can see you]**

Bluefur was reading the manga in my bookbag, Dang it.

I finally decided to speak, ignoring what people would think of me. Isn't that facing your fears? I opened my mouth, and words fell out.

"O Rome…wheref….fath…..lo…...ulet." I mumbled.

"Can you say that again, Sweetpaw?" My teacher suggested.

"No."

ψ(｀∇´)ψ "**SAY IT AGAIN SO THAT ALL YOUR CLASSMATES WILL LAUGH AT YOU. MUAAHAHAHAHAHA." **

"No No No No No!" I ran and sat down, "Fool me once, shame on you! Fool me twice, shame on me!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kids these days…" My evil teacher shook her head disapprovingly. "Anyways I will give you a list of people you want to be, And I will chose who seems most fit from the applications. Each and every one of you will get a part!"

My classmates started to gather around their friends, and asked what parts each other were going to be. Instinctively, I scooched towards Bluefur.

"What are you going to be for the play?"

"I don't know, Why did you hide a comic book?"

**[It's a Fox-dung Magna, Dumbfur] **

"Because I was reading it." I spoke, gaining a gasp form Bluefur.

"Are you turning into the girls in our class!? The Horr-"

"No, obviously. Anyways," I changed the topic, "Who do you think you are going to be for the play?"

"I Dunno, What would be a good part?" Bluefur asked, Genuinely.

Knowing Bluefur hate of romance, I decided to create some chaos.

ψ(○｀ω´○)ψ **[REVENGE IS NIGH]**

"Rosalind is a good part. She does all the action."

"I doubt it. She must be the main character if she does the action, and the main male character will probably be Thistleclaw."

"No, She dies near the middle." I lied.

"Heroically?"

"Yup."

**[This is going to be amazing!] **

* * *

The next few hours slowly passed by in anticipation of the play auditions. I was almost beaming on the hilarious prank I was about to put in action. They all crowded around the teacher, and I hid behind a bean bag.

Our teacher hung the piece of paper on the wall, "These are the roles."

A few seconds pass, and a swift "Oohhhhhhh….. Mouse dung." filled the room.

"No bad language in class, Kids, or I might have to report you to your parents." Our teacher announced.

Bluefur was perplexed about why her classmates were shocked, and why her sister was appalled.

"I wonder how a love triangle with two siblings will work out." Thrushpelt asked Fuzzypelt, breaking the silence.

Then something clicked in Bluefur's head. Maybe she realized what Rosalind really does.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"SWEETPAW!"**

* * *

**Well... **

**See you all next week!**


	4. Eerie Encouter

**Disclaimer: This is not made to offend anyone. But if this does don't read it. Simple, right?**

**(Also, there's spoilers for Bluestar's prophecy, BTW)**

**.**

**.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

March 1952, Third grade, Still West Berlin. (Where else would it be?)

Chapter 4: Eerie Encounter

**Bluefur's POV:**

It had been a while since I had graduated Kindergarten. We were all put into a private school in the British side of berlin. Snowfur and Thistleclaw had grown closer than ever, and It wouldn't be a surprise if Thistleclaw would propose to her.

Meanwhile, I had distanced myself from the social life in pursuit of becoming the nerd of my class, as if you are proven that you are the smartest, you can say anything, and the others will believe you.

That way, you can win arguments faster and easier. Sweetpaw had done the same thing, and we became best friends. Turns out, peer pressure (form Sweetpaw) is the best thing to get you to learn the fastest.

The bell rang as we headed into Mr. Sunfall's classroom for the day. Today was "special" because we were putting on a play for our parents in the gym.

"Kids, Get in your costumes, and we will rehearse in the classroom one last time, and then we will go to the gym and do it there."

The play was Romeo and Juliet. Guess who is Romeo and Juliet? That's right, Snowfur and Thistleclaw.

(-) [...]

Don't misunderstand me, Thistleclaw and Snowfur are somewhat good people, but they tend to rush things in the relationship area. Am I jealous? Maybe. The worst part was that I was Rosaline, and my script said I was to flirt with Romeo.

I'll pretend that I have a cold so I won't have to do the part. A prodigy like me always comes prepared.

"Teacher?" I asked.

He responded, "Yes Bluefur?"

"I'm not feeling so good today." I lied

"Do you think you can do the part?" He asked.

"No, I don-"

Snowfur interjected, and responded, "I know her parts, I can fill in."

"No, You are the main character, You can not take two parts."

"How about me?" said Rosetail, "I can improvise lines on the spot, and I wouldn't mind flirting with my brother."

**(OO) {WHAT!} -Snowfur**

"Incest is Win-cest." Fuzzypelt snickered with Thistleclaw.

"Sorry, Snowfur. I didn't mean it that way. Who would? But I can do it, and my name even fits for my charter. Being backstage isn't really fun."

"Okay, Rosetail. You can do Rosaline." Mr. Sunfall conceded, "You will be sitting next to me in the audience. Just make sure that you will get better, Okay?"

"Yes, Teacher." I silently cheered about skipping out on the play as I joined Sweetpaw on the bleachers. Sweetpaw was not comfortable being on stage, so she was allowed to not play a part on stage.

"Hey, Sweetpaw!"

She looked up from her book and asked, "How were you able to skip out on the play? I thought your parents wanted you to be in it."

"Well, " I responded, "I faked a cold at the last second."

"Okay, But you're not supposed to skip on a school play, Bluefur. That is wrong." She scolded.

"You're not my mom! But I was Rosaline, and I had to flirt with Thistleclaw, and my sister is de facto girlfriend with him!" I defended myself.

"That gives you no excuse."

(oo) [I wouldn't want her to tell on me….]

"I suppose you're right."

"No kidding."

"You're supposed to say that 'it's fine' or something like that."

"I'm not your girlfriend, Bluefur."

A prompt and well deserved punch followed after.

* * *

**Moonflower's POV:**

"Something's wrong." I told Stormtail.

"Bluefur has a cold. Rosetail is Rosaline today." He responded, not even looking at me.

"No, not that. That person is suspiciously looking at his watch. It is from a Soviet brand. It has the green cape thing-y on it" I said as I grabbed his arm.

He faced me and responded, "When I said watch, That's not what I meant."

"No that is a different kind of watch." I whispered, "That is for a bloody spy."

Stormtail saw the logo. His eyes widened, and responded, "Let's get our weapons and arrest him."

I would have protested, but then again, Why would there be a spy here?

As we inched towards the exit, Bluefur spotted us and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Getting food." Stormtail responded.

Sweetpaw responded, "But the intermission is a few minutes away. Surely, you can contain your hunger, right?"

"Oh, when Moonflower gets really hungry, she gets really cranky, and we don't want a cranky momma, right Bluefur?"

(- -) {Isn't she already really cranky?}

"**Missy**, we will have a talk later."

We walked to the car, and as we got our weapons, I asked, "Cranky. Really?"

"It's true."

Sensing my anger, Stormtail started to back away.

"Oh? Where are you going? **GET BACK HERE YOU BLOODY PIECE OF FOX DUNG!**"

"Focus on the mission, Moonflower. I won't call you cranky ever again, Okay?"

I muttered, "You better not."

.

.

.

.

Stormtail kept his promise, Unfortunately.

* * *

**Bluefur's POV:**

The play was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo boring. I wish somebody just slapped Siamesespears and tell him, " Your play is super boring. Add zombies or something. Heck, the new warrior books are better than this. **(Fight me)**"

"Hey, " I whispered to Sweetpaw, "Why can't they make this more interesting?"

"Don't blame me, Musicals are more interesting." She whispered back.

I looked around and saw a man with a suspiciously shaped cane. I did the totally logical thing, and went up to him and asked, "What is that?"

He just spoke, "Go away."

So I did. Sweetpaw was still reading her book, even though there was little light in the gym, to dramatize the play.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I decided to go back to the man.

"Bluefur, " Sweetpaw said without looking up from her book, "where are you going?"

"I'm going to go to that man."

"Didn't he tell you to screw off?"

"How would you know?"

"Because you just admitted it. Mind games, young Padawan."

(Oo) [**Jeez**, Sweetpaw. Mind your own business]

"Well, what if he didn't tell me to go away?"

"Then I would look stupid, but my educated guess is right, so I do not look stupid."

"Okay then."

"Let me come with you. You can never be too sure with strangers."

So we walked to the man, who seemed a bit nervous. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to face me.

"What do you want? " He questioned.

"To know what the cane is. What type is it?" I responded.

Someone tapped me on the back, so I turned around. Sweetpaw, who was looking distressed, whispered, "That's no cane."

I looked back, and stared at it.

"I'm pretty sure it is a cane."

"It's an energized spear in a cane case." Sweetpaw whispered.

I guess it could be a spear. What does energized spear mean?

"We have to call the cops, then." I whispered back.

Apparently, the man could hear us. "Don't do that."

"You can't stop me." I sassed, drawing attention. At that point, The actors on stage started to look at us.

He pointed the spear at me.

"Sure I can."

**{-(*.*)-**

I fell to the floor and saw blood spilling.

**Moonflower's POV:**

I walked inside, and prepared to arrest that man. I looked at him, and I saw my daughter and my mentee confronting him. Before I had a chance to stop them, the man pulled his spear out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fox-dung.

As the shock wave exited the gun, Sweetpaw pushed Bluefur on the floor and got shot. She fell to the ground and blood gushed out of her newly formed hole.

Screams and yells soon followed, and a lady jumped on top of him, only to get stabbed.

I reached Sweetpaw while Stormtail took on the man.

"Are you okay? Sweetpaw?"

"I going to die, " Sweetpaw cackled and countuned, " but it is fine. Take him down with me. Tell him that stop, drop, and roll doesn't work in the dark forest. Make him suffer." Sweetpaw cackling splatted blood out of her mouth, and she began to wheeze. Her head slower lowered, and her wheezing slowed down until she stopped wheezing all together.

I turned to the shooter, and saw that Stormtail was getting pushed back. The H.O. spy seemed pretty impressive.

**"GET OVER HERE, YOU BLOODY PIECE OF FOX DUNG. NO ONE KILL MY APPRENTICE WITHOUT DEALING WITH ME."**

I walked up to him, and began my special brazilian jiu jitsu combination I had practiced for hundreds of times.

Left, Right, Hook, Uppercut, Hammer down, Elbow up, Step across left, Side kick.

"Kurwa!"

I applied it, flawlessly, and began clawing his face.

I got him into a choke, the butterfly choke, to be exact.

Anger fueling me, I spoke to him in flawless Shadowclan:

**(•̀o•́)ง {DRINK YOUR BLOOD YOU SLAVIC MISTAKE! YOU REALLY ARE IN 'PIZDEC' NOW!}**

"Stop right there!"

Another man pointed a gun at me. -p-q(oo)

"Let him go. If you don't, we will kill you right here. If you surrender, you will treated well at the gulag."

"**Why should I? He shot my child!**" I yelled.

The other man sighed, "He is an asset, nonetheless. And he is one of the few. Now let go or you get shot."

I positioned the slav in front of me.

"I would rather die that join your county."

"Very well then."

**Fox-dung. **He called My bluff.

He let out a burst of shots.

( o o) p-C - - - -

\- - - - /(* *)\\\\(* *) - - - -

I fell down on the slav, who fell down on the floor.

This would probably be where the legend of Moonflower ends.

.

.

.

.

.

Very well.

With the remainder of my strength, I spoke, "Say hello to the Dark forest for me." and the world faded to black.

Goodbye.

* * *

I saw the man in the black robes. The last time I saw him was in Bastogne. This time, there was no American doctor to splash water on my face.

"We meet again." He spoke.

"So it seems."

.

.

.

Strike me down. I have nothing to fear. My Mission will be finished."

I saw a flash of blue light cover me.

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading! Read and Review. Or else...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA **

**.**

**Sorry.**


	5. Family of spies

**Well, Schools starting soon, so I'll not be able to give daily updates after Sunday. But how does Weekly chapters sound?**

**Disclaimer: This is not meant to Offend anyone. **

**Read and Review:**

Two weeks later, West Berlin.

Chapter 5: Family of spys

**Bluefur's POV:**

I sat on the pew (Church Bench) in the front row along with the rest of the kids. The Pastor walked up to the stage and started saying some words about the victims. Snowfur was tearing up next to me. Rosetail stared at the coffin, and Thistleclaw had his arm around Snowfur. Classic Thistleclaw. Read the mood, Dimbus.

Me? I was playing with the pencils they gave out at the entrance. Do I care? Yes, and I do, just not enough to cry all out. Believe me, I do care, but who would want to be shown weak infront of adults? That would be sad.

**(0o) [Looking at you, Crybaby. Don't tear up on my nice clothes.]**

"Bluefur, Don't you care about your mom being dead?" Whispered Rosetail.

"No, not really." I said, putting up a still face.

A shocked Rosetail replied, "What is wrong with you? She is your** mom!**"

"So? They are going to die eventually."

"But she was a wonderful person! Are you a psychopath?"

I pondered on how to answer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Is that bad?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yes, It definitely was.

"The fact that you are not responding is kinda scary, Bluefur. If you don't care for your mom, Then who do you care for?"

"Myself."

(O O) [Am I speaking to an Assassin or a Robot?]

"Isn't that a little ….. How do I say this, inconsiderate?"

"Fair point. But when bad things happen, suck it up."

.

.

.

.

.

.

I overheard a muttered, "Dear Yahweh." and Rosetail finally looked at me and whispered.

"Your mom was a British commando, and she had vouched for you to join the MI6 in her will."

**WHAT? WHEN WAS MY MOM-** you know what? That would make a lot of sense if she was.

.

.

.

Ooh. I wonder what secret agents do. Guess there's one way to find out. But what if they refuse me, and go to Snowfur instead? I am not losing to her snotty face again. What would a professional spy do? Stay calm. So I have to stay calm. Great, Bluefur. Put on your poker face.

"Okay?"

Rosetails eyes widened and leaned forwards into my ear and whispered, "Did you know that your mom was a secret agent?"

**(oo) [No, not at all. But I can't say that.]**

"Yes, the fact that she was able to stand against a Soviet Agent is probably a sign she had training."

"Okay," Rosetail spoke, " But where is your personality? You do not seem affected by your mom being a secret agent!"

"So?"

(oo) [Should I even do this? She's going to end up like a killing machine with no emotion. This was part of my mission though.] - Rosetail

**(✩✩) [THIS IS SOO COOL] **\- Bluefur

.

.

.

After a few tense moments, Rosetail handed me a piece of paper.

This is probably going to be a mistake, but meet me tomorrow at 10 at the bookstore named My Library Grandeur.

**YES. I GOT IN.**

Am I rushing this? Yes.

.

.

.

.

Do I care? No.

* * *

One day later, Bookstore.

* * *

I reached the bookstore at 10, and searched for the raven haired Rosetail. What was surprising was that a few of my classmates were there. there was also some people I didn't know, such as a boy in the corner beanbag.

I looked at the cashier, "Have you seen a Brunette with green eyes around here?"

He looked back at me and said no.

I walked through the walls of books, avoiding my classmates. Eventually I found Rosetail almost completely under a chair with her legs sticking out reading a author named George Or-wail. The title was a few numbers. 1989, I think.

I crouched down and pulled down Rosetail's book to her lap. "Are you going to talk about the Thunderspys?"

She looked up, put a bookmark in her book, and said, "Follow me, and don't question anything." as she walked to the bathrooms.

**(- -) [This looks oddly similar like a kidnapping]**

"Okay." I said as I followed her into the lavatory.

She pointed to the rail near the toilet and spoke, "Hold on to the rail."

I grabbed it and sat on the toilet, and she unscrewed a pipe and placed a piece of wood on the pipe leading into the wall.

"You're still holding on the rail?"

"Yes, Why?"

'This is only temporary."

"Wait wh-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Rosetail pushed the wood in. The door closed and the room began to sink.

After a few seconds, I took my hands off the rail, and responded, "Rosetail this isn't so bad."

**(OO) ! {GRAB THE R-}**

The room twisted to one side, and I flew for at least a second before my back the wall and I fell on top of Rosetail.

**"For Starclan's sake, Bluefur!"** Rosetail desperately held the sink.

Fortunately, the room stopped spinning, and Rosetail's grip loosened.

I got off of Rosetail, and as I was getting up, Rosetail, with a stern look, grabbed my hand, and pulled me under the sink with her. Just after that, the room twisted the other way. Eventually, the door reopened and I stepped out of the elevator/bathroom.

Rosetail grabbed my hand and lead me into the larger room. A few of my classmates were already in the spacious room.

"Rosetail, why are they here?" I said as I pointed to my classmates.

Rosetail turned around, and said, releasing my hand, "They are also secret agents. Their parents were sent by the US to occupy West Berlin and protect it from Soviet attack, or at least act as saboteurs. Your parents got payed for moving, but they had to send one of their children to also become a secret agent as well."

I looked at them. All in all, there were 3 classmates, and a hand full of adults. Thrushpelt, Rosetail, and Fuzzypelt were the only people I knew.

"Welcome to the MI-6 headquarters!" Thrushpelt announced, causing a adult to smack him.

Rosetail commanted, "Thrushpelt, we are not in a book, there is no reason to speak that loud."

.

.

.

"Sorry."

"Let's go to the training center, shall we?" Fuzzypelt asked.

"Okay. " Rosetail pointed towards a hallway, "That is the training area where we are supposed to be."

* * *

I looked at the surroundings as we strolled to the (What I assume) the training area's modest hallway. There were knives, guns, liquor, you name it.

We turned left, and Fuzzypelt stopped after we all got in the hallway, and the adults dispersed.

(✩✩) [What will this space be? Is it a training space for wall jumps? Is it a shooting range?]

I looked expectantly at them, which caused them to have a silent discussion on who to tell me about this mysterious area.

.

.

.

.

"This," Fuzzypelt said, "Is a hallway. If you didn't know that, you are dumb!"

"Fuzzypelt, really?" Rosetail complained.

"My jokes are a work of art. Be more PUN-derstanding! Ba dum Ching." Fuzzypelt said pretending to play the drums.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I winced.

Thrushpelt clapped slowly.

Rosetail responded, filled with sarcasm, "**WoW. So ImPrEsSiVe.**"

"Thanks, Rosetail!" Fuzzypelt opened a door and pointed, "Bluefur, This is where we relax, or sleep occasionally during extended times of work here."

I looked inside, and the first thing I saw was a hideous pink cat wallpaper.

.

.

.

.

What is wrong with these spies? They subverted all my expectations.

Fuzzypelt responded, "I know, It really is a CAT-astrophe."

He was promptly smacked afterwards, and something landed with a thud.

Thrushpelt spoke up before I could turn around and see what happened. "Funny fact, I lost a bet with Rosetail, so we had to set up the wall paper. Whenever we try to take it down, or critic it, Rosetail gets super defensive."

"IT'S A GOOD WALLPAPER!" Rosetail yelled from behind me.

I quickly turned around, and saw Fuzzypelt in a scuffle with Rosetail on the floor.

Rosetail was on top of him, and she threw a punch, and it-

In a matter of seconds, Fuzzypelt pushed Rosetail forwards somehow, and spun her around, so that he was on top of her.

"Now apologize to me!" Fuzzypelt taunted her with a smirk.

"I will never say your puns are good!" She laughed defiantly.

"Kids these days." Thrushpelt rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that hypocritical?" I asked.

"That was a joke."

"Fuzzypelt get off Rosetail. It's training time." Said a voice down the hall.

"Okay." Fuzzypelt sighed reluctantly. I guess he didn't get the revenge he wanted.

He spoke just loudly so only us could hear, "My puns are still good though."

We all walked down a few more places which seemed pretty impressive to a big room with workout equipment and a large matted area in the center. It was not as big as the Entrance room, however.

I tried to get a glimpse of the man in front of me, but he was wearing a brown leather overcoat.

Once we got to the room, I saw my classmates or fellow agents, I don't know what to call them, remove their shoes and bow down to the mat as the got on it. I did the same.

Finally, I saw the mysterious man's face clearly. I felt like I had seen that face before.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The instructor looked at me and spoke, "Hello, My name is Goosefeather, and I will be your new MI-6 Trainer."

* * *

**Next time, on Warriors ball Z:**

**Anyways, next chapter's tomorrow! Don't forget to review! (But if you do, that's fine. I hope you like your wifi. **ψ(｀∇´)ψ**)**

**See you tomorrow!**


	6. Under the ground

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. **

**Continued:**

**Chapter 6: Under the Ground**

**Thrushpelt's POV:**

Mouse dung. The most beautiful girl in our class is training with us, and I can't get my act together. I am going to be so embarrassed. I need to sound good, and become friends with her, or else I won't get a shot with her.

"Thrushpelt, what did I say?" Goosefeather questioned, his overcoat waving behind him.

(00) [Mousedung. I am going to sound incompetent, am I?]

"Ummm…. I don't know."

Yikes.

"I said, always be aware of your surroundings, because you never know what might attack from behind. These are some lessons you should learn from me, as I was not paying attention when I was told this, and I got royally screwed when I went on my first mission. You got it?"

"Yeah.." I dismissed. Is Bluefur judging me? Does she think I am dumb?

"All right, " Goosefeather spoke, waking me up to the outside world, "do 5 laps around the training mat, and 10 sit ups, 10 push ups, and 10 squats."

"I don't think I can do that." Bluefur said.

"Why not?"

"This is my first time here." Bluefur looked down at her shoes, her hair covering her gorgeous face.

.

.

Ugh, why do I keep thinking about her. I must not be distracted if I want to be a good agent.

Goosefeather sighed, "Okay, you do 3 laps and half of everything else, everybody else does what I told them to do, now go."

(oo;) [Thank Starclan that's over]

"Bet I'm faster." Said Fuzzypelt, dashing around the corner.

"You bet wrong." I said, sprinting after him.

* * *

He bet right. But he started earlier, so I consider that a tie.

"Take that!" Fuzzypelt spoke wearily during breaths while doing sit ups.

"Fine, fine." I muttered.

"I had my hopes on you, Thrushpelt. Why are you so disappointing?" Rosetail squatted.

"Because he started first." I responded. "I may be fast, but I'm not a superhero."

Fuzzypelt nudged me, and whispered with a grin on his face, "If you were, maybe Bluefur would like you."

"You suck." I sighed.

"But I'm a boy..." Fuzzypelt asked.

"Yeah, he knows." Rosetail rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Bluefur's POV:**

"Everybody, I will teach you some basic punches. If you don't know how to fight with your hands, you might as well quit."

"But I don't want to quit!" Whined Fuzzypelt "comedically".

.

.

.

[… I feel bad for his parents]

.

.

"Okay, then pay attention. Throw what you think a punch is."

I took my right arm, closed it in a fist, and threw it forwards.

"Thrushpelt, don't have your thumb out, put it under your hand."

"Okay, Goosefeather."

Hurry up, Goosefeather! I need to rest my arm!

Goosefeather rose his eyebrows when he reached Rosetail, "Rosetail, punch me as hard as you can."

Rosetail punched him, and he didn't flinch.

"Harder. If you want to hurt your enemies, you need to punch harder."

He finally walked to me, and inspected my fist, "Keep your thumb out of your hand, it makes the punch uneven, so you can't hurt them as much."

As soon as he turned around, I dropped my hand, and looked at Fuzzypelt.

Finally he moved to Fuzzypelt, and after an inspection, he just said, "Good job."

"Now, I will teach you some important combinations, but only do them if you know you can do it well."

* * *

**Fuzzypelt's POV:**

"Why did Goosefeather just say good job?" Thrushpelt said, wiping a sweat from his face with his sleeve as we walked towards our youth "lounge".

"I have Natural Talent." I boasted.

"Goosefeather pitied him." Rosetail whispered.

( O O) {Ohhhh. That makes much more sense}

I rolled my eyes, and whispered to Bluefur, who was studying our banter for a while, "Stick with what I say."

"Maybe Goosefeather also pitied the wallpaper in our room, as well as the rest of our group, right Bluefur?"

**(OO) !**

Bluefur looked like she wanted to stay out of the conversation, but before I could do anything, Rosetail threatened:

"You take that back right now, you pile of Mouse Dung, or else."

"Don't curse, Rosie Dosie."

Rosetail grabbed the nearest thing she could find, which was a book, and threw it at me. Who knew how hard books were!

"Is that the best you can do?" I taunted.

Rosetail got a metal coaster, "I don't know, let me see."

I threw my hands in the air, "Sticks and stones will break your bones, but words will crack your head."

"That's right."

"Need any help, Fuzzypelt?" Thrushpelt asked, taking out a bandage.

"Nahh."

* * *

**Rosetail's POV:**

"Need any help, Fuzzypelt?" Thrushpelt asked.

"Nahh." Fuzzypelt responded.

Serves him! He dare insult my wallpaper, he will pay!

Bluefur tapped me on the shoulder, "Rosetail?"

"Yes?"

"What do you do in your free time?"

"Lounge around, read, help the mechanic. You get the idea."

I sat down on a pink love couch **(Couches for 2 people)**, and lifted my feet in the air.

"Shoes off, Rosetail." Thrushpelt commanded.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes."

"Bluefur, back me up." I asked, exploiting Thrushpelt's crush.

"Sure…." Bluefur mumbled.

Thrushpelt looked conflicted, and opened his mouth.

"Scaredy mouse, She-cat." Fuzzypelt spoke.

"Am not!" Thrushpelt defended.

"Scaredy m**ouse, She-cat. Scaredy mouse, She-cat!**" Fuzzypelt chanted, escalating his voice.

**(O (****NO, I'M NOT!) O) **

"Scare-"

Thrushpelt stopped objecting, and yelled, "FINE, FINE! I don't care that you have Bluefur on your side, take your shoes off, Rosetail!"

I didn't think he would do that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Impressive. I took my shoes off, and threw them in the corner.

"Nicely!" Demanded Thrushpelt.

"Fiiiiine." I said as I walked over to my shoes, and placed them next to the entrance door. I looked over to Fuzzypelt, who had a grin on his face. We both know that I can no longer exploit Thrushpelt with Bluefur.

(u_u) [I didn't get to exploit it properly, too]

"Off the carpet!"

I moved my shoes outside the room, and threw myself into the couch. Sheesh.

"Where was I, Bluefur?"

"You were talking about your crush." Bluefur responded factually.

I was? I didn't think I would leak out such information so soon.

I responded, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I looked around, trying to find a face that was hiding a smile, in order to see if Bluefur was lying or not. Fortunately, Thrushpelt was looking at his feet.

"Nice try, but you can't fool me." I smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Goosefeather asked, his overcoat hunched over him. Seriously, is that his only article of clothing?

"Crushes." Fuzzypelt answered quickly.

"You shouldn't disclose that information at your age, As my best friend when I was young always teased me about my crush." Goosefeather advised us.

"Who was your crush?" Fuzzypelt asked in classic Fuzzypelt manner.

"A hot girl I met in grade school. She was fierce, intelligent, and fun."

Fuzzypelt turned to me, "Rosetail, your hot, right?"

.

.

[This is a joke, right?]

.

.

"Rosetail's your girlfriend, not mine." Goosefeather teased.

**.**

**.**

[Right?]

**.**

**.**

"No, Rosetail's too hot for me." Fuzzypelt responded.

.

.

[Well that's true, but first, **WHAT JUST HAPPENED**]

.

.

A hand moved to close my jaw, which was hanging open. I noticed it was Bluefur, and thanked her non-verbally. I then quickly excused myself to the bathroom.

Once there, I stared at the floor. What just happened. I kicked the wall, seeing if I was still awake.

Owwww. Yup, I was.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly, everything started spinning, and I was thrown to the wall.

**[What is going on! This isn't supposed to happen!] (O O)**

Eventually, The room stopped spinning, and I stumbled out of the door and fell on the carpet. A couple nearby looked at me, and the man quickly called for the manager.

"Are you alright, honey?" The lady said.

"I'm fine."

"Rosetail, are you okay?" The bookstore owner said

"Yes, I just need to go to the bathroom."

He leaned closer to me, and whispered, "Are you being treated fine with the other agents?"

"Yes." I responded, "I'm going back to the bathroom."

* * *

**Thrushpelt's POV:**

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." Rosetail quickly said, running down the hall.

As soon as she left, Fuzzypelt started to crack up, and after a few moments, everyone, including Bluefur and Goosefeather, was on the floor laughing.

I spoke after a while, "We shouldn't have done that."

"She will figure out eventually this was a prank. It wasn't that harmful, and It was super funny. Even you are still smiling! Lighten up!" Fuzzypelt explained with hand gestures.

"Let Fuzzypelt be Fuzzypelt. He just admitted his love for Rosetail." Bluefur joked.

Fuzzypelt rolled his eyes, "Very funny."

.

.

.

Goosefeather mentioned to us, "It's 5. You should probably go home. You can eat dinner here though, we have some killer Fish and Chips.

( ^^) {After all, I made them!}

{…} (- -;)

Granted, It was my mentor's recipe, but it still works."

"I'll stay." I responded, "Fish and Chips are the best food in the world!"

"As will I." Fuzzypelt chose.

"What about you Bluefur?" Goosefeather asked her.

"Can I take some for the go? I have to eat with my family." Bluefur, beautiful as ever, sheepishly answered.

"Okay, good night." Goosefeather waved, discarding his overcoat.

"Good night." Fuzzypelt said.

"Good night, Bluefur." I managed.

"Night." Bluefur walked towards the exit.

"Sorry, what did I miss?" Rosetail walked into the room, avoiding Fuzzypelt.

"Nothing much." Bluefur patted her as she exited.

.

.

.

"Want to have dinner with us?" I asked Rosetail.

* * *

**So yeah, Thanks for reading, two people who actually keep up with this! From now on, It will be weakly chapters. Bye!**


	7. Rosetail's Requiem

**You know what's Ironic? Nobody British has view my story. I have Canadians and Aussies, but no Brits. #Target demographics.**

* * *

December 13th, 1952. West Berlin

Chapter 7: Rosetail's Requiem

* * *

**Bluefur's POV:**

I put my unfinished bowl of cereal in the sink and ran out the door, ditching my sister, who was still eating breakfast. You might be thinking, "Why Bluefur, are you ditching your family?" Thistleclaw is why. Since the beginning of 3rd grade, he had started to walk Snowfur to school, that lovesick mutt. Since he lived a few blocks closer to the school, he would wait at his house for Snowfur, and then they would stroll to school.

"Bluefur, wait up!"

I turned to see Thistleclaw running after me.

"What?" I groaned, slowing my pace. I bet 5 mouse tails he is going to ask about Snowfur.

"Is Snowfur coming?"

**(o_O)** **[Called it. I'll get Rosetail to pay me later.]**

"Yes. I just went ahead without her. Where is your family?"

"At school already, I presume."

"See you, Thistleclaw."

"Okay."

What a suck up.

* * *

—10 minutes later—

* * *

As soon as I walked into the school, I was pulled to a bathroom by the arm by Rosetail.

"Listen, Bluefur. Meet us at the youth room after school. We have to talk about something." Rosetail said, seriously.

**{Okay?} (O_o ) ? [What could this be about? Is it a top secret mission?]**

"Don't question it. Now, let's get to class."

As we briskly walked towards the classroom, the bell rung, which meant that there was either:

1: 5 more minutes left before school started

2: 2 more minutes left before school started

3: School started

Rosetail picked up her pace, and began to mutter. I took this as a sign that we were late, and began to jog. Rosetail saw me and began to jog too, and by the time we were at the classroom, we were flying through the hallway.

"Are we late?" Rosetail wheezed.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"What! I thought you were running because we were late!" Rosetail exclaimed through gasps.

"I was just jogging because you were." I panted.

(-(-(- -)-)-)

Screw you too.

"Class started, Ladies. Get to your desks." Our teacher instructed.

* * *

—Lunch, 11:30 —

* * *

**Thrushpelt's POV:**

"Hey Thrushpelt, I need to tell you something." Fuzzypelt grabbed my shoulder, and spun me around to face him.

"What?" I inquired.

He leaned closer to my ear.

(0 3 0) **-(Pfffft} ( O O) !**

"IS THAT **SPIT!**" I yelled.

Fuzzypelt burst out laughing, and I shook my head left to right.

**{Disgusting!} (o_o***) [! #$^ !$ !%] **

**"WHAT IN STARCLAN'S NAME WAS THAT FOR!"**

"Thistleclaw tricked me with this, and I thought you would fall for it too. You looked like a kittypet!"

"Did I hear my name?" Thistleclaw sat down at our table.

"Okay, kittypet." Fuzzypelt responded, " I just did what you told me."

"What did you do, again?" Thistleclaw asked.

"This." Fuzzypelt leaned into my ear, and blew into it.

**(o`_´o***) #$%%$#^! #^^#! #$! %#%#$ !#%$! ^! #$# $^ #% **

**"WHAT THE MOUSEDUNG, FUZZYPELT!"**

"Ahh, you mean this." Thistleclaw leaned towards Fuzzypelt.

"Hah!" Fuzzypelt swatted Thistleclaw's hand away, "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me!"

**(Insert rage face here)**

"What was that supposed to mean!" I replied angrily.

"Sorry…." Fuzzypelt mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"You better be."

"Did we miss anything?" Snowfur said, while sitting down with her posse.

"Not really." Thistleclaw said, moving to make room for the girls, "We were just messing around."

"Where's your sister?" I asked.

I got slapped, and dragged by the scruff of my shirt backwards.

"Learn some manners!" Rosetail exclaimed, "You never ask a twin, much less an identical twin, where their twin is!"

"Why?" I asked.

"All right, we are going to have a talk about implied manners."

"Oww! Fuzzypelt, HELP!"

Fuzzypelt waved, "Bye, Have a nice time!"

A assortments of snorts followed, and I was pulled into the girl's bathroom. Rosetail had a stare that could match the devil.

"Thushpelt," She cracked her knuckles, "I have to take time off my lunch for this."

* * *

— Bookstore, 4:00 —

* * *

**Bluefur's POV:**

"Guys, Why are we here? Did somebody die?" I asked.

"Yes, Goosefeather." Rosetail said, exasperated.

"Really?" Asked Thrushpelt.

"That was sarcasm, Thrushpelt." Fuzzypelt sighed, covering his face with his hand.

"Listen," Rosetail started.

"Here comes one of her rants." Fuzzypelt whispered.

"I have dealt with poor manners, had to sit through detention due to Thrushpelt's bias alibis, and plenty of other mouse dung. **I don't give a FOX DUNG about your FOX DUNGY PROBLEMS!**"

**(O O) [She used FOX DUNG?! She must be very pissed.]**

"Woah, don't drop the F-bomb." Fuzzypelt said, shocked. Or sarcasm. It could be interrupted either way.

"What are you going to do about it, huh?!" Rosetail glared.

"Has anybody told you you're extremely whiny?" Fuzzypelt huffed.

"There's a coaster right here. Do you have anything to say, Hmmm?!" Rosetail snapped.

Clearly, Fuzzypelt has not forgot the book throwing escapade a few months back when he insulted the out of place cat wallpaper.

"Nothing…" Fuzzypelt mumbled, " Maybe you should calm down?"

Rosetail took a deep breath, "Fine, but don't annoy me, or you are getting it."

"Okay. Anyways, the reason we are here is because we are going meet up with the CIA and the Frenchies this weekend, and I wanted to give you a heads up. It's like a spy gathering for the west." **(See what I did?)** Fuzzypelt told us.

"That's all?" Rosetail said in disbelief.

"Do you hate Americans?" Thrushpelt asked.

"I came all the way here, **FOR NOTHING!?**"

"Must be having a period." Fuzzypelt noted.

"She's not a teen though." Thrushpelt remarked.

Rosetail cracked her knuckles.

* * *

—Saturday, 9:00 —

* * *

**Bluefur's POV: **

I called out, "Dad, I need to talk to you in private."

"Fine."

Dad walked over to me, and leaned down. "What do you need to tell me."

"Our 'group' is traveling to the spy gathering today, and I will be gone for the day. I will be home for dinner." I began walking.

"Woah," Dad grabbed my collar, "You can just tell me right now! You need to tell me before hand!"

"Sorry, Dad, but I need to go." I apologized.

.

.

.

.

.

My Dad sighed, "Allright. Put on a coat and a scarf though. It's expected to have a snowstorm later today. I make an excuse for the reason why you are gone."

"Thanks Dad." I waved before I left.

* * *

As I walked to the Bookstore, I saw Thrushpelt walking on the opposite of the road.

"Hey Thrushpelt!" I waved, "Over here!"

He didn't notice me, and an idea popped in my head. I jaywalked to his side of the road, and snuck behind him.

"BOO!"

"GAH!"

I chuckled as Thrushpelt jumped at least a quarter of a meter.

"Great Starclan! You scared me, Bluefur!" He breathed.

"That was the point." I nudged him.

He rolled his eyes.

An uncomfortable silence blew over our conversation.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So…" Thrushpelt started, "Where do you live?"

I turned towards him with a confused face.

Starclan, is he a stalker?

"Not like that! I was just asking because this is normally how I get to school, and you're walking the same path as I would be." He assured me.

"Oh, I live 5 blocks down." I answered.

"That way?" He pointed backwards.

"Yup."

"That's interesting, I actually live 6 blocks down in a apartment." He spoke.

"No mouse dung!" I exclaimed.

"Yes mouse dung!" Thrushpelt said, excited.

I snorted, and Thrushpelt corrected, "I mean, yeah."

"So, how did you get invited to the MI-6?"

"Well, I tracked down Fuzzypelt, who was the first to be chosen to be a part of the secret service, to a bookstore. What was weird was the fact that Fuzzypelt actually goes to read.

**(- -) [He's not wrong]**

Once there, I realized that that was a really good space to relax. One day, when I was in 2nd grade, I was waiting for the bathroom…"

"_When will this person finish!" I thought._

"_Excuse me, can you hurry up?" I asked._

"_..."_

_Okay then. Did the man have to remain silent? He kinda rude._

"_Are you even there?"_

"_Hello?" _

"_Anyone?"_

"_Mr.?"_

_Hmm… I guess he doesn't want to answer. Guess I'll.. _

"_Wahhh!"_

_I slipped and face planted into the floor. Ouch… On the plus side, the door is opened._

_._

_._

_._

_Why is the door opened?_

_I walked into the bathroom, face still stinging from that accident, and sat on the toilet. After finishing my business, I walked over to the sink, and twisted the cold water. _

_Nothing spew out of the faucet, so I checked under the sink. To my surprise, a piece of pipe was replaced by wood. I pulled on the wood to get it out, but it wouldn't budge, so __I gently twisted the wood. _

"_BAM!"_

_The door behind me closed, and the room began sinking._

_What is going on?!_

_Suddenly, the room twisted, and thrown into the wall. I grabbed onto the pipe, and hid under the sink. Suddenly, the room twisted the other way, but I luckily could hang on to the rail. Eventually, the room stopped moving and the doors opened._

_I ran as quickly out of the room, and into a huge furnished space._

"_Thrushpelt!?"_

_I turned around to see Sweetpaw shocked._

"_Yes?"_

"_How did you get here?"_

"_I honestly don't know."_

_"Can we eliminate him?" A woman shouted._

_"Are you mental?" Another man replied._

_Sweetpaw sighed, "...Might as well join us then."_

….. And that is how I got in the MI 6."

"That's … interesting." I responded.

"How did you get invited to the MI 6?" Thrushpelt asked.

"Rosetail invited me to the secret service during my mom's funeral." I told Thrushpelt.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He looked at the ground, "Oh.."

"It's fine." I shrugged it off.

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Yup. Ah, we're the book store!" I pointed.

"Yeah. Are you prepared for the trip?" He opened the door, and motioned for me to go first.

"Of course. Even got a thermos!" I waved my cup in front of him.

"Shhh." A young adult said from a table filled with books and papers.

"Okay." I whispered back to him.

I walked to the bathroom, and opened the door. Thrushpelt obviously went to the other bathroom.

I locked the door, and pushed the wood in. I grabbed onto the rail, and held on.

* * *

Once the "ride" finished, I walked to the youth room to find Fuzzypelt and Rosetail arguing about something.

"Candles are supposed to be lit! How was I supposed to know?!"

"How do you not know these are Hanukkah candles!"

**(- -) [Not again.]**

"I'm not Jewish!"

**"You don't have to be Jewish!"**

"Guys! What is going on?!" Thrushpelt interjected.

"He lit the Hanukkiah **(Hanukkah candles)** when it wasn't supposed to be!" Rosetail pointed accusingly.

"Could we calm down?" Thrushpelt began.

"Not until they apologize." x2

.

.

.

.

Thrushpelt gulped. "So, let's start by agreeing what hap-"

"Hurry up kids! We are leaving!" A man shouted from the main room, to which Thrushpelt sighed of relief.

"Okay. Coming!" Fuzzypelt yelled back.

As we funneled into the cars, I noticed something.

"Hey Rosetail, why are you wearing a skirt when it is about to snow?"

"Is it?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Thrushpelt said, "Did you not prepare?"

Rosetail looked around her, and realized that we all had jackets and scarfs. Fuzzypelt even wore mittens.

"We're inside, right?" She asked, nervously.

.

.

You poor thing

.

.

Thrushpelt shook his head.

"Mouse dung."

* * *

**Next chapter will be next Sunday!**


	8. Inside the Gathering

**Sorry for being so late. I had a test for Science to study for.**

**(Press X to doubt)**

**I do not own warriors, Or do I? **

**(Continued) **

Chapter 8: Inside the Gathering

* * *

**Bluefur's POV: **

I sat in the silent car. Rosetail refused to talk to Fuzzypelt, and vice versa. Thrushpelt and I tried to start a conversation, but we ran out of topics, as we used all of them up on the walk to the bookstore/secret base. Goosefeather had been no help, as he was just humming along to a song on the radio.

"_Dovewing lasagna, Dovewing lasagna, Thunder clan is nothing but a Dovewing lasagna."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And we're here!" Goosefeather awakened from his musical trance, and unlocked the doors.

(Oo) [Starclan, why was that ride so uncomfortable?]

"Also, Fuzzypelt. Just apologize. Or give her a jacket." He said, exiting the car.

I got out of the car and stretched. Once finished, I noticed that we were at a snowy park filled with other adults and children. The lake in the middle had frozen over, and a few kids were throwing snowballs at each other with perfect accuracy.

"Hey, Thunderclan!" Said a woman in a blue coat to Speckletail I think.

"Hello, Riverclan!" Speckletail said back.

"Go meet some people, guys. You will be working with them in the future." Goosefeather advised.

"Okay!" Said Fuzzypelt running off.

"Got it, Goosefeather!" Said Thrushpelt, picking up snow.

"Okay, I guess." I said back.

I walked over in my thick jacket to the frozen lake, when I realized Rosetail was not with us. I ran to our car to find Rosetail leaning against the car.

* * *

"H-H-How I-Is it?" Rosetail shivered.

"Fine. Do you want to come?" I asked.

"N-N-No."

"There's hot chocolate."

"I-I'll C-come T-T-Then."

Rosetail managed a few steps, before stumbling. I caught her in just time, but her legs touched the snow, and she squealed.

"S-S-So C-Cold."

[This is what you deserve.] ( Oo) {We will get you a coat soon}

A snowball hit the side of my head, and I turned to see a brunette boy throwing snowballs in my general area.

(Oo) [Is his aim that off?!]

"Hey! I am helping a poor girl! Don't throw snowballs over here!" I demanded.

"Sorry!" He yelled back.

"Little fish-face." I muttered.

Suddenly, another snowball hit Rosetail in the face, and she crumpled to the ground.

That was the last straw.

"**ALL RIGHT YOU AMERICAN SCUM. GET READY TO FACE THE MIGHT OF THE BRITISH COMMONWEALTH!**"

(O(OO)O) [HOLY FOXDU-] -Americans, probably.

Fuzzypelt ran over to Rosetail while I barraged the Americans with load after load of snowballs. Thrushpelt replenished the supplies, while I nailed each one of their wankers until they hid behind the snow fort.

"**FOR ENGLAND"**

BAM

"**FOR CANADA"**

WHAM

"**FOR SOUTH AFRICA"**

BANG

"**FOR SCOTLAND"**

"You missed!" An American laughed.

"THAT WAS THE POINT YOU BLOODY WANKERS." I yelled back.

"**FOR AUSTRALIA AND NEW ZEALAND"**

SWOOSH

"**FOR ROSETAIL"**

CRACK

Don't worry, For the last one I hit a tree, and the snow in the tree fell on top of them.

(OO) [Serves them!}

I finally turned around, and saw something incredible.

Rosetail was wearing part of Fuzzypelt's coat, one of her arms in his coat, and sipping hot cocoa. Fuzzypelt was also drinking hot cocoa, and was wearing the other part of his coat. They were both smiling, and Rosetail head was leaning on Fuzzypelt's shoulder.

.

.

.

[What happened?]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I moved both of my hands into a heart shape, and got back to demolishing the bloody Americans. There are some things I understand, and this is not one of them.

"Dear Starclan! How does she have so many snowballs!" An American shouted.

"She only has two!" Another American joked.

Fuzzypelt snorted, and got hit with something.

"Don't laugh at that." Rosetail rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Okay. Sorry Bluefur." Fuzzypelt apologized.

{…}(oo) [WHAT HAPPENED? HAS FUZZYPELT GROWN UP?]

"Everybody go to the stone amphitheater for this year's gathering!" A loud voice shouted through a megaphone.

"We should probably get going." Thrushpelt remarked.

"You go on ahead. I'll get Rosetail a jacket." Fuzzypelt said, taking off his jacket.

"Awww." I fangirled.

"Shut up." Rosetail whispered back.

"You should stay there once Fuzzypelt comes back." Thrushpelt advised.

"Okay." Rosetail responded, without pausing.

Thrushpelt and I walked over to an empty bench, and looked at the platform. 4 people were standing on the platforms. The only one I can recognize is Pinestar, our highest ranking official.

"The MI 6 will speak first." Pinestar said after the talking has calmed down. "We have a new agent, Bluefur."

I stood up, and a chorus of claps followed.

"We will continue mourn our operative Moonflower and her apprentice. That is all." Pinestar concluded. I would have ignored it, if he emphasized the deaths.

Another man, hidden in his large coat stood up, and said, "The CIA will speak next. We have given one of our agents his license. Please give a hand for Crookedjaw."

'Crookedjaw?' what in the name is that name?

There was a noticeably less amounts of claps for Crookedjaw, Especially from the CIA agents themselves.

"That was pathetic. Can we clap a bit louder, or are our Precious hands too tired from throwing snowballs. Have some manners. Again, please give a hand for Crookedjaw." The man mocked us.

A much louder, guilt ridden group of claps followed.

"Thank you." He muttered.

"The DGSE is next. We have had an uneventful season. That is all."

"I guess the KGB is last.

* * *

"You are all dismissed. You have a few more minutes to talk to other people. Ice skates are free, got to the shack to get them."

I got up from my bench, and walked over to where I last saw my new favorite couple. Unfortunately, only Fuzzypelt was there.

"Where's Rosetail?" I asked.

"Getting ice skates." He replied, "She wants all of us to skate with her."

"Then we should probably get going." Thrushpelt interjected.

[What happened?}(oo) ?

{Hm?} ( Oo)

(00;) {Nothing}

We walked over to the "skate shack," where Rosetail, who was wearing a blue coat 5 sizes too big, was already waiting for us. There were 4 pairs of skates: a navy blue one; a hot pink one; a regular black one; and a dark green one.

"This is yours, Thrushpelt." she pointed to a navy blue pair of skates.

"Thanks, Rosetail." Thrushpelt responded.

"This is yours, Bluefur." She bended over and handed me the plain black shoes.

"Would have preferred the green one, but this will do." I responded..

"No Fuzzypelt." Rosetail laughed when he reached for the forest green pair. "This pink one is yours."

"WHAT!" Fuzzypelt yelped.

[Ah, Finally. Something I understand!]

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!"

"Fuzzy-wuzzy, wouldn't you do it for Rosetail?" I teased.

He glared at me. "You're a girl. Trade."

"Not in a million years." I laughed.

"Thrushpelt?"

"Thrushpelt First. Sorry."

"Are ya gonna put them on or not?!" A man yelled from the shack.

Sucking up his pride, he put on the skates. "Woah. These are actually very comfy!"

"That's why I got it for you." Rosetail obviously lied, "Now let's skate!"

"Race ya." Fuzzypelt ran in his skate.

"You're on!" Thrushpelt followed.

"Boys." I rolled my eyes as we walked over to the lake.

Rosetail, jumped onto the lake too fast, and she began to slip.

"Help Bluefur!" She wobbled.

I got on to the lake more slowly, and steadied her.

"Thanks." Rosetail said.

"Your welcome." I responded. "Do you know how to skate?"

"Not really." Rosetail sheepishly smiled.

"Then why did you do this?"

.

.

.

"To keep the mood healthy."

* * *

After I showed her the basics of skating, Rosetail and I skated a couple of laps before stopping in the edge of the lake.

"Soo," I asked, "what is going on with you and Fuzzypelt?"

"Nothing." Rosetail answered quickly.

"Do you think Thrushpelt would be a good best man? **(The man that stands next to the broom at weddings)**" I teased.

"Maybe." She responded.

"Do you think Fuzzypelt is sweet?"

"Maybe." She winked.

**"WATCH OUT!"** a boy shouted.

I slammed in the back by a heavy object.

**(OO***) [****STARCLAN DO YOU HAVE ANY TIMING? I WAS ABOUT TO CRACK THE CODE?!]**

"Sorry. Sorry. My brother Oakheart pushed me over here to make friends." The boy apologized.

"Well I'm not, load of mouse dung." I got up. Whoever just hit me is going to pay.

"Bluefur.." Rosetail muttered worriedly.

"What?!" I turned around to face the boy.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I say the boy. He had his jaw, like 5 inches away from where it was supposed to be.

* * *

"Bluefur!" Rosetail slapped me. "Have some manners!"

Rosetail then faced the… how would I put it… almost deformed boy.

"I am sooo sorry about my friend's terrible manners. Please forgive us."

"I have no clue what you said. Can you say it again slower?" The boy asked.

"I am sooo sorry about my friend's terrible manners Please forgive us." Rosetail repeated, slower.

"It's fine." The boy said. "I get it all the time. I've just become used to it."

"You poor thing." Rosetail sympathized. "What your name?"

The boy sighed, "Stormpaw. But everybody just calls me Crookedjaw. After a while, Rainflower, My current Parental figure, changed my name."

Rosetail gasped, "That's mean! Your parents must be terrible."

"They are." The boy shrugged. "I mean, my Dad is okay, but Rainflower will go to the dark forest."

"Why do you hate your mom so much?" I gambled, joining the conversation.

"My dad objected to renaming me, but Rainflower said that it was fitting. Also, my Dad never stands up to her, so he just went along with it."

"Oh that piece of Fox-dung!" Rosetail replied, angrily.

"Ehh. I got a Fox-dung family."

"Why do you hate, your brother, then?" I asked.

"He is a scumbag, and so full of himself. He said I needed friends when he pushed me over here."

"Tell me about it! I have this annoying brother that hits on a girl in my class all day!"

"Um.. Is that really bad?" Crookedjaw asked.

"She is my best friend and her twin sister." Rosetail explained.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohh… Mouse-dung."

"Do you have any other siblings?" I asked Crookedjaw.

"No. Do you? I'm asking both of you, by the way." Crookedjaw asked.

"No, just me and my twin sister." I responded.

"I used to have a sister as well." Rosetail sighed.

"Ohh. Sorry." Crookedjaw apologized.

"No need to say sorry! I'm the Canadian here!" Rosetail joked.

Crookedjaw laughed, and I chuckled.

"I'm sorry if this bothers you, but can I asked a question about your … condition?" I asked.

"Go for it." He responded.

"Do you feel depressed due to the fact that you will probably not get a mate?" I asked.

"That's rude!" Rosetail slapped me.

"It's fine. I know I will not get a mate, but I just don't let it bother me." He answered.

[At least I'm not the only one] (oo;)

"Also, then I will always be single, and ready to mingle." He wiggled his eyebrows, causing Rosetail to laugh.

(00) [Is he denying love or brutally accepting it? This would make a good plot!]

"Do you have a crush?" I asked.

"Yes. Willowbreeze." He answered, nonchalantly.

"Why did you just tell us?" Rosetail asked.

"'Cause I know she will never like me. Only pity me." He sighed.

"I am sooo sorry." Rosetail hugged him.

"It's fine." Crookedjaw backed away from the hug. "My expectations in life are really small. I'm just a machine to get my brother chicks to hit on.'"

"Same!" Rosetail lit up.

"Speaking of which," Crookedjaw added, "Can I get your number? I would prefer if you declined, so my brother won't pester me for getting more numbers."

"Don't let your brother know about this, but call me later." I instructed, sliding my number into his coat pocket. Let's see what he has in store.

"You don't have to handicap your time to me. You have better things to spend it on. No need to waste it on a boy with a dislocated mandible." He suggested.

"No, I would like to spend time with you." I told him.

.

.

.

His Genuine surprise turned into Genuine joy.

.

.

.

"Well thank you then." He responded, shaking my hand.

"Well I'm going to talk to some other people." Rosetail skated off.

"Hello there!" Fuzzypelt skated on in. "Who are you?"

"Crookedjaw." Crookedjaw answered, looking down reading at my number.

"Why Crookedjaw?" Fuzzypelt asked as Crookedjaw turned and faced him, "Tha- Ohh..

.

.

.

.

.

.

What happened?"

[Fuzzypelt, I thought you matured] (-;)

"Well, I fell on some rocks when I was running across a stream from some drunk angry brits."

"Okay…. Do you want any favors done?" Fuzzypelt asked.

Crookedjaw tried to hold in his emotion, but I could feel that he was a bit annoyed. However he flashed back to his regular "keep calm and carry on" mood. He's relatively Gung-ho for his disabilities.

"Not really..." Crookedjaw shrugged.

"None? I will take full responsibility. You can get some revenge."

"Actually," Crookedjaw grined, "See that brown-haired boy there?"

"Yes?" Fuzzypelt noted, "What about Oakheart?"

"Nail him with some snowballs." Crookedjaw stated.

"Hehehehe. This is going to be fun." Fuzzypelt grined in an slightly evil way.

* * *

"**WHAT THE CARP**!" Oakheart yelped.

"FACE THE SNOW WEDGIE!" Fuzzypelt cackled.

"AHH! SO COLD!"

"FUZZYPELT! GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANCE." Hailstar hollered.

Everybody stopped, and stared at the Fuzzypelt.

"HAH! That's what you get!" Oakheart shook out the snow.

"No regrets!" Fuzzypelt gave a salute as he walked by.

"Fuzzypelt…" Hailstar said ominously. He looked at Crookedjaw's vicinity, and then sighed.

.

.

.

.

.

"... That was a mighty good snow wedgie."

"**WHAT!**" Oakheart exclaimed while everybody else laughed.

"Fuzzypelt." Pinestar said.

"Yeah?" He looked at him.

"Was that called for?" Pinestar asked.

"It was a favor from somebody who wanted revenge." Fuzzypelt explained.

"Just don't do that again." Pinestar said, shaking his head.

"No promises!" He responded.

"Okay then... the MI 6 is leaving!" Pinestar sighed.

"That's us." I said to Crookedjaw. "Bye!"

"Bye Bluefur!" He said back.

* * *

**I guess I'm late on my schedule. I'll get the next chapter on Saturday, then, as a "gift."**

**Anyways, See you next week! **


	9. Snowfur: Ultimate Dectective

**The key for keeping promises is to keep them by a bare minimum. I wish I could have gotten this sooner, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. This is why I am communist.**

* * *

January 17th, 1953. West Berlin.

Chapter 9 - Snowfur, Ultimate Detective:

* * *

**Bluefur's POV: **

Ugh… Why does school have to be such a bore…

.

.

.

.

FYI, There are 62 numbers on the chalkboard. It might be useful, you never know.

.

.

.

.

.

"And here is your math homework. This is due tomorrow." Said our teacher, giving out some worksheets.

**Ding Ding Ding!**

"Finally!" I thought, "Now I can finally go home!"

"All right guys. Have a good and safe night." Our teacher spoke, speed walking out of the room as if we were the reincarnation of the devil.

I walked to my stupid girly pink backpack with my books, and put my homework in it.

.

.

.

.

Wait, Stupid girly...

"Hey, Snowfur." Thistleclaw advanced, "Do you want to hang out after school?"

(- -) [Ah, that's where my brain was going]

"Sorry, I have plans." Snowfur kindly refused.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Fuzzypelt and a couple of other nosey boys obnoxiously bursted out from the other side of the room.

"Shut up, Guys." Thistleclaw demanded, somewhat embarrassed.

"You can't your girlfriend to even to hang out with you!" Fuzzypelt wheezed through laughs.

"At least I can talk to girls!" Thistleclaw responded.

Fuzzypelt, still having bursts of laughter walked up to Thistleclaw and whispered something in his ears, and Thistleclaw suddenly got angry and said, "Take that back."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fuzzypelt moved into Thistleclaw's ear and blew into it.

(- -); [At this point, I thought everybody would be immune to it. Wasn't this the Advanced class?]

"EAT MOUSE-DUNG **FUZZYPELT!**" Thistleclaw said, waving his clenched fist, and chasing Fuzzypelt.

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO EAT YOU?!" Fuzzypelt joked as he leaped over the desk.

Kids these days

(- -) [I guess Thrushpelt was a bit wise] ***Reference to chapter 5 **

**"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!"** Our teacher shrieked.

They stopped moving, and turned to face our teacher obediently. **(But not before Fuzzypelt slid a desk between him and Thistleclaw, with a screech, nonetheless.)**

"He accused me of not being able to talk to girls!" Fuzzypelt blamed.

"He said my sister would gladly talk to him any day of the weak!" Thistleclaw glared, and then turned to face Rosetail, "But that's not true, IS IT?!"

Rosetail pondered for a moment. I wonder what was going on in her head?

**Rosetail's POV:**

TEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHHEHEHHEHEHEHeHEhehEhehHeeeHeEHeHEHEeHeeHHe

**Bluefur's POV:**

Rosetail looked down at her feet and murmured something.

"What?" Thistleclaw looked shocked.

"Maybe." she said.

(-) [Say sike right now]

Logically, this would make sense? I mean, She was cuddling up with Fuzzypelt a month or so ago, but was that all it took for her to moon over him? I don't think so, and by judging on the look of Fuzzypelt's face, he didn't either.

"Why did you hook up with my best friend?!" Thistleclaw yelled, looking betrayed.

"If you can hook up with one of my best friends, why can't I?" Rosetail responded, defensively.

Thistleclaw open his mouth but nothing came out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He eventually just walked out of the room.

Fuzzypelt smug look told me that he was going to say, "Suck It!", as Thistleclaw left.

Fuzzypelt waited until Thistleclaw left, and groveled to Rosetail.

"God Save the Queen." He repeated.

(00) [Not what I had in mind, but sure]

"She's Canadian, not British." Thrushpelt commentated.

"God Save the Prime Minister."

* * *

\- Afternoon -

* * *

I knocked on the door, and my Dad opened it. "How was your day, Bluefur?"

"Comical." I replied nonchalantly.

"Comical as in laughable, or funny?" Dad inquired

"Funny, then." I answered, staring at the living room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay." My dad, disappointed, stepped out of the doorway.

I walked in and threw my backpack on the couch, and the doorbell rang.

"Snowfur, the door is clearly open." I said, exasperated.

"It's polite to ring the doorbell." She answered.

"Don't go all Rosetail on me." I rolled my eyes.

"Where's dad?" My sister asked, changing the subject.

"In the kitchen, I think." I responded, not interested.

"**Hey dad!**

.

.

.

.

Ohhh

.

.

.

.

Sorry." Snowfur whispered.

"What was he doing?" I inquired.

"Talking on the phone."

"Kay." I answered, taking out my math homework.

6x + 7 = 25

-7 = -7

6x = 18

6x/6 = 18/6

x = 3

I scribbled down the answer, and began on the next problem.

"Bluefur! Are you going to answer the phone or not?" Dad asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Bluefur, will you get the phone? It's for you."

"Okay, Fiiiiiiiiine." I got up from my comfortable position.

"Less sass, missy!" My Dad commanded.

( - -) [Sheesh]

I picked up the phone, and Rosetail's voice came streaming out of the phone.

"**Are you going to come to the base today?"**

"Um.." I looked at my homework. "Maybe later…"

"**Don't slack out on me now!" **Rosetail demanded.

"But my homework….."

"**I have the same homework you bloody moronic jelly-filled schimpity boo wanker!"**

(o0) [Schimpity boo wanker?]

"Is it very important?"

"**..."**

"So I'm going to hang up, okay?"

"**Ha! Pay up!" **Fuzzypelt's muffled voice came through the speaker of the phone.

"**She hasn't hung up yet!"**

"**Oh.."**

"I'll be right there" I responded, and grabbed my bags.

"**Hahahaha! Suck it!"**

"**You're a girl…"**

"**It still applies, though."**

—

I hung up the phone, but before I could get out the door, my sister asked, "Bluefur, where are you going?"

"To a bookstore." I waved her off.

"Can I go too?" She asked.

"Umm... No?" I said.

"Why not?!" My sister said, visibly hurt.

"Well.. I have a special person I'm going to meet."

"Ahhh. Can I come along? I just want to know. Nobody else will." My sister insisted.

I gave her a solid, "No."

"You can't keep him away from me forever." My sister told me. "If I do find him, Then I will leak it out."

"Ehh. It will be a while before you figure out who it is." I said, closing the door behind me.

"We'll see." My sister said with a wicked grin on her face.

* * *

(oo| *Pink panther music

( - -) [I am an actual spy. I know you'll be behind me. That's my literal job.]

* * *

I walked into the bookstore and waved to the cashier, who waved back.

The doorbell rang behind me, and I heard an expected, "Mousedung!"

I turned around to see a Snowfur smiling sheepishly.

"You go here too?" Snowfur asked.

"I've never seen you in my life." The cashier said.

"Mousedung." Snowfur muttered.

Just as I was about to scold her about stalking me to the bookstore, Rosetail and Fuzzypelt walked out of the bathrooms.

"Hey, Bluefur are you going t-" Fuzzypelt managed until Rosetail clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Hello Snowfur!" Rosetail said, nervously.

"Hello." Snowfur said back.

I turn my eyes back to Snowfur and opened my mouth, but the doorbell rang, and Thrushpelt came through the door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thrushpelt, noticing our Mexican standoff, just slowly walked out.

* * *

As soon as he left, I began to rant.

"Listen, Snowfur. You have a unnecessary obsession of trying to prove you self right. You even stalk me to a bookstore to try and prove that you are right and that I am wrong. What you need to learn the the ability to let go of something. If you use any measures necessary just to prove that you are right, you will get nowhere in life. You also need to learn when to stop inquiring about other people's private business. If I had a crush, and wanted to keep it confidential, then know it is not your business, and stay out of it. You also should definitely not threat to leak out information if you find it out so that you can know their private information. That is blackmail, and very rude. Even if they do not accept your "offer", and you get the information, you should not leak the information out due to spite. If there is another reason you should tell other people, then you can tell others, but people don't like it when you gossip over there private business. And you blame me of having no manners."

.

.

"..."

.

.

"Umm.. Okay?" Snowfur responded, confused.

"Thrushpelt had the right idea." Fuzzypelt said, walking out of the book store. "Sayonara!"

"Now," I faced Rosetail, "What did you want to talk about?"

[She's Scary!] (OO )

"Actually, I need to go to the bathroom. Byyyyyyye."

With Rosetail leaving, that left me and Snowfur. And around 10 people reading staring at us 4th graders.

"Allright allright, go back reading." The cashier said, ending the tense silence.

As the crowd dispersed, I shoved my sister to the side, and walked out the door.

I caught one last thing before the door slammed:

"I will find your secret, just you wait."

* * *

**See, I kept my promise! (Technically) **

**Fortuna- I mean, Unfortunately, This will count as your weakly chapter. (oo;) [Saved it]**

**Also, I just go my first Hong Kong Viewer! WHOO WHOO! *Patriotic screeching* **

**FYI, I am a Hong Kong descendant in Indiana, so I am super proud of this person. **

**Anyways, bye!**


	10. Mission Crookedjaw

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own warriors, or anything else besides the plot. I don't know why you would think that, as you are on fanfiction, but yeah. I decided for every 10 chapters, I'll have a recap of stuff.**

***When you put the Labor in Labor day***

* * *

Main characters:

**Bluefur**

**Rosetail **

**Fuzzypelt **

**Thrushpelt**

Secondary characters:

Goosefeather

Snowfur

Thistleclaw

Crookedjaw

Stormtail (Dad)

* * *

Plot recap for chapters 1-9:

Moonflower and Stormtail have two children, Bluefur and Snowfur, which joins Thistleclaw, Fuzzypelt, Thrushpelt, and Rosetail in school. Snowfur and Thistleclaw are romantically attracted to each other, which annoys Bluefur.

During a play, Moonflower gets shot, and at her funeral, Bluefur is invited to the MI-6 by Rosetail. In the MI-6, Bluefur meets Goosefeather, and gets more friendly with Thrushpelt and Fuzzypelt. After some training, she goes to a gathering where she meets Crookedjaw, who is a tool of Oakheart to get women from pity. After being in the MI-6 for a while, Snowfur gets skeptical about Bluefur not being around the house, and is determined to find the truth.

* * *

March 24th, 1954, West Berlin

Chapter 10: Problems: Domestic and Abroad

* * *

**Bluefur's POV:**

"Hey Bluefur!" Thistleclaw waved.

"Snowfur is coming. Wait for 5 to 7 minutes." I responded out of routine.

"No, not that!" Thistleclaw said. "I need to ask something."

Hmm. What would he want?

"Yes?" I turned to face him, getting out my 'water' bottle filled with tea.

"Is it okay…" He said, a bit flushed as I drank my tea I prepared at home.

I gestured him to go on with my remaining hand.

"... If I date your sister?"

Σ ( Д )ﻌﻌﻌﻌ⊙ ⊙ **[WAT?!]**

I spat my green tea all over his coat.

"WHAT IN THE DARK FOREST!" I yelled, shocked.

"Is it okay?" Thistleclaw said, a bit more confident.

"You're only in 5th grade!" I exclaimed.

"We're in middle school." He responded, factually.

"Well," I thought, "If Snowfur does not accept, then you would have turn your reputation into a person who got rejected by their crush."

"But Snowfur will accept!"

"But her dad will not, and she always follows the authorities. You could either keep what you have, or lose you relationship with Snowfur in a failed attempt to ask her out."

(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و **[Your virginity is saved!]**

Thistleclaw thought for a moment. "But in your argument, Snowfur will never date."

"Not as a middle schooler, but maybe in high school. Just wait and bide your time, Thistleclaw."

"I guess you're right, then." Thistleclaw conceded.

"No kidding." I walked towards my school.

* * *

Lunch

* * *

"Hey Bluefur!" Rosetail called out, carrying her lunch tray. "Sit over here!"

I looked at the table, which was populated with Fuzzypelt, and Snowfur so far.

"Sure." I respond.

"What do you want, honey?" The lunch lady asked.

"I'll have the 'Beanie Weenie' with the soup and broccoli."

"Good choice." She said, plopping the food on the tray and gave to me. "Enjoy!"

I traveled over to the table, who had a new addition, Thrushpelt, and sat in between Rosetail and Thrushpelt.

"So, how are you?" My sister asked, in between bites of Beanie Weenie.

"Well." I said, avoiding the sausage and scooping the beans.

"Good." Rosetail also said at the same time.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Rosetail responded.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I spooned some of the sausage-bean mixture, when I got the feeling something was going to happen.

Something squished against me, and I turned left.

I barely saw Fuzzypelt scooch back to his lunch box, and then looked at who squished me. It was Thrushpelt, who was blushing, who was uncomfortably close with me.

"What in the-" I began.

"It wasn't me! It was Fuzzypelt!" Thrushpelt blamed, thoroughly embarrassed.

**{Innocent until proven guilty} ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

"Fuzzypelt..." Snowfur warned.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fine. Fine. I did it." Fuzzypelt admitted it, easing his hands in the air.

"Thank you." Thrushpelt said, triumphantly.

"But my poor boy Thrushpelt needed some stimulation for his hormones." Fuzzypelt patted Thrushpelt's back.

.

.

.

.

.

( o o) [Did Fuzzypelt just say that?]

.

.

.

.

.

"Fuzzypelt!" Thrushpelt exclaimed.

"Fuzzypelt!" Rosetail slammed the table, much louder that Thrushpelt's objection, and rose up from her seat. Her glare seemed to freeze everybody in it's path. Even Fuzzypelt looked a bit scared.

"We are eating. It is polite to not mention hormones." She said, intensely quiet.

"More like whore-moans." Thistleclaw joked as he sat down, oblivious of the situation.

"I'll get Fuzzypelt, you get Thistleclaw." Rosetail told Snowfur.

In a few seconds, Fuzzypelt and Thistleclaw were pulled, by the ears, to the bathrooms.

"I'll miss 5 minutes of lunch for this. You will pay accordingly." Rosetail said, in a unfamiliar dark voice.

* * *

Home, 4:30

* * *

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"I'll get it." My sister said.

.

.

.

(・_・ヾ) {Who is Crookedjaw, Dad?}

"Oh," I said shoving my homework off my lap and onto the couch, "That's for me."

**(￣ω￣) [Has my little sister grown up?]**

"Is he handsome?" Snowfur asked as she handed me the phone.

"Shhh." I shushed her.

"**Bluefur?"**

I could hear a loud argument behind Crookedjaw.

"Hello Crookedjaw, How are you?"

"**I need your help. Do you know where I live?"**

"Um…. No."

"**Come to he first house on Avenue Q, Got it?"**

"Got it. I'll be there in a few minutes. Do you need any backup?"

"**No, You will do."**

"Okay."

I hung up on Crookedjaw, and grabbed my jacket.

"Bluefur, Do you want me to come with you?" Snowfur asked.

"No." I responded.

.

.

**(*Sad Snowfur Noises*)**

.

.

"Dad!" I hollered.

"What, Bluey?" Dad looked up from the news.

"I need you to drive me to a house." I told him.

"Who's house?" Dad asked.

"Crookedjaw's house."

"I am not driving you to your boyfriend."

"It's for something important! I need to do it!" I pleaded.

"Can't you walk there?" Dad questioned.

"It's in the American sector." I responded.

"Americans are no good boyfriends." Dad remarked.

"That's not the point! I have some **Important Business **to do." I emphasized.

.

.

.

.

Dad rose his eyebrows, "I'll take you there, but if you're lying, you will be punished."

"Thank you so much, Dad!" I hugged him.

"This better not be a waste of time." Dad said, sternly.

"It won't!" I promised.

"While your going to the American sector, can I tag along?" Snowfur asked.

"No." Dad denied her.

"Why?" Snowfur asked.

"This is important." Dad brushed her off.

**[Huh. I guess Dad's favorite is me. Interesting]（＾～＾；）**

"Can you take to Thistleclaw's then?" Snowfur amended her request.

"No. Go play with dolls or something." Dad took an unorthodox umbrella. I oddly saw a flame in his eyes.

Dad put his jacket on, and took his car keys. Snowfur was gone, probably doing some trivial things.

* * *

**Crookedjaw's place.**

* * *

As we pulled up, I heard something break.

"Oh dear." Dad said, "You are right. I stay outside, if you ever need to flee."

**(-_-)ゞ゛[Retreat? In our moment of victory?]**

"Thanks dad." I said, as I walked up to the surprisingly large house. It was around the size of the base, plus the youth rooms.

I rung the doorbell, and Crookedjaw opened the door, his hair ruffled.

"Thank heavens." He sighed in relief, "Just agree with me."

"Okay?" I responded.

As I walked into the furnished living room, two people I assumed as Crookedjaw's parents were pointing and yelling at each other.

"Crookedjaw is useless! Send him to the orphanage!" The woman said. Her face was more covered than the Manhattan Project.

"Crookedjaw is just damaged a bit, Rainflower! You have to be a caring mother!" The Father tried to convince her.

"Shellheart, You're delusional! Crookedjaw is a burden!" Rainflower argued.

"A good mother cares for her kids, not throw them out the window due to a damaged jaw." Shellheart repeated his point.

**(Oo) [Mouse-dung, They're harsh]**

I saw Crookedjaw sigh as he closed the door.

.

.

**"A good mother will be honest to their kids! Even if they're a Good for nothing defect that leaches off their twin!"**

.

.

Leaches off their twin?

.

.

.

"Rainflower," I said, entering the argument, "**Are you a load of Fox-Dung!** You decided to abandon your own child because he is hurt, and not care for him! You are the worst parent I've ever met.** Go back to the dark forest where you belong, Fox-heart.**"

I turned to Shellheart, "Why her? You clearly can do better. Her make up is stronger than the plutonium bomb."

"Listen, little rascal." Rainflower began, "You don't know about the economics of caring for a broken child. It will be better for him to go to the orphanage, than to burden us. **Sit down, punk.**"

"Oh, please. The state of East Germany has pensions for 'burden children.' Besides, You are fairly rich, looking at the size of your house. Are you that selfish that you will abandon your child to keep putting on makeup?"

.

.

.

**Σ(･口･) [This SJW! I am your senior!]**

.

.

.

.

And by the way, **that fur coats look terrible with your lipstick crammed mouth. The person you blow probably has to wash it for an hour straight.**"

"Sit down, Whiz kid. That shirt contrasts with your pants. You learn fashion, little girl."

"I had to scramble over here to stop a fight, **Fat** woman. I don't even know how you are not in a mental ward, due to your crazy attitude. And seriously, Crookedjaw? It's like naming someone 'One-eye' or 'Half-tail. I didn't know demons got vacation."

"Okay, you self centered brat," Rainflower reached for a dagger in the wall, "Messing with a CIA agent was a bad mistake."

"Mother!" Crookedjaw protested.

"You'll end up looking worse than my son." Rainflower Crookedly smiled.

"Stop right there." Shellheart said. "I don't want to fight you."

"Who do you chose? Me, or that random girl?" Rainflower threatened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I chose Crookedjaw." Shellheart said.

* * *

-Meanwhile, Stormtail's apartment.-

* * *

**?**

"Go. I don't want to hurt you."

"Take me with you."

"No."

"Please."

"Get back."

Bang

* * *

**How do you like the cliffhanger? Not very much, probably. **

**I normally reply to viewers via PM, But due to Ivy storm, I realized that I can't do that anymore. Answer? Review responses at the end of the chapter!**

**Ivystorm (Chapter 9): I know right? I thought that they would probably not read warriors, but after some research (AKA google) I realized that they had some awesome book covers. They also have trading cards, as well. Crazy Right?**

**Anyways, see you next Sunday!**


	11. Abroad Problems

**I'm On time again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, or any of these characters. The only thing I own is** **the plot. **

**Also, Terrible fight scene ahead. And Terrible Fluff ahead. **

**Sue me.**

* * *

Continued:

Chapter 11: Abroad problems

* * *

**Crookedjaw's POV:**

"I chose Crookedjaw." Dad said, pointing the gun at Rainflower.

.

.

.

**( oo) […]**

.

.

.

( ง ᵒ̌皿ᵒ̌)ง⁼³₌₃ **{Then get ready to die}**

Rainflower lunged at Bluefur. Bluefur skillfully dodged right as Dad charged into Rainflower. I grab my concealed metal rod, and hit Rainflower's leg.

[**Oww! You and you conceited girlfriend will pay!] (つ****○･｀Д´･○****)つ¤=[]:::::::**

Rainflower threw the knife at me. Bluefur threw me to the ground, and the knife hit the picture on the wall.

**{****What is going on in here?!} **＼(o o)ノ **!**

.

.

.

**Ｏ(○｀_´○)乂(｀_´ )Ｏ**

.

.

"My Ex-husband attacked me because of it!" Rainflower said, meleeing with my dad.

**(°o°:))!**

"You piece of mouse dung!" Oakheart said. Realizing that he had no chance against my dad, he turned to Bluefur, who was helping me up.

"Your mother is lying." Bluefur said, sanguine.

**─=≡Σ(([ ⊐•̀⌂•́]⊐ **{I believe my mother more than my brother's girlfriend!}

Bluefur triped Oakheart, and jumped on him, and the two began grappling on the floor.

"Crookedjaw!" Bluefur yelled over the fighting. "Get My Dad! He's in the car outside."

"Got it!" I yelled running out the door.

* * *

I ran to the car and knocked on the door.

The door opened, and a brunette man eyes widened. After a moment, he asked, "What do you want me for?"

"Help your daughter fight off my Rainflower." I said, out of breath.

.

.

.

.

Bluefur's father got his umbrella, and walked into the house.

I ran after him. I heard a faint siren before it was drowned out by the sound of fighting.

* * *

As I ran inside, I saw that Oakheart had Bluefur struggling to escape a forearm choke.

"DONT TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" Bluefur's dad yelled, as he grabbed Oakheart off Bluefur and threw him at my mother.

** ( ◣д◢)ノ彡( o°o)**

"Dad!" Bluefur said, relieved.

"No time to talk, let's kick some butt." Bluefur's Dad spat, which gave me some shivers.

Rainflower and my Dad stopped fighting, as Bluefur's Dad walked towards them. He rolled up his sleeve.

.

.

.

.

**{Thank you so much! Please help me from my abusive husband!}** **(/□＼*)・゜**

**(;｀O´)o** **{Woah! She's the abusive one here! She hates my poor son!}**

"Be quiet. Bluefur, Who is the bad guy." Bluefur's dad said.

"The mother." Bluefur responded.

"WHAT!" Rainflower said, "I'm the good guy!"

"I trust my daughter." Bluefur's dad said.

.

.

.

"British vermin." Rainflower scowled.

Bluefur's dad grabbed the wrong end of the umbrella, and used the hook to pull Rainflower's legs from under her.

"AHHH" Rainflower screamed, as she landed with a thud.

I got ready to fight her once she got up again, but she stayed on the floor groaning.

I got closer to her, and she didn't notice my presence. An idea popped into my mind:

.

.

.

.

.

"Enjoy scoliosis, Fox-heart." I said, kicking her side with all my force.

* * *

**Bluefur's POV:**

"Poor kid." Dad said, starting up the engine, "His mother is a real Frog-Face."

"You mean Fox-heart?" I asked.

"We have stopped fighting, You can't say any more curse words, Bluey. You know better."

As we drove to an intersection, two policemen pulled us over.

"Sir, We are the Police. We have heard screams from the Shellheart manor. We would require you to go to our interrogation room for questioning." The first man said.

"I would prefer to go home and have dinner." Dad retorted.

"We all would, Sir." The second constable sighed. "But we need you to follow us. We will do it by force if necessary. Identification please."

Dad leaned closer and opened his wallet, and the second policeman inspected it.

"I see... I can let you go, but you will need to come to a court case, if one of the victims decides to sue."

"I understand." Dad responded.

They stepped out of the way, and Dad rolled down the street back to our house.

.

.

.

"Number one," Dad said once the cops were out of hearing distance, " tell me if you have a boyfriend first."

"He's not my boyfriend, Dad." I groaned.

"Fine, 'special friend'." Dad mocked.

"Shut up." I reacted.

"You know, your mother liked the name Whitestorm very much." Dad grined, repeating the story me and my sister have heard countless times.

"Dad." I warned.

"Okay, " Dad changed the topic, "do you know the other boy that defended his mother?"

"Oakheart, the supreme tosser?" I said.

I just heard him mutter, "I'm from Britain, and I don't know what tosser means."

"I don't know your classmates." Dad said, turning left. "But anyways, he looked a bit weary of you. Why?"

I thought back to my first gathering:

_(Chapter 8):_

_._

"_**FOR ROSETAIL"**_

_CRACK_

"I don't know why." I said.

"Well that's interesting." Dad remarked.

I unlocked the door, and saw Snowfur cuddled up with Thistleclaw on the couch, the TV still on.

.

.

.

.

THE FO-

* * *

Dad apparently had the same reaction.

"**GET THE FOX-DUNG OFF MY DAUGHTER, YOU MAGGOT!**"

Snowfur and Thistleclaw jolted awake.

Snowfur was the quicker one to react. "Dad! It's not like that!"

"You, get out." Dad said sternly to Thistleclaw.

"Yes sir, let me get my scooter first." Thistleclaw hurried.

.

.

**ᕕ( ◎_◎)ᕗ**

.

"Hurry, wanker." Dad said, losing his patience.

Thistleclaw grabbed his stuff, and rushed out the door.

"Bluefur, go to Rosetail's house or something, just stay away from Thistleclaw and leave me and Snowfur to have a little talk. Come back in 30 minutes."

First of all, Rosetail was Thistleclaw's sister.

Second, I was going to stay away from Thistleclaw from the beginning.

Third, Snowfur and I

Fourth, 30 minutes? That's a lot of time. That would probably be longer than the time I spent at Crookedjaw's.

However, Dad was steaming furious, so I decided to just do what he says.

* * *

I saw Thistleclaw in the hallway, dragging his scooter with him. I kinda felt bad for him, but he was making advances towards my sister…

.

.

(ー_ーゞ

.

.

The good part in me decided I might as well help, so I took some of his books and handed it to him. He looked so scared that I almost pitied him.

.

.

.

.

I said almost. I'm not growing soft, right?

.

.

.

.

"Thanks." Thistleclaw muttered, still shocked from the encounter.

"My dad said to go away, so that he could have a 'talk.' Mind if I stay for a while at Rosetail's house?"

"Sure." Thistleclaw said.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You already did." Thistleclaw joked, unenthusiastically.

You're running low on my pity counter.

"How did you end up sleeping with my sister?"

"Woah, Woah. You make it seem bad and dirty!" Thistleclaw backed away a bit.

"It's true." I responded.

"No it isn't!" He defended.

"Then what happened?" I questioned, crossing my arms and tapping my foot.

"Wellll, At 5-ish, Snowfur called me…

* * *

"_Thistleclaw! It's your girlfriend!" Rosetail howled._

"_Okay!" I said, turning off the radio._

_I took our ancient phone. _

"_Hey Snowfur!" I said, enthusiastically._

"_So…" Snowfur responded. Was there a twinge of regret in her voice? "I just want you to know you are a good person. And I never regretted meeting you. Have a good life."_

"_You too!" I said back._

_That was weird._

_._

_._

_._

_Wait._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Oh FOX-DUNG._

"_Dad! I need to save somebody!" I shouted, taking my scooter from the wall._

"_Save who?" I heard before I rushed out the door._

**ᕕ(╯°□°)ᕗ**

_I quickly ran up the Apartment stairs, and took the key hidden on the casing of the door. As I was opening the door, I could distinctly hear I love lucy on the TV. _

_I walked into the Snowfur-less Apartment._

_When I walked into Snowfur's room, I saw her hanging on a noose._

* * *

"WHAT" I shouted.

"Just kidding. Snowfur's still alive." Thistleclaw joked.

(╬ Ò д Ó)** {THIS IS NOT TIME FOR JOKES! YOU'RE RUINING THE TENSION!}**

* * *

_When I walked into the house, I saw Snowfur signing a note on the couch table. I quickly realized how serious she was about doing this._

"_Snowfur." I said, looking at the pistol in her hand. "You don't have to do this."_

_._

_._

_._

_Snowfur looked at my eyes, and sighed. "I didn't think you would be here. I should have done it sooner to protect you. You don't want to witness this."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Snowfur." I said._

"_I realized __I have no reason to live anymore." She said, tearing up. "My mom's dead. My dad's doesn't care about me. My sister hates me. I am just a burden. Nobody loves me."_

_._

_._

_._

"_I love you." I inched forwards._

"_Find yourself a better girl." Snowfur cried._

"_I can't anybody better than you." I could see her pain through her eyes. _

_This was the first time I saw usual jovial Snowfur shattered._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Go. I don't want to hurt you." She said, holding up her empty hand._

"_Take me with you." I pushed her hand away._

"_No." She managed._

"_Please." I said, pointing the gun at me._

"_Get back." she said, trying to turn the gun._

_She pulled the trigger._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I froze, Blood leaked out of my hand._

"_No." Snowfur whimpered._

_The bullet lodged itself in the wall_

"_Snowfur. You are the most precious thing to me. Please don't leave me." I hugged, holding back the pain._

"_I'm sorry." She wiped away her tears._

"_Please don't." I said again._

_She put her gun on the side of her face. I closed my eyes._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A moment passed, and I took this as a sign that she was doubting suicide._

_I gently gripped her wrist, and pulled the gun out of her hands, which she did not resist._

_I set the gun down on the couch, and hugged the sobbing Snowfur._

'_It's okay, I will always love you." I murmured to her._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_After a few more seconds of me comforting her, and her crying, Snowfur whispered back._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_I love you too." _

_._

_._

_We cuddled together for a few more minutes, until Snowfur started to snore quietly. _

_._

_._

_She was so cute when sleeping._

_._

_._

_I loosened the embrace, but she pulled me closer, muttering something. Not wanting to disturb her, I pulled her closer, and after some time of watching her snoring peacefully, I fell to sleep._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Next chapter next Sunday.**

**_Bye!_**


	12. Problems Part 2: Domestic edition

**Heheheheh…. Let's jump straight in, no questions asked! (^^ ) ;**

**Ivystorm: Happy mid autumn festival to you as well!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or it's characters. This is fanfiction. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Why would you think that?**

* * *

MI-6 base, August 1954

Chapter 12: Problems Part 2: Domestic edition

* * *

**Bluefur's POV:**

I walked into the youth room where I saw Fuzzypelt playing cards with Thrushpelt.

"Ha! I got a full-house!" Fuzzypelt said, making a lunge for the coins in the middle with some cards.

"I've got a 4 of a kind." Thrushpelt said, laying out his cards.

"Full house beats four of a kind." Fuzzypelt lied obviously.

( - -) [Don't fall for it]

"Really?" Thrushpelt handed him the pot.

Rosetail interjected, "It does not. Fuzzypelt, give him the pot."

.

.

.

"So close." Fuzzypelt threw the money unsportsmanlike into Thrushpelt chest.

"Fuzzypelt, shake his hand." Rosetail scolded.

"Fine." Fuzzypelt pouted.

"Kids!" Goosefeather said walking into the room, carrying some walkie talkies. "We've got equipment!"

"Dibs!" Fuzzypelt called out.

"For us to share, Fuzzypelt." Goosefeather added.

"Ha!" Rosetail laughed, "Get shut down!"

**(oo |ii) [Kids these days *Sigh*] -Thrushpelt**

"Don't be like that, Rosetail." Tawnyspots instructed. Tawnyspots was our engineer, Thrushpelt's brother, and was pretty smart. She managed to co-design the elevator-bathroom thingy, and adjusted all our equipment.

"Okay, Mister Tawnyspots." Rosetail followed.

"Now, I will teach you how to use the radios, and you need to listen. I'm not teaching you twice." Tawnyspots instructed.

"Okay, Mister Tawnyspots." Fuzzypelt responded.

"This button is for speaking." Tawnyspots pointed. "This button is to turn it off. You charge the radio by plugging the charger-cord to here. This is the emergency button. Only use this if you are being attacked. Any questions? No? Good."

Goosefeather handed us the black walkie-talkies and left afterwards.

* * *

**Index:**

**Fuzzypelt: Radio 1**

**Thrushpelt: Radio 2**

**Rosetail: Radio 3**

**Bluefur: Radio 4**

* * *

**Radio 2 - **"**Can you hear me?"**

**Radio 3 - **"**Yeah! This is cool!"**

**Radio 1 - **"**Great. What does this blue button do?"**

**Radio 3 - **"**Fuzzypelt! That's the Emergency button!"**

**.**

**.**

***Static***

**.**

**.**

**Radio 1 - **"**Oh."**

**Radio 4 - "IS THIS ON?"**

**Radio 3 - **"**OW! Too loud!"**

**Radio 4 - **"**Is this good?"**

**Radio 2 - **"**Yeah."**

**Radio 3 - **"**Can I use this to tell you to get me a drink?"**

**Radio 1 - **"**Sure, but I won't do it."**

**Radio 3 - **"**One bubble tea, with two mango shots****"**

**Radio 1 - **"**You're going to get a shot, though.****"**

**Radio 3 - **"**You're no fun…"**

"So, are you kids done playing now?" Sunstar remarked.

"I guess." Thrushpelt said, putting the radios back in the box.

"Okay. You have one day to observe the entirety of the occupations we have, and you will choose between them at the end of the day. These are the agents willing to take apprentices." Sunstar spoke, as he handed each of us a piece of paper:

**(When you're too lazy to make the paper)**

"Who are you going to shadow?" Thrushpelt asked.

"Tawnyspots." Rosetail said.

"Is he that interesting?" Thrushpelt responded, raising his eyebrows.

"Hah!" Fuzzypelt jokes, "You wish you were that interesting to a girl!"

.

.

.

{I don't see you doing any better in the booty department...}** ( ゜ロ ゜)**

.

.

.

I snorted, and Rosetail was on the ground, dying of laughter.

**✧(σ๑˃̶̀ꇴ˂̶́)σ {*Wheeze* You need some herbs for that burn?}**

Fuzzypelt shrugged, "It wasn't that funny..."

"It's the fact that Thrushpelt kept a straight face as he burned you into oblivion." I told him.

.

.

.

"Well... I going to Adderfang! Bye!" Thrushpelt waved.

"I guess I'll going to Sunstar." Fuzzypelt spoke.

"Wait for me!" I yelled after Fuzzypelt.

**(ﾒ■_■)y-～ [Let's do this]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

An Hour later:

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(oT-T)尸**

The next few hours were painstakingly long, and filled with training.

"_Give me 50 push ups, 40 sit ups, and 10 curl ups." Sunstar barked._

"_But sir," I whimpered, "I don't think any of can do that!"_

"_10 extra push ups for you, Missy."_

"_Put on your gear!" Sunstar yelled._

"_But this is too heavy!" I complained_

"_Is that a complaint?" Sunstar questioned._

"_No sir…" I muttered._

Due to Sunstar's stupidly high expectations, I fell behind Fuzzypelt. By lunch, we both knew who would be chosen as Sunstar's apprentice.

"So, Guess what?" Rosetail asked.

"Why?" Fuzzypelt asked.

**[You've failed!] o(〃＾▽＾〃)o [Guess what?]**

"What?" I asked.

"Tawnyspots is a friggin' genius! His neuroscience knowledge is unlimited! He in the most creative person ever!" Rosetail gushed.

"Thrushpelt is sitting here." I noted.

"So? It's not like there's any sibling rivalry." Rosetail responded.

**(- -) [Are you autistic?]**

"Any more denser, and I'll think you're Thrushpelt." Fuzzypelt chugged his root beer.

"Guys…" I warned.

"Oh please. It should be clear that Tawnyspots is way better than Thrushpelt. You're still pretty cool though." Rosetail patted Thrushpelt.

Fuzzypelt got out of his *drunk* state and realized what was the situation at hand.

"Umm." Fuzzypelt leaned into Rosetail's ear, and whispered something.

.

.

"What? But he's-" Rosetail argued before Fuzzypelt clamped his hand over her mouth.

"How 'bout I get you a milk tea." Fuzzypelt put on a forced smile and pulled Rosetail out of the room.

"Mmmph!" Rosetail tried to speak before the door closed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That left Thrushpelt and I sitting alone at the table.

Uncomfortable silence began to set in, so I looked at the piece of paper. I guess I'll be part of the support group.

I left towards the hallway to see what Stonepelt was doing.

* * *

"Ah! How are you doing?" Stonepelt said, closing his Japanese comic book.

"Well." I said, emotionless. The cover had a very interestingly dressed young girl.

"Did Fuzzypelt beat you when you both tried to be apprenticed by Sunstar, which left me as the only option?" Stonepelt asked, licking a lollipop.

I looked down.

"Fair enough." Stonepelt said, beckoning me to follow him.

* * *

We soon walked into a slightly cramped closet, about the size of the entrance bathroom. There were several sniper rifles and medicine bottles were carelessly thrown or hooked onto the shelf on the wall.

"This is the support team. We take care of sniping, and basic first aid."

"Anything else?" I asked in disbelief.

"We also dabble in Housework, when Goosefeather is too tired or decides to leave." He took a meter stick and measured my arm. The lollipop in his mouth dangled as he looked at the weapon filled wall.

"Which means?" I asked.

"Cooking, Cleaning, ect.." He said, taking a rifle from the wall, and shortening it's handle.

"This grip should fit you well." He threw the gun at me.

( う**,**´)づ︻╦̵̵̿╤── \\(˚ ˚")/ **{HOLY STARCLAN}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{I'm going to give you the gun}**

**(- - ) [….]**

Surprisingly, it fit pretty well. Looks like the lollipop was not just for show. I began moving it around.

**"Woah! It's loaded!"** Stonepelt grabbed the gun barrel and pointed it up.

**{How was I supposed to know?!} ԅ║ . º ◯ º . ║ノ**

"I was joking with you. " Stonepelt rolled his eyes, "What crazy perso-"

He was cut short when the gun barrel hit him across the face.

* * *

Sunstar called all the agents to the Common room. "Agents, as you know, we have 4 recruits ready for apprenticeship.

**Adderfang,** you have served well in the 2nd great war as a heavy weapons specialist. May you teach Thrushpelt the ways of heavy weapons and the balance in it.

**Tawnyspots,** You have served the mechanical needs for Thunderclan with distinction. May you teach Rosetail the true power of knowledge.

**Stonepelt,** you have learned well in your studies of support weapons. May you teach Bluefur that necessities of support.

**I** have taken the honor of teaching Fuzzypelt myself to become a future assault squad leader.

**"Thrushpelt, Rosetail, Bluefur, Fuzzypelt! Thrushpelt, Rosetail, Bluefur, Fuzzypelt!"** The agents chanted.

After the chanting died down, Sunstar announced, "Training for the apprentices will begin every day starting at 4. Do not be late."

* * *

**Stonepelt's POV:**

"Dad, where's Bluefur?" Snowfur asked.

"How would I know?" I responded sarcastically.

"You don't have to be mean about it." Snowfur replied.

...

I should probably apologize to my daughter for being "mean" her.

"Hey Snowfur." I began.

"Oh please, I don't want your pathetic excuse of an apology." Snowfur sassed.

"Wha-"

"You are not a good dad. You don't even treat me as a daughter. All you care about is 'Precious' Bluefur."

"Snowfur."

"Stonepelt."

**{Why are you being this moody?} (・_・ヾ [Is she a teenager now?]**

"Why can't you be a parent?"

"Hello?" Bluefur knocked on the door, "You in there?"

"I'll open it." I walked to the door.

"Scurry along, Stonepelt." Snowfur waved me off.

"Okay missy, stop right now." I demanded.

"Why?" She answered, bristling.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are any of you going to open the door?" Bluefur asked.

I unlocked the door.

Bluefur opened the door, "So, How are you guys?"

Neither of us answered.

"Guys?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Just me?"

The standoff ended once my phone rang.

"**Stonepelt, I have a dangerous mission for you." Sunstar informed me. "Meet me at the base tomorrow. We'll prep for an assault the dark forest base."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(＊〇□〇）…!！ [An ASSAULT on the Dark forest base?! Is he CRAZY? That's suicide!]**

"Okay sir."

* * *

**Guess what? As of now, Hong Kong is the second most common place my readers come from! ＼（＾▽＾）／**

**Anyways, see you next week!**

**(Casually ignores the fact that I forgot to post a chapter two days ago)**


	13. Lost and found

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. You should know this. **

**I've missed two weeks in a row. Welp….**

**Ivystorm: Yeah, don't make the Chinese government shut down this fanfic. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I generally assume that Snowfur is around ten at this age. (Which is why Bluefur is so "disgusted" with her relationship with Thistleclaw)**

**Muziccat91: Well, I'm kinda making Snowfur into a (For lack of a better word) "High Maintenance" girl, which is spontaneous in almost every way. (Ex: Her lack of control in her relationship with Thistleclaw). I can't say much due to plot points, but Snowfur is going to live a generally "normal" life for now... (Cackles in foreshadowing)**

* * *

? August 9th, 1954

Chapter 13: Lost and Found

* * *

**Stonepelt's POV:**

"Watch out!" I yelled.

Sunstar ducked as a lazer shot above him. I sighed.

Compared to the DARK FOREST, our weapons were completely primitive.

(ｷo-o )o┏┳… **(SC) **

[I know Tawnyspots and Ottersplash are doing their best, but we need better weapons] ━╤デ╦︻(▼-▼#)~~ **(DF)**

"Who's Fox-Dung idea was this!" I yelled over the sound of our guns and their lasers.

"STARCLAN told me to do so!" Sunstar yelled.

Another blast of energy shot right next to me.

"We need to go! **This is suicide!**" I shouted. "Our operatives are being neutralized left and right!"

Sunstar stopped moving for a second, and eventually did the wise decision, and commanded, "STARCLAN RETREAT!"

**"They've locked the door! We need some time to open it!" -Radio 2**

"Fox-Dung." Sunstar spoke, "I'll hold them off! You guys get out! How long 'till we get out?"

**"About a minute, Sir." -Radio 3**

"I'll hold them off!" Sunstar yelled, raising his rifle.

I thought of my duty, and his importance...

┌(メo o) o┏┳[and did the right thing]

* * *

"Get Back!" Sunstar commanded as I stood in front of him and pushed him behind me.

"Stonepelt, What are you doing?!" Sunstar shouted

"Sir. I will hold them off. You go on ahead. The MI-6 needs you." I reloaded my gun.

"This was my idea! I will go down!" He explained.

"Better I die than you. I don't have much left to live for." I saluted.

"What about your children?" He asked though the sound of bullets.

[**One of them hates me, the other avoids the house**]** (メo o)=З**

**"GO!"** I shoved him back and charged forwards. **"FOR STARCLAN!"**

I ran through the makeshift defenses firing my gun at the defenders.

Then, a bullet hit me. I staggered for a bit, but the damage gave me adrenaline. Grabbing a grenade, I threw it at a sniper on a balcony.

...

Another bullet hit me, and I fell on my knees.

...

A shock I was too familiar with ran through my body.

...

Before I blacked out I heard one last thing.

...

"And another one bites the dust."

* * *

**\- Two weeks later -**

* * *

**Bluefur's POV:**

It has been two weeks since my dad abandoned us.

It's kinda odd that he just left us without any final words or instructions. What's even more odd is that Snowfur actually gave some respect to him. Maybe it's some "Missing/Dead" phenomenon, maybe it's an eccentricity of the mind, who knows?

For the time being, Snowfur and I had been living at Rosetail's place. However, all of us knew we were overstaying our welcome.

"Hey Snowfur and Bluefur! Come into the car!" Thistleclaw yelled.

"Coming!" Snowfur yelled.

I was half expecting Fuzzypelt to yell, "That's what she said!"

Clearly, Thistleclaw was thinking the same thing. Rosetail, however, was giving him disapproving stare.

...

"That's what she said?"

**[Really Thistleclaw?] (◞‸◟；)**

"Sorry..."

"Hurry up kids!" Rosetail's dad yelled.

"Got it!" Rosetail yelled.

We crammed into the old car, and Rosetail's dad backed out of the driveway.

Thistleclaw and Snowfur began talking about cars or something. However, I could hear optimism from Thistleclaw. Too much optimism. Like he was trying to hide something.

I threw that thought out of my head, and stared at the buildings outside the window pass by.

We crossed into the Riverclan sector, and drove up a hill. The first thing I saw was a sign saying, "Berlin Orphanage."

Mouse-dung.

.

.

.

.

To be fair, I did see that coming.

We pulled into the nearly empty parking lot, and Snowfur innocently asked, "Where are we?"

Thistleclaw then groaned, "Dad.."

"My word is final." His dad responded sternly.

* * *

We all got out of the car, and Rosetail pulled me behind the car.

"So, Bluefur. I know you will handle this better than you sister, due to your sangfroid personality, but-"

"I know, I saw the orphanage sign outside. I won't hold this against you."

"Phew. That was a lot easier than I anticipated."

"No worries. It has been completely generous of you to house us for two weeks. Thank you for that."

We walked towards the entrance of the orphanage, and while walking, I saw Snowfur crying while Thistleclaw embraced her.

つ( . •́ _ʖ •̀ . )つ (/□＼*)・ﾟﾟ･｡

**... ┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌ [Cry-baby]**

I walked inside, and I got a greeting from a lady at the counter.

"Hello! How are you?" She said with enthusiasm.

"Well, thank you." Rosetail responded pleasantly.

"Are you here to tour the orphanage?" She smiled.

"Uhh… Sure!" Rosetail responded.

"Great!" The lady sighed as she got out of the booth.

* * *

We walked through the halls. There seemed to be a lack of children, besides some mopping the floor. Normally, you would think that an urban population would have an overcrowded orphanage, but not this one I guess.

"Where are the children?" I asked.

"In the Shadowclan sector." The lady sighed, "Ever since the shadow cats split berlin, half of the population is on the other side. We've suggested a plan to transfer orphans, but Clawlin **(Stalin) **won't, and never will bargain with the 'Capitalist Kittypets.'"

"That's a shame." Rosetail related, "I mean, can't the Shadowcats just agree on some kind of decency?"

"I know, right!" The lady responded.

For the rest of the tour, Rosetail and the lady kept talking about politics and stuff, so I excused myself and walked back to the entrance.

Snowfur seemed to have calmed down by now, and Rosetail's dad was casually handing a paper to the clerk.

"Mister, I'll need you to sign here, here and here." The clerk said.

"Okay." Rosetail's dad gave a posh signature, and the clerk gave him a thank you.

"Here, follow me kids." The lady said.

"Got it." I responded, following her.

"Are you going to follow us, young sir?" The clerk asked.

"No, I'm his son." Thistleclaw explained.

"Are you giving half of your children to the orphanage because you don't **want to keep them?!**" The lady raised her voice at Rosetail's dad.

"No," Rosetail's dad responded casually, "This is my biological child, and these are just some children who I took care of once their parents …. Disappeared."

"Sure…" The lady didn't looked convinced, but took us each by the hand, and led us to a room.

"This is your room." She pointed to a room, and handed us a piece of paper warped in some kind of a transparent thingy. "Here's the schedule. The back of it is a map. Enjoy."

She left us, and I stared at the schedule.

(- - ) [Great costumer service, I suppose]

* * *

Free time ends in an hour or so, judging by the clock on the wall.

"We've got one hour of free time, Snowfur."

"Got it." She said, strolling out of the room and looking at her map.

[...]

Well, I guess I'm all alone.

I stared at the map. Where do I want to go…

I eventually chose to go to the library, which I immediately indulged myself in the assortment of sudoku books.

* * *

\- 10 puzzles later -

* * *

"AHA! You thought you could have fooled me, but I know that there's a 3 there. Checkmate, Sucker!" I yelled. Normally, that would give me some strange looks from the rest of the people reading. However, It seemed like they were used to it.

A sound coming from the speakers announced, "Dinner time."

A couple of groans filled the library, and people began shuffling towards the exit. I looked at my map and stumbled my way to the cafetorium, where I found Snowfur. I cut in front of people to stand next to my sister, but the people behind me did not complain, for some reason. I quietly overheard Snowfur's conversation with a woman, around high school age.

"- but people here don't like it, It's crazy! At least they should try to pretend to like it."

"I see. Oh, hello, Bluefur! Bluefur, this is Whiteye. Whiteye, Bluefur." Snowfur introduced me.

"Nice to meet you." I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." She smiled. There was something weird about her smile, but I couldn't decipher it.

"Oh, bye the way Blu-"

"Moveeeee." People behind us complained.

"Okay." Whiteye stared at them.

We walked to the lunch counter, and took a tray.

As we sat down at an empty table, I asked, "What were you going to talk about?"

Snowfur opened her mouth, but Whiteye's interjected.

(メ o) {I'm blind in my right eye}

[Oh]

.

.

Why does every American I meet is broken?

.

.

.

"It's fine, I've dealt with it before." Whiteye spoke. "It doesn't really bother me. If you call me One-eye, on the other hand…"

.

.

.

.

"Well... I didn't see that coming." I spoke.

"THAT WHAT SHE SAiddddd….." yelled a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around, and saw a horrified look on Fuzzypelt's face.

* * *

**I'm really bad at keeping my schedule... (^^) ;**

**.**

**.**

**I'll move it to every Tuesday, then. Mondays if I'm feeling good.**

**-Bye!**


	14. Emblamed conflicts

**I think the reason I'm soo late is because of the copy and paste emoticons... Might lay off on them for a while...**

**Muzic (2): **

**1.) You know me too well...**

**2.) I'm trying to give Bluefur some relatabiliy. In the Book (Bluefur's Prophecy) She was a bit edgy.**

**Ivystorm: Shhhh... Yup, But I have to make her relateable somehow. **

Disclaimer: I would not own warriors.

(get rekd)

* * *

Continued

Chapter 14: Embalmed conflict

* * *

**Bluefur's POV**

"Fuzzypelt!?" Snowfur bursted out water from her mouth.

"Hello! Guys, this is Fuzzypelt, Fuzz-" Whiteye began.

"We know who he is." I told Whiteye. "He goes to our school."

"Ah! That's interesting." She smiled.

Fuzzypelt spoke back in a softer voice. "Hi?"

"I did not know that you lived here!" Snowfur exclaimed a bit too loud for my preference. "How do you get to school everyday?"

"I walk there." Fuzzypelt responded.

"Really? But that's-"

"A thirty-minute walk."

That makes a lot of sense, actually. Fuzzypelt has always been late to school. Thistleclaw always teased him about it.

**( Oo) [What I'm surprised about is that Fuzzypelt had managed to keep this a secret for so long]**

"Who were your parents?"

"Ummm.." Fuzzypelt scratched his head.

"You're not supposed to ask those questions." I told Snowfur.

"..."

I heard Snowfur mumble, "And you … Rosetail."

"Oh, you know Rosetail too?" Whiteye asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Becau-"

Whiteye never got to finish her sentence, as Fuzzypelt decided to slap her.

"What was that for!?" Whiteye questioned.

Fuzzypelt just gave her a murderous look.

After a stare down between Whiteye and Fuzzypelt, Whiteye sat down and began eating her food. Fuzzypelt sat soon after, and we all ate in awkward silence, and avoided each other for the rest of the day.

Just as I was going to sleep, I thought,

[I wonder why Fuzzypelt got so defensive]

.

.

.

Of course I know that Fuzzypelt likes Rosetail. I'm not dumb, okay?

* * *

**Crookedjaw's POV:**

Ever since Bluefur beat the crap out of my brother, things had gotten a little… Crazy.

.

.

Originally, I thought that Rainflower was just going to let it go in a week in her miniscule head, but she kept the grudge. Oakheart broke his arm when Bluefur's father threw him at Rainflower. Then, a few days, a man in a suit walked into the building, pushing Rainflower, who was in a wheelchair.

Rainflower cackled, "Enjoy US court."

.

.

.

.

Oh Mouse-Dung.

.

.

.

.

There are two reasons I hate court:

One of which is that my face just gains pity, but no empathy. They just feel sorry for me. I actually have a whole box of random Knick Knacks that I've gotten when I visited any public place.

The second reason I hated court was due to Anti-German. Basically, We lived in West Berlin, which was supposed to be governed by the German courts. However, our entire family are spies, and since the Marshall plan was basically what kept West Germany alive, they are inclined to suck up to the US. So, we will be tried under US law, which means we will be tried by a US jury.

The problem is that I can't speak English, but my brother can. He'll seem more American, so that would put me at a natural disadvantage.

Back to Stereotyping, there is a whole lot paranoia about Nazis, so if you mention anything about sharing, or have a distant cousin's roommate's dog's vet's Neighbour's origin country be in Hamburg, you would be considered a Nazi, and you would basically lose the case, Which means you have to be really careful of what you say, and what information you give out.

* * *

That was a few months ago. But a few weeks after we had been informed about court, we met our lawyer.

My dad brought me into an office in downtown Berlin. There he introduced me to Fallowtail, our lawyer. Also, she was Willowbreeze's mother. I think the only reason that we went there was because this was the only lawyer he knew.

"Oh… Hello. Do I know you?" She asked, cautiously.

"Yes, I'm the deformed kid in the same class as your daughters." I spoke, staring up at her.

Out of courtesy, I reached into my backpack, and put one of those surgeon masks on my face. A short look of relief in her eyes told me she was now comfortable again.

"So... Your parents are going through a civil court case. Do you know how American law works?"

"Somewhat. It's crooked and broken, but 'good enough' for justice." I responded.

.

.

.

.

.

**[He's too honest] (- - )**

.

.

.

.

"Great. What I need from you is an Alibi." She pulled a piece of paper.

"What is an Alibi?" I asked.

"When your on the stand, My mother will ask you for some information about something you would know personally which will help her case. That is an alibi." Graypool responded, blowing bubblegum as she loused on the couch.

"Graypool, what are you doing here!?" Willowbreeze's mother asked her.

Graypool put down her magazine of sports, "I was bored, and Willowbreeze got the sudoku page in the news, so I figured I would just sit in your office."

Willowbreeze's mother whispered something to Graypool, and Graypool nodded.

"Follow me." Graypool commanded as she walked out the door and down the stairs. She hummed as she slid down the stair rails.

I followed her downstairs and through a confusing series of lefts and rights to end up in some sort of coffee shop.

She sat down in a fluffed chairs, and motioned me to sit on the one oppisite of hers.

"You know what, this might not be the best idea." Graypool said, switching seats with the one facing sideways to me. There was no actual seat right in front of me, as the fireplace was there, so this was the closest we could get to face each other.

"Anyways, I want to let you know that this is going to be okay, and you have nothing to fear." She said, as if it was rehearsed.

"Got it." I said. **[It would be more sincere if you didn't blow a bubble in my face]**

"Great. Also, did you actually break your mom's spine!?" She whispered excitedly. I saw stars in her eyes.

.

.

"Kinda... I mean, Rainflower deserved it."

"Why?"

For the next ten minutes, I explained my situation, which was onslaughted by constant comments and questions.

"Well, that's not completely justified, but I could see it we could turn it into a child neglect/abuse thing." she muttered, after hearing my story. She then laid down on the couch and popped another piece of gum in her mouth.

**[She's too Tomboyish to seem any bit professional] (- - )**

I thought just to leave Graypool thinking about the predicament we were in, and I pick up a newspaper.

* * *

**NEW SOVIET RULER RELEASES POLITICAL PRISONERS** FROM** THE GULAG WORK CAMPS POSSIBLE END TO THE COLD WAR?**

After the death of Clawin, the Soviets had been ruled by Malenclaw's **(Malenkov) **cabinet. After a few days of Malenclaw's government, Malenclaw resigned, and left Khrushchew **(Khrushchev I'm sorry, but this is the best I could do.)** as the de-facto leader of the Soviet Union, and Khrushchew was formally elected First Secretary in September. After a couple of power plays, which took out many influential leaders, including former First Secretary Malenclaw, Khrushchew began turning on Clawin's policies. Just recently, he released political prisoners from the Gulag, which caused some outrage in late Clawin's supporters. Upon hearing…

* * *

The paper began rambling about how Khrushchew began defunking the cult of personality of Clawin, and how it could lead to an end to the cold war. It was immensely boring, so I flipped through the paper in search of the missing comics.

I looked around to see if I had accidentally dropped the page. I saw Graypool solving a crossword puzzle, humming gaudily. It dawned on me that on the back side of the word puzzles, there were the comic sections.

{٩ಠಠ} **[What is an eight letter word for a sneaky comic stealer?] **

.

.

.

.

After a few seconds of boredom, I thought I might as well start a conversation.

"I want to ask you something, and want you to answer completely honestly." I said, taking Graypool out of her own world.

"Yes?" she said, looking up.

"Do you think we have a chance?" I asked.

She stared right at me. She didn't even pop a bubble. A moment passed by.

.

..

...

….

...

..

.

"...Barely." She said.

Well that helps…


	15. Shellheart Vs Rainflower

**Just realized I never added a post section to chapter 14. WElp**

**Ivystorm: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, or any of that sort. Also, I know this is not really accurate criminal law, but I'm too lazy to study about it. I probably won't represent courts correctly anyways, so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Four months later... (December 1955)

**Shellheart Vs Rainflower**

* * *

"This court will now be called into order. All rise!" The bailiff spoke as the clock struck noon.

Normally, I wouldn't know what the mouse-dung was a bailiff was, which is a old policeman infarte of the court, but Graypool had seemed determined to make me learn the nomenclature of the court. She even made me flashcards.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Flashcards.] (- - ) ;

.

.

.

Just think about that.

The judge walked into to the court. He was a stout man wearing a traditional judge attire. I suddenly felt underdressed. I looked at my brother on the opposite side of the room. He was wearing one of those old fashioned neck things.

"You may be seated. We shall now begin in the opening statements." The judge said.

"Greetings, your honor, and the people of this courtroom, I am…."

While the Prosecutor began spouting off about the reason that Rainflower and my brother were the victims of the Defendant, I asked about the frilly neck thing to Graypool. She said it was a ruff, and that it was only worn to look professional, and to make the other side look as slackers.

Ten minuets later

"... And that is why they," He pointed at Dad. " are responsible for the crimes committed to the victim."

"Okay. Defence, your opening statement please." The judge said.

"Good day, Your honor and the jury. I am Fallowtail, and this is my argument why the defendant is justified to defend themselves against the accuser. Let's take a look into the self defence laws. We believe that Rainflower had attacked Shellheart and Crookedjaw in their own house, and due to the stand your ground clause, Shellheart and Crookedjaw are fully justified to defend themselves from Rainflower, which is why they are innocent."

.

.

.

"That's all?" The judge asked, baffled.

"Yes." Willowpelt's mom answered. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, I just expected for it to be a bit longer. Germans are on the point."

I briefly saw Oakheart smirk.

"Allright, let's bring up witnesses. Prosecutor, how many witnesses do you have?" The judge asked.

"3." The lawyer responded.

"Bring one up, then."

"The Prosecutor would like to bring up the policeman at the scene."

He stepped onto the court floor. The bailiff brought him a bible.

He put his hand on the bible, "I solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me God."

"Huh? Can we get a translator?" The judge asked.

"Sure." The bailiff responded.

"We already have one." The Prosecutor responded.

"Them bring him here. Ask him if he solemnly swears that he will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

A middle-aged woman walked onto the court floor.

Do you solemnly swear you will translate to the best of your ability?"

"Yes." She said, and then turned to him, "Do you affirm that you will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"So help me God" He said.

"He said yes."

"All right. Name, age, and occupation."

The young man spoke his testimony, which was super long, and circumlocutory, but the main points the witness proved was that:

**1)** Rainflower was already in the house.

**2)** A man and a girl were the only people to enter the building.

**3)** Rainflower and Oakheart were badly hurt

**4)** A MI6 agent and a small girl in a car rode away

Using this information, the Prosecutor began interpreting it:

"First of all, Rainflower was in the house when she was assaulted,"

"Objection, there is a lack of authentication that she was attacked." Willowpelt's mom objected.

"Judge, If you give me a few more sentences, you will see my reasoning."

The judge thought for a moment, and responded, "I belive you for now, objection overruled."

"Thank you, your honor. Now, Rainflower was inside the house when the battle started. We know that the two sides were Rainflower and Oakheart against Shellheart, Crookedjaw, Stormtail, and Bluefur. If you look at it, It was a bit uneven, 4v2. I believe that the reason Rainflower and Oakheart was hurt so much is because they were ganged up on by those four. However Bluefur and Stormtail were British, which meant that there was preparation beforehand, showing that Shellheart and Crookedjaw set up the incident. This proves why they are responsible for the damages."

"That's logical."The judge said. "Would the defence like to cross examine the witness?"

"Sure. How do you know that the man and the girl were the only people to enter the building?"

"They were the only people to exit the building, and I was at the entrance of the street."

"Was the scuffle still going on?"

"No."

"So how do you know they were the only people to leave the building?"

"The neighbors that informed the Police had kept a lookout on the exits of the buildings. No one else came out."

"How do you know that Stormtail was a MI6 agent?"

"He showed me his identification."

"Thank you, that will be all."

[I could see that this was going to be a long day…]

* * *

"Next witness please." The Judge spoke to the Prosecution.

"We call up Rainflower." The Prosecutor announced.

Rainflower was in her fancy and somewhat revealing dress.

**[What a two face-] (╬ﾟ◥益◤ﾟ) ╬ﾟ**

"Crookedjaw, are you okay?" Graypool asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered back.

"Crookedjaw, you are turning red…" She mentioned.

**[Am I?] (ﾟ◥益◤ﾟ )**

"They won't want to look at me." I responded.

And by looking at Graypool, we both knew that was true.

* * *

Rainflower put her hand on the bible.

**[Ironic that the devil swears to god] (｡･｀ω´･｡)**

"Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes I do." She said.

She walked to the witness bench and sat down on the chair.

"Let me ask you some beginning questions." The prosecutor said. "What is your name, age and occupation?"

"Rainflower, In my 30s, and I work for the United States government."

"What happened when you were attacked?"

"Well, I was cooking dinner, and Crookedjaw began whine, so I said, plenty of people have problems, deal with it. He got really angry, and kicked me. I told him don't do it again, but he did, so I smacked him. Shellheart only saw me smack him, and-"

**(╬⓪益⓪) ! ! !**

This time, I couldn't stand it. I stood up and yelled, **"What the dark-forest is this?! We all know this is not true! You-"**

The judge slammed his gavel.

Willowpelt's mom pushed me down. "Crookedjaw, sit down or get out."

I sat down, but snarled.

"Back to what I was saying, " Rainflower said, " Shellheart only saw me slap him, and attacked me. Crookedjaw jumped in. Luckily, Oakheart came to defend me, but it wasn't enough. After two minuets, They overpowered us, but luckily, they stopped after the cops came."

"Were you hurt badly?"

"Yes."

"And you had to stay in a hospital for a while?"

"Objection," Willowpelt's Mother spoke, regaining her sense of professionality, "Leading question."

The judge hit his gavel, "Sustained."

The Prosecution rephrased his question. "How long did you stay under care?"

"A month."

"And….."

The prosecution began rambling again, with the occasional objection, so I took out a piece of paper, and began to fold it.

* * *

By the time they finished, I had already made a shrunken and a pretty decent looking paper airplane, if you ask me. I hope it flies just as well.

Willowpelt's mother stood up, and started her cross examination.

"You said the fight lasted half a minute. Would you like to change you testimony?" She said.

Rainflower responded, "No?"

"Well, If it lasted less than 120 seconds, how would Bluefur and Stormtail be able to join?" She asked, raising her voice.

The aura around her was colored dark blue.

Rainflower began, smugly, "They came-"

▀▀▀▀┌(▀Ĺ̯▀)┐▀▀▀▀ **{Two mineuts}**

"They were there befo-"

**"And you didn't do anything?"**

"I thought they were walk-"

**"It a mansion with a gate."**

"They snuck in!" Rainflower finished her first sentence.

**"While you were a CI-"**

**"OBJECTION, Badgering the witness!" **The opposing lawyer salvaged what he had.

"Sustained." The judge slammed his hammer. "Please let the witness calm d-"

**"How could they have gotten there in two mineuts."**

Rainflower stuttered, "I do-don't know?! They must have been there in the beginning!"

**"Defence, Stop harassing the witness." The judge ended the confrontation.**

Willowpelt's mother looked her in the eye.

"Also, You said you smacked your son. Do you want to retract it?" Willowpelt's mother silently dared Rainflower.

**[Isn't this for their side?] (0o ) ?**

Rainflower said, "Yes."

"Then what did you do that caused Shellheart to attack you?!" Willowpelt's mother asked.

"Nothing." Rainflower responded.

"So Shellheart attacked with no reason in your story?" ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ (▀Ĺ̯▀) ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀

"Yes." **( ;O O)**

"And you did not provoke anything?" ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ **(▀Ĺ̯▀)** ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀

"Yes." 工ｴｴｪｪ(;O O)ｪｪｴｴ工

**"Objection, leading question."**

**"Sustained."**

The judge and the prosecution was hand in hand killing our argument.

"That will be all." Willowpelt's mother breathed out.

"Oh, look at the time!" The judge said with fake astonishment. We could all tell he was afraid of Willowpelt's mom. Who wouldn't though. "We should conclude this trial for the day. Jury, you are not allowed to talk about this in any way, understood, okay. Let's take a break."

"But-" The prosecution sputtered.

By that time, plenty of people had picked up their stuff, and began funneling out of the court, and Willowpelt's mom ran out of the room.

"She needs to go to the bathroom." Graypool said, nonchalantly. Her furnished outfit contrasting with her lack of any furnished attitude. "Trials are long and boring."

**{BORING? LAW IS THE BEST THING ! ! !} 《《o( 〃＾▽＾〃)o》》**

"So what do we do?" I asked her.

"Do you all want to get dinner?" Dad asked us.

"Sure." said Willowpelt, who was just sitting in the back the entire time.

My dad gave off a face that's like:

**[Where the foxdung did you come from?]（〇□〇*）…！**

"I guess." I took all my origami creations and stuffed them in Graypool's pocket.

Graypool didn't** (and probably wouldn't)** notice, since she was already inspecting at the papers sprawled over the desk.

"You go ahead, I am going to highlight some stuff and see the local ghettos fighting. I've already brought dinner." She flashed a credit card, to which my dad snatched back from her.

"This is mine..." He muttered.

**[Really?] (- - ;)**

"Are you going to be safe by yourself?" My dad asked.

"I should be fine, the bailiff will still be here."

"That's no-"

"If you tell my parents I'll leak your credit card number." Graypool popped a piece of bubble gum in her mouth. "I've heard that the gangs here are especially tough. I want to see them fight."

**[…]**

Okay." Dad walked towards the exit.

Willowpelt and I followed him.

* * *

We walked to a diner, and sat at a table. A lady on skates brought us a menu. It was nearly dark, so we had wait a few minuets before we got a booth.

"Enjoy!" She cheerfully said, not even looking at us.

I looked at the foreign foods.

**[What are these?] (0o ) ?!**

"What is a 'hamburger'?" I asked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My dad face pawed and muttered, "What did I raise….."

"It's like a sandwich with grilled meat." Willowpelt responded.

That won't work well with my mouth.

"What is something soft? Is it the 'Dinner sides'? Or maybe I could get a 'On the rocks'? That seems good. Pe-"

"You know what, I'll just order for you." Dad said waving his hand, clearly embarrassed by my lack of basic American cuisine.

The skater lady came over here, and Dad ordered.

"I'll have an animal burger, a Mac n' cheese, and she will have..."

"A large chicken drumstick meal with fries." Willowpelt answered.

My dad looked at the menu, and muttered very quietly, "You're killing me, smalls."

"Drinks?" She asked.

Before Willowpelt could respond, Dad butted in, "Water for the three of us."

Willowpelt opened her mouth, "I-

**"I said, We wanted water, right?"**

"Wouldlikesomewater." Willowpelt sat back down.

Dinner was nothing that interesting. I cut up the already small noodles, and finished them quickly. Willowpelt, however, annihilated her chicken drumstick, and we both sat awkwardly as my dad savored his sandwich. He was making odd groaning noises, and causally muttering stuff about 'good ol' American burgers made with love."

After seeing the tension between a middle school boy and girl, my dad said, "You know what, you can go to the hotel."

"Where is it?" Willowpelt asked.

"Go to the courtroom. Your mom should be there. She will bring you to the hotel. I'll phone her right now."

"What about you?" I asked

"I'll call a taxi." Dad said. It was evident that he would send us ahead so he could enjoy another burger without being judged.

* * *

After a brief phone call, My dad told us she was there, and we left the restaurant. As we walked in the new moon, I suddenly realized that I didn't know where the courtroom was.

"Hey Willowpelt, do you know where the courtroom is?" I asked her.

"You want to know where the courtroom is? I'll show you." A woman behind us said. It seemed like she was waiting for us.

"Oh, well... thank you." Willowpelt responded.

The woman did a 180 and began to break into a light jog, her long white coat trailing behind her. Willowpelt and I ran after her, almost losing sight of her a couple of times. She took a right into an unlit road, and we lost sight of her.

"Mrs?" I asked, filling the ally with echos.

While I peered through the dim light, I realized this was a dead end. I just knew what was happening, but it was a couple seconds too late. I whirled around, and heard the woman's voice behind me.

"Children, Let me explain this. I need you to comply with Mrs. Rainflower's testimony if you were to get out of here alive."

"Wha-" Willowpelt stuttered, out of breath.

"Just do it. I don't want to hurt you. It's for the better good." She said.

I formulated a plan to lie our way through.

"W-"

Willowpelt immediately responded, hotly, "Is concealing the truth 'for the greater good'?"

**[Mouse-dung] | | (o o ); | | |**

It seemed like obstruction of justice was a hot subject to Willowpelt. Not a necessarily bad thing, but it is in this context.

"Things must be kept a secret." She said hollowly.

"We have freedom of speech!" Willowpelt responded.

"It's for national security." She said.

"We will not comply." I said coolly. I guess we're going all in.

"I am giving you one last chance. Please reconsider. I really don't want to hurt children." She nearly begged.

"I am sorry." I said. I put my hand behind my back and let out an emergency SOS signal.

The woman sighed. "I am sorry as well, but I have to do this."

"Willowpelt, get behind me." I said, drawing up my fighting stance.

Willowpelt did what she was told, and the lady charged half-heartedly at me.

* * *

I narrowly dodged **(It took me a while to spell that.)** her cross, and grabbed her arm. She pulled her arm back as I spun around and gave her a powerful roundhouse kick to the face.

**(# ﾟ□ ﾟ)┌ ≡ ≡ )Д)ﾉﾉ !**

She staggered a bit, and coughed, "Okay, now I want to hurt you. Good kick though. Very impressive."

She began a flurry of attacks, throwing in a kick ever so often. However, she was predictable, and I grabbed her leg, moved parallel to it, and pushed her down. The single-leg takedown was the oldest submissions in the book.

**(I am a BJJ (Brazilian-jiu-jitsu) nerd, so enjoy reading about arbitrary attacks you didn't know existed!) (^^)**

I jumped on her, and we began grappling. She was a bit taller than me, but I managed.

I moved over her legs, which I later learned was called "passing the guard", and slide to cross side.

I had a decision. I could get a metal pipe nearby, but I would have to lose all the progress I had now.

**I went to finish this,** and tried to get fully on top of her, but she hip bump swept me, and she disengaged.

.

.

.

**[Fox-dung] **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Okay," She said between breaths, as she reached in her pocket, "**Eat Fox-dung.**"

She pulled out a gun.

**(╬ O O)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ **

I looked around for weapons, but there were none in range.

**[I should have got the metal pipe when I had the chance] (◞‸◟；)**

I prepared to get hit with a bullet. At least I will die fighting.

.

.

.

.

.

I glanced at Willowpelt. She was curled up in a ball on the ground, squeezing her eyes shut.

I turned back, looking at my killer in the eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

But then she fell to the ground.

* * *

A woman with a rifle and a glider thing landed in the ally, and picked up a dart in the woman's forearm

She had a worn down forest-green cape with -**1956 veteran **scratched on it, and a firearm that apparently shoots darts. The most eccentric thing was that she had a white tourniquet with scribbled writing on her arm.

The woman dragged the still body to the wall, and put a cloth over her. Then she came to me, and put her arm in front of her.

"Who are you?" I asked, on edge. It seemed like she was surprised as well.

It took her a few seconds to answer.

"Hello. My name is … Mapleshade. I heard your SOS call. I work for the DF to secure safety for our world. Would you like to join us?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Should I?] **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"... Yes."

* * *

We shook hands.

* * *

**YEah! A Three thousand chapter, Finished ON TIME. **

**This took too long, though. I promise this will be one of the bigger chapters, though. (Mainly because of the plot)**

**I guess I'll see you next Tuesday, then. **

**-Bye! **


	16. Hezbollah

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

* * *

February 19st 1955

Chapter 16: Hezbollah

* * *

**Bluefur's POV:**

I woke up staring at the ceiling. I climbed down my bunk bed and went to the bathroom all the orphans shared.

Orphan.

I never thought I would be one. Contrary to popular belief, being an Orphan isn't that

.

.

.

.

Different.

[Everything's the same, just without a negligent parent]

I opened the door, and as I walked into the uni-gender bathroom with my toiletries, I heard a noise coming from the showers. I tried to ignore it as I brushed my teeth, but to no avail.

"_I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie!" _**(What do you mean it's not relevant anymore?)**

The sad thing was that the obnoxious song was actually somewhat good. By the time I finished washing up, a few people were in the bathroom listening to it. A hand stuck out and grabbed a towel nearby. I had a suspicion that he was singing, but this confirms it.

I walked out of the bathroom just after Fuzzypelt left the shower.

* * *

I snuck out of the building and started to walk down the hill. I began thinking about how to get to the base faster. Walking for an hour wasn't going to cut it.

I heard a hushed voice behind me "Bluefur! Wait up!"

I immediately dove for the shrubbery.

**༼ (Oo ༽ [Mouse-dung! how would I explain this?]**

I peeked to see Fuzzypelt on a scooter gliding towards me. Relieved, I walked out of the bush and brushed my shirt.

"Are you going to the base too?" He asked, as I got a leaf out of my pants.

"Yeah." I said.

"Hop on then." He motioned.

After I stepped on, the scooter began to pick up speed.

* * *

I held on to Fuzzypelt as the wind ruffled my hair. We managed to get to the base in a solid 10 minutes. I stepped off the scooter, and walked directly into the bathroom. The kid in the corner rolled his eyes.

"Ay! Glad you could make it." Rosetail yelled from the engineer room.

"How do you know it's me?" I asked.

"Tawnyspots designed a mirror camera system! Look to your right!"

I turned to my right, but saw nothing.

"More to your right. Left now. Little more, little more, There! Stop, and look up, behind the coat rack!"

I saw a book sized hole, and assumed it was it.

I waved to it, and Fuzzypelt said:

{**Have you gone bonkers?} Σ（￣□￣；）**

* * *

"Okay," Sunstar said to the entirety of the base, "You may know about the middle-eastern stability problem."

"Are we going to go back to Iran?" An agent groaned from the back.

"No, to Iraq." Sunstar responded.

"What about operation Stopwatch?" Speckletail asked. **(*The building of listening post tunnels into East Berlin)**

"The Americans should be able to finish it." Sunstar dismissed.

"Not It!" Goosefeather called, setting off a chain.

"So we're taking you then. Also, this might not be a good place to bring your overcoat to." Sunstar said, dryly.

"I'll always keep this coat." Goosefeather hissed.

I asked the person sitting at my right, "What do they mean by 'going back to Iran'?"

Thrushpelt responded, "They toppled a government."

"Why are we going?" Goosefeather asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"We need to contain communism, so we are making a pact with other middle eastern countries." Sunstar explained.

"Why us?" Goosefeather complained.

"Headquarters did not tell me, but our mission is to protect the ambassador. Anyways, we are taking …" Sunstar listed.

I was to go, and so was Fuzzypelt. Rosetail and Thrushpelt have families, so they couldn't come.

* * *

-One week later-

* * *

On the plane, I asked Goosefeather, who was acting as a buffer between Fuzzypelt and I, "What is the situation in the middle east?"

"It's complicated." He said, not even looking at me.

Hmmm. How can I do this?

"How are babies made?" I asked Goosefeather, who surrounded himself with his overcoat.

He thought for a bit, "Ummm… Well….. Let's use you and Thrushpelt as an example. You see, whe-"

**Oh Starclan no**

I changed the topic. "Nevermind. What is going on in the Middle East?"

Goosefeather gave me a lecture boring enough to be in a documentary. Basically, he said:

Jews and Arabs hated each other. They both wanted the land of Transjordan and Palestine. The US backed the Jews, and Arabs didn't like the US, and since they had oil, the US started funding revolutions.

I asked if it was moral to overthrow a democratic government for a dictator that supported the west.

He did not respond, but looked away and used his overcoat as a buffer.

Are we the bad guys?

* * *

We all stepped out of the airway passage thingamajig **(Did you know that's how you spell it?) **and was immediately greeted by a man who whispered something to Sunstar and gave him some tickets.

[Hello, Iran.] ( )

Sunstar groaned, "Okay, turns out we were not supposed to go here, and we were supposed to go to Israel."

"Really?"

"Not my fault…."

-One flight later-

We landed in Tel Aviv, and was immediately pat down. After a minute of privacy invasions, we left the checkpoint and walked out of the airport. We got on a bus and traveled to a outskirt village.

"Why do we have to be here? Can't we just go to a hotel in the city?" I complained, exhausted.

"We can't afford that." Sunstar said.

A couple of people were staring at us, and began muttering in awe. A man grabbed Sunstar by the hand and motioned us to follow him. We walked into a house, and went under a trap door.

Fuzzypelt mouthed, "So cool."

After a solid minute walking underground, we went to a underground space, much like our base in germany. I saw people, arabic, overcrowd the room. A poster showed a man waving a flag patriotically. It had a eagle with a crescent moon and three stars in the middle of the black, red, and white backdrop. The guerrillas were mostly armed with WW2 era weapons.

A woman spoke fluent german to us, "Thank Allah, I knew you guys would come back! Let's get started on the contingency operation."

"Um…" Sunstar questioned.

"Now, let's get revenge on those Jews." She clenched her fist, "Follow us. Children, stay back."

The group of adults dispersed into the catacomb like structure of the underground lair, leaving a few boys left in the room.

What was this all about?

A boy, 7 or 8, stared in awe of us. "You must be really talented to be part of this special group!  
When I grow up, I want to be just like you!"

"Thank you!" Fuzzypelt said, ruffling the boys hair.

"You must be really talented! I honestly didn't think germany could survive, but Hitler has his ways." The boy said.

HITLER?!

Fuzzypelt warm smile froze, and he recomposed himself.

I thought about it. The arabs were anti-semitic, and they did cooperated with the nazis. Maybe they were left out of the loop that the war was ended. If we did tell them we were british spies, they might kill us.

I managed to change my expression of horror into a fake smile, but a boy, roughly my age, caught my split-second realization of the situation. The worst thing, he was kinda hot. He had messed up dark-orange hair, green eyes, and a complexion that made you want to hug and snuggle with him.

The hot boy said, staring at the sky with a disapproving glare, "You know what? How 'bout you go and get our visitors some water."

"Okay Jake." The boy left.

After the younger boy left, Jake grabbed Fuzzypelt's and my hand, to which I immediately flushed, and led us to a smaller room.

"Are you really german?" Jake asked once we were out of range. "I won't tell on you."

"Yeah." Fuzzypelt said.

"Honestly?" Jake questioned, as if he was a lawyer interrogating a witness.

"Yes." I answered, "But Germany is divided between the Soviets and the Western Powers."

"And you are?" Jake asked.

"A British spy." I revealed.

"Oh. The Brits." Jake sighed, and stared at the ceiling.

"Did that really deserve a sigh?" Fuzzypelt asked, a bit offended.

"I always wanted answers form the Nazis; **(I think that is how you use a semicolon.) **" Jake explained, "Why they gassed jews, Why they make children work in the army, Why they attacked the soviets, You get what I'm saying."

"Well the only way to know the answers would be to go into Hitler's head, and he's dead." Fuzzypelt said.

"Well…" Jake said.

"Is he BLOODY alive?" I asked, barely releasing my tone.

"In Santiago." Jake said, staring me with those forest green eyes, as if saying "You wanna argue?".

I backed down. I can't argue with a hot guy. Jake knew that as well.

Is this love?

No, just a hot guy.

"That's near Jamaica, right?" Fuzzypelt obliviously said.

"No." We both said.

"Are you sure?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes." We said in unison.

Jake had managed to convince the leader that we had a bigger missions, and that they could not stop for us. Because of this, We slept at the base for a day, and they gave us an escort to the airport. As we walked to the hanger, an Arab man asked, "Isn't that a british plane?"

I quickly responded, " We need it for cover. We are going behind the lines."

The Arab man nodded.

Fuzzypelt whispered, "Smooth thinking."

"Thanks."

We all got into the plane, and it began to sputter. I feared that the planes would just not start, or even worse, it would get into the air, and stall. However, The plane flew safely over the mediterranean, and we entered West Berlin.

Well this was useless…

It's like a filler chapter.

I snuck back into the orphanage with Fuzzypelt, and got to my room, where I was apprehended by Whiteye.

"Bluefur, " She said in an unusual tone, " Where were you for the past day and a half."

"Gone." I responded, avoiding her eye.

"Do you know the web of lies that I had to make for you?"

"No."

"Bluefur, please warn me before you extravagant the world. It would give me time to make up a lie for you. It gives it more credibility. Fuzzypelt is already onboard."

Whiteye sighed.

"I know you and your fancy spy stuff is important, but please try to tell me in advance. Good night."

"Okay."

Whiteye left the room. I guess I shouldn't leave without telling Whiteye anymore.

I brushed my teeth, and changed into my jim-jams. **(I forgot to add british slang. Welp.)**

I pulled the covers over me, and drifted to sleep.

I didn't know at the time that that wouldn't be my last time in the middle east.


	17. April's Fool

**Hehe. I'm actually not late! (For now..)**

**Musicat: I'm trying to make Goosefeather a "Jokester" to say. Unfortuanlly, Thrushpelt will become a backline character until I find a way to make him useful. As for Bluefur revealing her identity, I just realized that was a plot hole. (- - ); I'll just say that it was because she was star struck...**

**(Ignores Fuzzypelt)**

**Ivystorm: Hint, I'm a weeb. ( ^ ^) [And I just lost a viewer!]**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

** BEWARE FUZZYPELT ****BEWARE FUZZYPELT ****BEWARE FUZZYPELT ****BEWARE FUZZYPELT ****BEWARE FUZZYPELT ****BEWARE FUZZYPELT ****BEWARE FUZZYPELT **

**BEWARE FUZZYPELT ****BEWARE FUZZYPELT ****BEWARE FUZZYPELT ****BEWARE FUZZYPELT ****BEWARE FUZZYPELT ****BEWARE FUZZYPELT BEWARE FUZZYPELT**

* * *

April 1st, 1955. West Berlin

Chapter 17: April's Fool

* * *

**Bluefur POV:**

I woke up from my bunk bed, and inwardly groaned. Today was April 1st. On top of that, I had to ride with Fuzzypelt to school. After of 15 minutes of shifting in my bed, I finally climbed the ladder down from the top of the bunk bed. As soon as I touched the ladder, it began to creak.

Still sleepy, I groaned, "Fuzzypelt, give me the screws right now, and you won't get hurt."

"Fiiiiiine."

Fuzzypelt rolled out from under the bed, and threw a box on the bed, defeated.

Stalker.

After a few minutes twisting the screwdriver, I went to the bathroom and found out that all the sinks were taken. I used the time when I was waiting to plan a counter prank, and put a poncho over my regular clothes.

As I sat down at my table with my plate of scrambled eggs, Whiteye screamed from the bathroom. Fuzzypelt, madly grinning, ran and hid under a table.

**＜(●｀∀´●)＞{Fuzzypelt, you wanna go!? Let's go! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!}**

Who would prank a half-blind girl? That was why I thought that all the people were surprised. It would later turn out that Whiteye was a prank godess, and they were shocked that someone would willingly provoke her.

"What is going on here?!" The receptionist yelled.

As soon as she saw Whiteye's pied face, she sighed, "Fuzzypelt, apologize."

"Sorry." Fuzzypelt emerged from the table.

After the commotion calmed down, Fuzzypelt said to me, "My fingers were crossed."

* * *

I narrowly avoided sitting on jello on the bus, to the displeasure of Fuzzypelt. However, he fooled Snowfur, and he got … Punished, to say the least. As I arrived to school, I noticed that a few of my classmate were gone, and the rest were wearing protective measures. It seemed that Thrushpelt had borrowed some of his equipment.

"Where is Fuzzypelt?" Thrushpelt asked.

"He's gone." I responded.

A series of cheers filled the classroom, but was hushed by the teacher.

The teacher sighed, "We all grieve the absence of Fuzzypelt... "

"No we don't." Half our class said in unison.

"Touché."

* * *

Even with the absence of Fuzzypelt, pranks and superstition still "Freshened" the mood. Fuzzypelt, for example, spent a couple hours roaming the halls yesterday. Before I opened my locker, some red juice started spilling out, so I knew the trap. I step aside, and opened the door. I heard a "BOoOo!" and red juice sprayed the hallway. I apologized to the innocent bystanders.

It wasn't that bad as some others, though.

Thrushpelt's locker got pictures of me with** (probably fake)** numbers on the back them. I saw him stick one in his pocket. (- - );

Rosetail's locker got a whole bunch of cat hair on her books, and had every book she owned wrapped with the cat wallpaper that was plastered along the Youth room.

Thistleclaw got trash.

.

.

**┐( ˘_˘)┌ [That one was good]**

.

.

Looking back on it, Fuzzypelt really outdid himself. I didn't know a boy like him could have done that much in a few hours.

The rest of the day was a breeze. Without Fuzzypelt's fearless devotion to pranks, and the pandamonium he would have made, the other prankers lost courage to wreak havoc. I did prank my sister as I unscrewed the salt shakers, but other than that, I didn't prank anyone.

Rosetail tried to get his brother to sit on jello, but failed, and sat in her own jello. That was the only thing interesting.

I got off the bus, and walked the remaining ten minutes to the orphanage. As I opened the door, I saw a man in a old-fashioned coat.

Due to my fatigue, I walked to my bed, and climbed the ladder. But it fell backwards…

\\\\( - -) **[…Mouse-dung, did I fall for the trap…]**

. . . . . . . (^ ^ )

I crashed to the ground, and Fuzzypelt rolled out from the bed, and started hysterically cracked up.

He laughed, "Did you fall for that? You caught it the first time! Stuuupid!"

"Since when did you take drugs." I rubbed my forehead.

"Ever since you found a boy that likes you."

**Oh F**-***g you.**

I got up immediately, and hit my head against a cabinet. Fuzzypelt scrambled out, and I, still dizzy as a drunk, pursued him. Fuzzypelt used the "terrain" of the hallway, and he flew across the orphanage, while I trailed behind him. Luckily, there was a crowd of people preventing him from keeping on running.

As I flew through the hall, I wondered why there were so many people.

Clearly, Fuzzypelt was thinking the same thing.

"NOW!" I heard Whiteye's signal.

Fuzzypelt's eyes widened as he saw that he was directly over a net.

[…] ( - -)

The net sprang up and suspended Fuzzypelt in the air.

Under it was a group of victims with feathers.

.

.

Fuzzypelt looked horrified, "Bluefur? Please save me. Bluefur?"

.

.

"Get him."

.

I left Fuzzypelt to the mercy of his targets.

.

"Bluefur, come fast please! Bluefur! Please! **BLUEFUR PLEASE HELP M-HAHAHAHHAHAHAHheHEARHEAJHFNJAEFIWAUAHILFUHLWEOI**

**꒰( ｀꒳´)꒱ [He IS laughing, so it must be fine, right?] {AHFOIHWAEFLASKDjngfWAIEHRFAKSMHEAHEFASEIHFSTARCLANPLEASE}**

* * *

**Shorter chapter today, since It's fall break. (Actually should be the other way around though)**

**In my defense, I had to visit potential high schools because my current school only goes up to 8th grade. **

**Anyways, I guess that I'll see you next week! (^^ )**


	18. Detective

**I have not lost my update schedule! YAY!...**

**[That's probably not that impressive, is it...] (^ ^|||) ;**

**Reviews: (Or "My responses to Ivystorm and Musicat")**

**.**

**Ivystorm: {I actually have no idea if S6 is 6th or 12th grade (Even though I claim to be from Hong Kong) I assuming 12th right?} I said, falling UP the ladder.**

**Musicat (1): Thanks! I tried to model Fuzzypelt of the "Urban Legend" of Foxleap, but you'll see where I'm going with him... (Instert evil laughter here) Also, If you're a sadist like I am, suffering is really funny!**

**Musicat (2): Yes, I'm a weeb! (When you know more japanesse than Chinese...) I would say I'm a Isekai/Slice of Life Trash. (For example, my favorite anime this season is "High school prodigies have it easy in another world.") Also, You should join me in the dark path that is Otaku land...**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Are you really going to sue me with a lawyer?**

* * *

July 1955, MI-6 Berlin post

Chapter 18: Detective

* * *

**Bluefur's POV:**

After Whiteye distracted the receptionist, Fuzzypelt and I snuck out of the orphanage, and rided his scooter to the base.

I probably should by my own form of transportation.

"Hey Fuzzypelt, Where did you buy the scooter?" I asked.

.

.

.

"...Welll..."

.

.

.

**(- - ) [Real smooth]**

* * *

We walked into the bookstore, and found a boy reading a comic book. The boy looked up at me, and then flirted, "Good thing I have my library card, 'cuz I'm gonna check you out."

**[Dear Starclan] (- -)**

Fuzzypelt laughed manically, and held himself up by leaning on the desk.

He eventually said to the boy, "That…..was brilliant. I gonna use that next time."

The boy responded, "You're welcome. Barely works though.", before returning to his book.

" **[snort]** , 'I'm gonna check you out.' Brilliant." he said as he entered the bathroom.

—

"-Cuz I'm gonna check you out." Fuzzypelt joked.

Thrushpelt laughed quietly, and Rosetail rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips.

"That was the worse pickup line in the history of pick up lines. It's so bad it's funny." Goosefeather facepawed, and shook his head.

"When did you appear?" Rosetail asked.

"Just in time to hear that. Anyways, We have a mission today. This is actually your first mission, so pay attention." Goosefeather straightened himself out. "We have to take care of a racketeering incident."

"So we're going to be actual spies for once?" Thrushpelt asked.

"Yes, which means you will need code names." Goosefeather told us.

"I call the Avenger!" Fuzzypelt blurted.

"More like the Fuzzball." Rosetail snorted.

"Well, your names are assigned to you already." Goosefeather said.

He began to list from a crumpled piece of paper: "Thrushpelt, you are Apple. Rosetail, you are Snow. Fuzzypelt, you are Feather. Bluefur, you are Maple."

"My codename's better than yours." Rosetail whispered.

"Right." Fuzzypelt rolled his eyes.

"What is your codename?" I asked.

Goosefeather sighed.

.

.

"I am Jumper."

"Why did you get a different name than the rest of us?" Thrushpelt asked.

"Just a generation thing." He dismissed.

"Why did you sigh and take all that time?" Fuzzypelt asked.

"Nostalgia." He said. "Back to topic, we will have to catch a racketeer. He is a tall Caucasian, and is very paranoid. Do not engage until he hits a few more stores, so our store would not be suspected to have snitched on him. Even if we catch him, his co-workers will avenge him."

"When is this happening?" Rosetail asked.

"Today." Goosefeather responded.

"The Mouse-dung…" Rosetail's face clearly conveyed frustration.

"What store are we spying in?" I asked.

I heard Fuzzypelt mutter to himself, fingers crossed; He said, "Please be an arcade.", over and over again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Macy's." Goosefeather said, causing a couple of things to happen.

Rosetail squealed.

Thrushpelt face expressed horror.

Fuzzypelt fell to the ground, and yelled, "NOOOOOO!" , causing Rosetail to cackle evilly.

**[I didn't like to shop at Macy's, but at least it is not a furniture store, or Starclan forbid, a fast food restaurant.] (O o ) **

** o(○｀ω´○) {MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)**

"Suck it up, Fuzzball." Rosetail patted Fuzzypelt's head. "We are going shopping."

* * *

— One car ride later —

* * *

"Does this look good?" Rosetail asked, holding a blouse in front of her.

"Well…. it's fine, but your hair doesn't match with it."

"What matches with dark hair?" Rosetail rolled her eyes.

"Do you think this is too… Showy?" I held up a skirt that barely touched my knees.

"Dear Starclan Yes. We're only 6th grade!" Rosetail exclaimed, "Right?"

"Hmm?" Fuzzypelt groaned.

Rosetail sighed.

"I don't think they're paying attention." I said, causing Rosetail to roll her eyes.

"Wait…."

( ･｀ω´+)

Rosetail lit up, and whispered to me. "Just do what I say."

"Miss, over here please!"

* * *

**Fuzzypelt's POV:**

I groaned, and leaned on the support pole.

"Kill me." I took out my unloaded pistol and handed it to Thrushpelt, staring at the paintball court across the outlet.

"I'll kill you if you kill me." Thrushpelt handed it back, equally bored.

**[Why couldn't it be in a fun establishment? Heck, I would have taken a bookstore!] ＼(*-◇-)／｡ﾟоО**

The girls began rambling on about clothes, and my eyes became drowsy. Then a phrase hung in my ear.

Rosetail said to an attendant, "Where do I try on the swimsuits?"

I jolted awake, and Thrushpelt responded, "It's no use, they have changing rooms."

Rosetail then said to Bluefur, "Can I have your opinion on it?"

Bluefur said, "I'll put on a swimsuit, so you should get someone else."

.

.

.

I looked at Thrushpelt. Our eyes were both opened. **（＊〇□〇）[…] （〇□〇 *）**

.

.

.

"Just one, okay? Two might be overkill." Rosetail said.

"The early cat gets the mouse." I said, racing to them, Thrushpelt hot on my tail.

When we got to the girls, I noticed that we weren't in the swimsuit area.

"So that's when you care about clothes." Rosetail chuckled, and Bluefur rolled her eyes.

Did I just get pranked? Dear Starclan.

"Perverts." Rosetail pinched me. "Keep your eyes on the racketeer."

Bluefur froze. She mouthed, "Behind you."

.

.

.

.

.

I shoved my elbow behind me, and Thrushpelt fell to the floor.

.

[…]

.

Bluefur facepawed as he groaned.

I turned around, and saw a man walk away with a bag, presumably cash, in hand. I radioed the base.

"**Fuz-Feather here, spotted him. Pursuing him. Over." -Radio 1**

"**F-Jumper here, Wait a few minutes, and then engage." -Radio 6**

I briskly followed the man. He looked all around him, and looked at me a few times. However, he did not sense I was following him.

As he walked into a furniture store, I slowed down my pace. I felt Bluefur's breath down my neck. I turned around, and found that our group was clumped together, ruining my inconspicuous stance.

"Guys, spread out." I whispered to them.

"Got it." Bluefur responded.

The man walked into a back room, and the manager followed him. Our group fanned out near the door, and we waited for him to leave.

While we were waiting, Thrushpelt radioed us,

"**Guys, wait until he is outside of the building, so that we won't danger this store." -Radio 3**

"**Good thinking." -Radio 4**

So we sat around. After a few minutes, I radioed,

"**Is there a second exit?" -Radio 1**

"**Mouse-dung." -Radio 2**

I went out, and found the second exit. However, I saw the man again, and began to follow him.

"**Guys, I found him, come to my location." -Radio 1**

I hit the new 'flare' button on my handheld radio, and put it back in the case.

The man looked around, and saw me again. His eyes widened, and he began to jog. I matched his pace.

He knew what was going on, and he knew I knew that he knew what was going on.

He ran towards the exit, and I followed him into the crowd.

* * *

I, luckily, had the ability to fly through obstacles, in this case, people.

**C= C= C= C= C= C= ┌(;･_･)┘ ））[Reminds me of when we ran to the cafeteria before the hot food ran out]**

After the crowd thinned, He zigzaged across the straightaway, and I followed him like a U-boat chasing its prey. I got within grabbing distance, and I reached out my hand to grab his shirt, but it was too short.

Cursing in my head, I realized I had to jump to reach him.

I took a deep breath, pushed my leg towards the floor to propel myself forward.

.

.

.

.

But I just felt air.

I fell, and rolled down the stairs. I saw, from the corners of my eyes, Thrushpelt sliding down the stair rail, and running after the man.

.

.

And then I hit the floor, causing shockwaves throughout my body. When I opened my eyes, I just saw the pavement.

I tried to push myself up, but my strength (Vast, might I add) disappeared.

While the rest of the group was chasing after the criminal, I remained face flat on the pavement.

* * *

Bluefur slid down the rail, and crouched next to me. She pulled out her first-aid kit.

"Why Fuzzypelt." She muttered, inspecting my body.

"Just fix me." I said, holding in my tears. I failed my mission.** I'm a failure.**

"Don't you cry." Bluefur said, bandaging my body. "Just a rookie mistake."

By this time, I heard a siren in the distance, which was growing louder.

Great.

.

.

.

The police got involved in a mission I was supposed to solve.

Bluefur took off my shirt, and applied ointment on a painful spot, causing me to wince.

I heard the synchronized sound of Bluefur's and my radio.

"**We got him. An ambulance is coming." -Radio 3**

"At least we got him." Bluefur said.

"No thanks to me." I spat. However, I was on the ground, so the spit just covered my face.

.

.

.

Not the best idea.

.

.

.

"You found him. Without you, he would have gotten away." She reasoned.

Shoes stomped the ground, getting louder.

"How will I pay the medical bills." I groaned. I guess I'll have to get a part time job. I wonder if that café is willing to hire me. It's only girls though.

"Is he hurt badly?" Rosetail asked. Did I hear concern, or mockery?

"The thing that was hurt most was his self-confidence." Bluefur responded. "Everything else is somewhat superficial…

.

.

[You're missing something...]

.

.

Besides his arm, that is pretty damaged."

Thank you.

"Oh." Rosetail said.

Thrushpelt spoke, "Are you okay?"

.

.

.

.

"I know that was a stupid question, but what else was I supposed to say?"

"Maybe I hope you get better?" Rosetail said.

"Okay. I hope you get better." Thrushpelt said.

"Thanks." I responded, my voice scratchy.

.

.

.

"Can we lighten the mood?" I asked.

.

Bluefur squeezed my sore muscles, and said sarcastically:

.

.

.

.

"Good thing I have my library card, 'Cuz I'm going to check you out."

* * *

**If you haven't guessed, this is a thing I wrote in class. Kill two birds with one stone.**

** Big brain, right?**

**Anyways, how do you guys like the chase scene? (Honest opinons only, por favor)**

**See you all next time! (Note: I specifically did not say "next week") **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Nah, I wouldn't do that to you. I'm not that mean.]**


	19. Euphoria

**NaNoWriMo is coming around the corner. Luckily, no one has expectations for me to do it! (^ｖ^) I got this chapter out early, though...**

**.**

**Musicat: ****1) Hehehehehe. You'll love an arc I'm prewriting right now. 2) English as in the theme or the dub language? 3) …(Ignoring my terrible grammar) The pickup line was actually one my friend used. Obviously, you could see what happened. As for Fuzzypelt, the next couple of chapters are going to center around him. Then, I'll might actually develop Thrushpelt! **

**Realizing that I have just left him in the dust...**

**Ivystorm: oof indeed. Also, Geography is pretty hard. (Flex Incoming) Though I did get 17th in the US. To be honest, Geography's not that useful, but it's good flex material since it's really easy to get really good at it and all the smart people go to mathcounts or something like that. **

**.**

**Disclaimer: RomCom ahead. Prepare to be fluffed. (And Fuzzed)**

* * *

September 1955, W. Berlin

Chapter 19: Euphoria

* * *

**Fuzzypelt's POV:**

"Your bill is paid by a mister … "Goosefeather". You're free to go!" The nurse said as she patted my hair. I could see that she was forced to act happy though.

"Thanks." I grumbled.

I walked out of the waiting room with my new cast, and saw Whiteye.

"What did you do.." She sighed. The look on her face seemed as if her son just forgot how to add.

"Very helpful, Whiteye." I rolled my eyes.

"Somebody will be picking up me and you to the orphanage." She helped me out of the hospital.

"Who?" I asked, walking in front of her.

"You'll see." She said.

"Is it someone interesting?" I hide my curiosity.

"Well..."

Could this be a cool person? I've been dying of boredom at the hospital and Whiteye wasn't helping.

* * *

( - -) […]

Turns out it was Goosefeather in his classic overcoat attire.

I sighed, "It's you."

Goosefeather rolled his eyes.

The car ride was quite boring.

* * *

As I walked into the orphanage, I saw Sunstar waiting for me. He brought me into a side room.

"Fuzzypelt, due to your injury, Bluefur will be training with me."

**[Great. I've been replaced] ( _ _ )**

He continued: "Feathertail has finished his mentorship, and is being transferred to a different agency. You have the choice to learn support from Stonepelt, or medical procedures from Goosefeather."

"I'll go with Goosefeather." I said. "I can't use a rifle with a broken arm."

"Great." He said.

[I did fail didn't I? I don't deserve to be back on the front lines]

* * *

—Next Week—

* * *

"Great, What do I do?" I asked Goosefeather.

"It's pretty simple. When the agents finish their mission, they're pretty spent. It's our job to take care them." Goosefeather explained, turning his overcoat into an apron.

**[That's pretty neat, however...] **

"Is that a waste of the engineering department's time?" I asked.

"It was a gift." Goosefeather responded after some time.

Ahhh… Perhaps it was his old girlfriend. He does mention her a lot. Perhaps he could tell me about her one day...

"Let's start with cooking." Goosefeather led me into a kitchen.

"I don't know how to cook." I said, nervously. I probably should have gone with Stonepelt...

"I didn't either at your age." Goosefeather patted my head. "Let me teach you how to cook eggs."

"Can't I learn to cook steak or something?" I asked.

Goosefeather heated the stove, "I would teach you, but Sunstar will get pissed that we're using expensive food, so not now. Besides, it your first day."

"Okay." I said.

"If you pay attention, I will teach you how to make margaritas." He promised me.

"Isn't that illegal or something?" I asked.

.

.

.

.

"Welcome to Germany."

* * *

Learning how to cook eggs were pretty hard. I eventually didn't burn one, but it was my sixth try. Goosefeather was pretty chill, and knew how to teach. He's better than my Fox-dung science teacher. He doesn't know anything.

I had made snacks with Goosefeather for the whole agency. It's pretty easy to make **(buy)** graham crackers, actually. It's difficult to make them look good, though.

I first went to Thrushpelt. After he finished his obstacle course, which seemed pretty easy, he thanked immediately me, and grabbed a handful. He was so sweaty, though.

.

.

.

Liikkkkkkke Ew.

.

.

.

**( ^ ^) {These are pretty good!}**

**[He didn't even wash his hands] (- _ - );**

Goosefeather gave him and Adderfang, his mentor, a towel form his overcoat pocket. He didn't take it out though...

.

.

it actually printed from the pocket.

"Always have towels on hand. Keep that in mind." He said, buttoning his coat pocket.

"Got it." I said.

**[What else can that thing do?] **

* * *

We went to Rosetail next. She was blowtorching something. I looked around and saw that Rosetail's mentor wasn't there, so I stepped inside

"Do you want a graham cracker?" I asked.

.

.

.

.

.

She must of not heard me over the sound, so I said it louder.

"Do You Want A Graham Cracker?"

.

.

.

She didn't turn around. I looked at Goosefeather. He was wearing ear muffs, that was attached to his (way more than) multi-purpose overcoat. I guess the sound was to loud for him.

Goosefeather understood the situation, so he pulled me out of the room.

He closed the door, and said, "If you want to get their attention, you have to get in front of them. They won't hear you. Also, wear ear plugs. They protect your ears. You want to wear them if you want you ears intact. It might not hurt now, but it will later."

[Okay...]

Wearing my new ear muffs, I walked to the bench. It was facing the wall, so I couldn't get in front of her. I turned to Goosefeather, and he did a twirly thing with his finger, and pointed in my direction.

I spun around, and Goosefeather facepawed. He pointed at the wall.

.

.

.

Mind you, I was thinking while balancing a platter of graham crackers.

.

.

.

I turned towards the wall. There were a couple of gadgets on the wall. I pointed to a box on the wall. He shook his head.

I pointed to a gun like gadget that had neon blue stripes. He furiously shook his head motioned for me to come.

When I could hear him, he said, "Pull the electric plug, genius."

I could hear him mumble, "...That Stupid….I...young."

**[Was that necessary?] (◔̯◔)**

I walked back in, and unplugged the blowtorch.

Rosetail looked at the blowtorch. She hit it against the table like a "responsible engineer" as she claims. Once it didn't turn on, she yelled, "The blowtorch is broken! We need a new one!"

"No it's fine!" I flicked her head.

Rosetail jumped a foot, and then said, "Dear Starclan! When did you get here?"

"A while ago. Graham cracker?" I grabbed the plate.

"Sure." She wiped her dust covered hands on the apron she was wearing (Which was also dusty), and went to grab a graham cracker. I quickly pulled it back.

"You're not going to eat that with your hands, right?" I glanced at her hands. They were red, and parts were purple, but most of it was black. Probably due to the dust all over the table and on her apron.

"I wiped them off." She said, and made a move for the graham crackers, which I pulled away from her reach.

"Go wash your hands." I commanded as she continued to lunge for the crackers.

"Tawnyspot's hogging the bathroom. Please?" She whined.

I thought for a second during our game of keep away. How will this work?

"How 'bout this. I feed you some graham crackers." I said.

"I'm not your girlfriend." She rolled her eyes.

"It's that or wash your hands." I sternly declared.

.

.

.

.

**[This shouldn't be this hard of a decision] (- - );**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fine." Rosetail opened her mouth.

**[Are we really doing this?]** **(-_-)ゞ゛**

I took a cracker, and slowly moved it to Rosetail's mouth.

The room lit up just as the graham cracker went inside Rosetail's mouth.

Rosetail bit down greedily, and a "snap" of a picture made us aware someone was taking pictures.

I turned to face whoever took the photo. I saw Goosefeather in his brown overcoat.

.

.

.

[bruh]

.

.

.

"I forgot to turn of the sound. Keep going!" He said, pushing his finger into a hole he made with his other hand.

I hurled the unfinished graham cracker at him. I took another cracker and aimed it until the giddy failure of a mentor ran out of sight.

"Sorry, Rosetail. It's just beca-"

"Fuzzypelt," Rosetail said.

"Yes?" I asked.

She looked down at the floor. I swore her cheeks flushed a bit pink.

"Would you….. mind feeding me more?" She stared at the ground.

**┌( º □ º )****┐ ! [Wait, she asked that? What is going on, What is going on, What i-]**

.

.

.

.

"Nevermind." She sighed, and turned back to the table.

"No! I mean, no. It's fine. I can do it." I said, flustered.

**Holy Fox-dung.**

**Am I about to do this?**

She turned back to me, and opened her mouth. Her cheeks turned red.

I fed her graham crackers.

.

.

.

I realized my heart had been beating wildly after I left the engineering room.

* * *

"Last stop." Goosefeather said, his overcoat waving behind him.

"Yup." I said, my brain **fuzzy** from the...

.

.

.

Heck I don't know what to call it. Encounter? Meeting? My near teen hormones were destroying my brain.

"You look like you're drunk." Goosefeather noted.

"Great." I giggled.

**(/●◔∀◐●)/ {****Absolutely marvelous! Suburb!}**

"And he's drunk." Goosefeather muttered. "You didn't even kiss her. You got out at first base..."

.

.

.

.

"You're making me look irresponsible."

"Uh Sure sure." I stumbled around, intentional this time.

Goosefeather rolled his eyes, and said, "If you don't stop this, I won't teach you how to make alcohol."

"Okay." I stood up straight.

* * *

We both went into my old training room to find Bluefur furiously nailing a punching bag that I used to have.

"Graham crackers?" I asked, putting on a cheery mask.

"Sure." Bluefur walked over to me.

"Wash your hands." I said to her preemptively.

"How 'bout you give me your gloves instead." She said.

.

.

.

That was actually a good idea. I should have thought of that. I took of my gloves, and gave them to Bluefur.

**[What if I thought about that before?]**

I would had avoided the ….. situation, no doubt.

Would that have been good?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No.

I guess I was lucky our little genius didn't think of that.

.

.

.

"Let's make some alcohol." I said to Goosefeather.

* * *

**Did you get Fuzzy inside? *Laughing manically while everyone clicks off this fanfiction***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anyways, I got report card day off, so I actually finished this chapter early! Big brain, right?**

**Next chapter is about Crookedjaw so I hope you haven't forgot about him! (I wrote it in a chess high, though)**

**See you next week! (On Tuesday. There's no way I could be responsible for two weeks in a row)**


	20. Belligerent

**Disclaimer: ONE THOUSAND VEIWS! WHOOP WHOOP**

**Reviews:**

**Ivystorm: I wouldn't blame you. I kinda get in the habit of leaving characters in the dust...**

**Disclaimer: If you don't play chess, You'll be very confused. **

* * *

**When I re-read all the previous chapters, I just realized how much cringe was there. (_ _ ) […]**

**Main characters:**

**Bluefur - Radio 4**

**Rosetail - Radio 3**

**Fuzzypelt - Radio 1**

**Thrushpelt - Radio 2**

* * *

**Secondary characters:**

Goosefeather

Snowfur

Thistleclaw

Crookedjaw

* * *

Plot recap for chapters 10-19:

Crookedjaw's family fought each other, and with the help of Bluefur, they win. Meanwhile, Snowfur tried to commit suicide, but Thistleclaw prevented that. Stormtail got killed, orphaning his two daughters. A few months after the fights, Rainflower sues Shellheart, And Crookedjaw gets attacked while in America, where the trail took place. This causes him to join the DF. Bluefur and Fuzzypelt and some other agents went to defend a British politician, but were eventually sent to Israel. They get mistaken for Nazi agents, but due to Jake, an Arab boy, and Allied sympathizer, they get back to Berlin, Bluefur gets mentored to Stonepelt, But gets transferred to Sunstar after Fuzzypelt broke his arm when he fell down the stairs during a racketeering mission, and couldn't fulfill his duty anymore.

* * *

May 1956, American Sector

Chapter 20: Belligerent

* * *

**Crookedjaw's POV:**

I walked to school, wearing a scarf. You might think that it might be weird if you wear a scarf during summer, but it was an unspoken rule for all of us. Kind of obvious.

"Good luck, Crookedjaw." My dad said.

"Thanks." I responded.

As I opened the door, a couple of kids stepped out of the way for me. I didn't speak to them. They didn't respond.

.

.

.

I sat down at my desk, and pulled out a book. This was my way of avoiding contact. Everybody is fine with it.

Once, the teachers tried to talk to me. Due to **pity**.

.

Pity. How I hate that.

People think, **[Hey, he's injured. Treat him like a sad puppy for the rest of his life]** They act like they are above them! **ヽ(｀⌒´メ)ノ**

"Class started. Today you will be finishing your projects." The teacher said.

I already finished the project. You are super efficient if you have no distractions. I pulled out the book. There are some perks about being damaged. For example, teachers don't enforce rules on you. Normally, People can't drink soft drinks. I have to ingest food by a processor, and I just tell them that it hurts to drink non-fizzy drinks, so they let me drink root beer. I may hate being pitied, but I'm not going to let that go to waste.

The book I picked up was from a somewhat popular series. I believe it was called warriors.

Willowpelt said I should read it. I guess I would. I opened the book, and flipped to the first page.

I didn't get far until the teacher announced something.

"You will have the option to continue the project, if you are not done. If you are, we have a special 'activity' for you to do."

**[Great….] (- - *)**

"What is it?" Oakheart asked.

"There was a tournament last week, and our very own Willowpelt got 2nd in the high school section!"

A moderate amount of claps were given. I honestly didn't care.

.

.

"Willowpelt will go to the national children's chess competition in Berlin to compete for the title of FIDE master."

A more prominent amount of clapping occured.

.

.

"Because of this, We will hold a mini 'meat and beat' for Willowpelt. There are 30 boards set in the lobby, and we are allowed to have two."

"That makes 15 grades to fight Willowpelt. There's only twelve!" Oakheart mentioned.

We all can do math, mousedung. No need to pretend you're better than us.

"I know, but everybody younger than third grade will compete for four seats, and the remaining ten boards are for the staff."

Graypool didn't even bother to look, "Do we have to?"

The teacher pushed her feet off the desk. "You do now. Raise your hand if you want to compete."

I contemplated this. I had read the chess books downstairs in my free time...

.

.

.

.

.

Well that is depressing. I guess I'll just stay ou-

"And all people finished with the project will have to join."

WEll…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

A couple of other people (Including Graypool) groaned. Judging from the people in the class, The main contenders for the two seats was Graypool, Oakheart, and I.

Graypool beat Oakheart with a trap. No doubt she was better than both of us. Everybody else were beaten by one of us three. That left me and him to compete for the last seat.

I looked my brother in the eye. He looked back.

"Do you want to be white?" I asked.

"No, It's fine. You can have white. I'll take the handicap." He said, motioning me to sit.

**[Handicap? You dare bring that up?] (#｀皿´) [Ohhh, Let's go...]**

I hit the timer and played e4

Oakheart responded with e5. **Heh.** Let's see if he knows his theory.

* * *

"Checkmate." I said, placing the rook on the last file. Willowpelt gave a questioning glare towards the blundering Oakheart.

"Thanks." He said, shaking it.

Graypool hovered over the board, "Took you long enough, C-dawg."

"Do not call me that. Anyways, shouldn't you be playing at your board? I believe you're losing"

"I guess."

Graypool walked over and forked the white queen with the white king. **(This is when you have to sacrifice your most powerful piece, the Queen)**

"Could you resign?"

The poor boy didn't even respond.

"I take that as a yes."

.

.

.

.

"Graypool, Crookedjaw, you may go to the gym now. Sit in the 7th grade section. Good luck."

"Were you toying with him the entire time?"

"Kinda."

* * *

The gym was filled with a whole bunch of people. However, half of them appeared annoyed and the other half appeared tired.

"C-dawg-"

"No."

Graypool sighed, "C-dawg is better than Crookedjaw."

"In what world, may I ask?"

Graypool redirected the conversation, "Anyways,_ Crookedjaw_, do you have any gum. I ran out."

I felt annoyed. "Why would I have bubble gum?"

"Touché."

I walked over to my seat. Graypool sat next to me.

"C-dawg, What opening are you going to play?"

I groaned, "Don't call me C-dawg."

Graypool shoved my shoulder lightly, "It sounds good. Way better than Crooked**jaw**."

"Sure. Sure."

Graypool inserted her king inside the queen, "Do you want me to call you C-daddy?"

.

.

.

.

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Thought so." She said as Willowpelt rounded the corner.

* * *

The match wasn't even a competition. Willowpelt removed half of all the competitors in the first ten minuets.

My goal, to last longer than Graypool.

.

.

.

"Checkmate."

Obviously, I failed.

Graypool was in the last four.

* * *

**Celebrating 1000 views with a non-proofed chapter! That's a good idea...**

e4 e5

f4 exf4

Bc4 Qh4+

Kf1 Nf6

Nf3 Qh5

Nc3 d6

d4 Bg4

Bxf4 Bxf3

Qxf3 Qxf3+

gxf3 Nc6

Be3 h6

Kg2 a6

Rhe1 Nb4

Rac1 g5

d5 g4

a3 gxf3+

Kxf3 b5

Be2 Nbxd5

Nxd5 Nxd5

Bd4 Rg8

exd5 Kd7

c4 bxc4

Rxc4 Rb8

Bd1 Bg7

Ba4+ Kd8

Bxg7 Rxg7

Re8# 0-1


	21. Langour is for model Spys

**Just snagged this in before Wednesday! Now that I think about it, why isn't Wednesday spelled Wendsday...**

**Reviews:**

**Musicat: Neither am I, to be honest. I'm the kind of Irresponsible Fanfiction writer that writes on inspiration alone. (Which is probably why I completely forget about Characters such as Whiteye)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Or Egypt for that matter.**

* * *

November 4th, 1956. Cairo, Egypt

Chapter 21: Languor is for Model Spys

* * *

**Bluefur's POV:**

I waited, hidden inside a cellar inside a rural house preparing to overthrow the government.

.

.

.

How did I get here? Via the two crazy men know as David Ben-Purion **(David Ben-Gurion) **and General Hisser **(Nasser)**. You may know that Egypt nationalized the canal. It went like this, according to Fuzzypelt.

But to be fair, This was Fuzzypelt.

_Egypt: I need some money to fund my personal luxuries. Hmmmmm. What can I tax? Hey Britain!_

_Britain: *sigh* What do you want?_

_Egypt: My rightful clay._

_Britain: I'm not giving up the Suez._

_Egypt: Well it's mine now._

_Britain: **Wait, That's illegal.** _

_Egypt: No u_

_Britain: FRANCE! ISRAEL! _

_France & Israel: What?_

_Britain: Do you want territory and to beat that Egyptian punk?_

_France & Israel: Sure._

So yeah. After the nationalization, Britain planed an, "Reclamation" of sorts, for the retaking of the Suez. So they sent us commandos/saboteurs/spies/Fuzzypelt ahead to assist the dropping of the P.A.R.A.S. **(British elite Paratroopers.) **Our job was to weaken the defending anti-air guns.

[Of course, That's not what we are doing] (- - );

"Bluefur, do you know how to play poker?" Fuzzypelt asked.

"I guess." I said, walking over.

"What do you mean by 'I guess'?" Fuzzypelt questioned.

"She means yes,** Fuzzball.**" Rosetail rolled her eyes.

"Okay…

.

.

.

Rosebutt." Fuzzypelt said.

.

.

.

"That was terrible." I said, sitting down.

"Flirting at its finest." Thrushpelt remarked.

"Well sorrrrrrrrry." Fuzzypelt dealt me my hand.

It was a 7 of hearts and a Jack of hearts. I Guess it is technically possible to get a straight.

The first card drawn was a spade king. Well Mouse-dung. I saw a smirk on Fuzzypelt's face.

"I raise to a dollar." He proclaimed.

"Fuzzypelt, I am not paying money. That is gambling." Thrushpelt said.

"Fine, just pay me your dignity. It is worth the same thing." Fuzzypelt retorted.

Goosefeather shook Fuzzypelt's hair.. "It's not good to insult people, Fuzzypelt."

"Do you know how long it takes to get this hair?" Fuzzypelt pulled out a comb and tried to readjust his loaded black hair.

"Yes I do. Banter isn't always appreciated. After all, I am your mentor." Goosefeather smirked, patting his head.

"Okaay mentor." Fuzzypelt groaned, just as Rosetail maneuvered her hand into a "L".

"Get some sleep. The paradrops begin tomorrow." Goosefeather left the room.

"Okay." Rosetail threw a flush on the board.

Fuzzypelt pretended not to notice.

* * *

-One day later -

* * *

**Fuzzypelt's POV:**

"_You thought what sucker?" I said, pulling a laser gun out of my pockets._

_The man didn't have time to react, as I pulled the trigger, and the heated beam tore through his upper body. _

"_DIE! DIE! DIE!" I yelled, barraging the bad guys with fire. _

_The men dropped dead in seconds, thanks to my impeccable aiming. _

Thrushpelt gushed, _"Wow! You're soo cool, Fuzzypelt!" _

_"Yeah, you kinda are." Rosetail blushed slightly._

_Bluefur sighed, "I have to admit, You are better than me."_

_"I agree." Sunstar walked to me, "I think that you could be a full fledged warrior."_

"Fuzzypelt! Fuzzypelt! Fuzzypelt! Fuzzypelt!"

_Sunstar prepared to give a handshake._

I gave him my hand.

.

.

And I got slapped.

"Owww." I said, opening my eyes to immediately see Thrushpelt in his sleeping bag above me, his hand retracting from my vicinity. Groggily, I rubbed my eyes.

.

**[Wait, why was Thrushpelt above me?] Σ(･口･)**

.

I looked at him, and he was indeed crushing me me. I looked down, and saw a sleeping bag holding him up, and pulling us together, like sardines in a can. I shifted carefully to prevent Thrushpelt from falling, and saw a familiar brunette ponytail sticking out.

**(；￣д￣) [Rosetail]**

Apparently, We were her personal blankets.

.

Thrushpelt mouthed, "Can I eat poop?"

I pointed to my butt. Thrushpelt facepawed in disapprovement.

Times like this is when I wished I knew sign language.

Eventually, he shrugged and pointed to the sleeping bag glueing us together.

I motioned for him to get up.

He did some jiggly motion with his hands. Like he's … Fondling something.

.

.

.

When I return to Berlin, I'm going to learn sign language.

Tired of trying to communicate without sound, I did what must have been done.

I kicked Rosetail's sleeping bag.

"What the Fox-dung, Fuzzypelt?" A grumpy Rosetail kicked back, creating just enough space for Thrushpelt's Sleeping bag to fall through.

**"What the Fox-dung! It's so cold!"**

"Oww! It's me, Thrushpelt! STOP KICKING!"

.

Ladies and Gentlemen, The prowess of Fuzzypelt.

* * *

**Thrushpelt's POV: **

All of the agents gathered in the cellar. Sunstar reviewed the case with us in the cellar.

"This night, The paratroopers will drop into Port Said.." He began.

"Port said what?" Goosefeather interjected

**(- - ); [Dear Starclan…]**

Clearly everyone had the same feeling.

.

.

.

.

"You are going to the Dark Forest, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there." Goosefeather shot back.

"Anyways, back to the mission. Our objective is to take out anti air guns to help our paratroops enjoy a safe landing." Sunstar said.

"Who are we supporting?" I asked.

"The Red Devils." He responded.

Fuzzypelt whispered, "Starclan, that's cool."

"We have sometime to spend, so enjoy. Rendezvous here at four. Dismissed." He said, and then climbed up the ladder to do something outside.

The group dispersed, and I went to Fuzzypelt. He must know something about the Middle East, he's been here before.

"Do you any idea on what to do? You've been here before." I asked.

"Cards?" He said, reaching into his back pocket.

"No." I flatly prevented my money from being stolen through his poker antics.

"Finne." He said, and then began to grin. "There are two people that have been to the middle east. How 'bout you ask her what to do?"

I immediately flushed.

"Thought so." Fuzzypelt got out his cards.

"Wow, Fuzzball thought?! Hedgehogs fly!" Rosetail looked genuinely shocked.

"Whatever, Rosecheeks." Fuzzypelt retorted.

Rosetail bit her lip.

"He's getting better." Bluefur noted, her hair fluttered through the air, effortlessly.

**[Focus, Thrushpelt]**

"Sure." Rosetail said. "Fuzzball is still better, though."

"What should we do for the remainder of the time?" I asked to no-one in particular.

.

.

Okay that was a lie. But still….

"We can go to the market." Bluefur told us.

Fuzzypelt declared "No" Just as Rosetail squealed, "Yes!".

"There are no Macy's in the middle east, Rosecheeks." Fuzzypelt proclaimed.

"Whether we're going depends on Thrushpelt. This is a democracy, Fuzzball." Rosetail chided.

"The middle east isn't."

"Let's go to the market then." I said as Rosetail slapped Fuzzypelt.

* * *

-One quick ride later-

* * *

We turned a corner, and entered the market square. The majority of the people stared at us as we walked by.

"Why are they staring at us?" I asked.

"I would tell you, but Rosetail is sensitive." Fuzzypelt glared at Rosetail, sour form her lecture.

"What you said was plain racist." Rosetail said.

"It's true though." Fuzzypelt defended.

"What is this?" I said, pointing to a stall with flags and propaganda hanged on it.

"I don't know." Bluefur said, scouting for something with her cyan eyes.

I walked over to the man, and asked in english, "Hey mister?"

"Yes?" He said.

"What is this stall for?" I asked.

The man started at me for a second.

"It is for tourists, would you like to buy a flag?" The man asked.

.

.

.

This was incredibly suspicious. To call on his bluff, I said, "Sure." Perhaps I can give it the the Government. They might know about it.

"5 pounds." He took a mini flag that stood on a tiny poll

However, I have no clue how expensive that is here. 5 pounds in Britain is pretty expensive on one hand, but I am collecting data.

.

I reached into my pocket, and handed the man 5 pounds, and got a flag in return.

.

It was only after the trip that I realized that I just bought a toothpick for 5 pounds.

**FYI: 5 pounds back then was around 10 USD today (^^) **

* * *

I looked around and found Fuzzypelt and Rosetail each holding a bottle containing a light green juice.

"Is that alcohol?" I asked walking up to them, as Fuzzypelt paid the cashier.

"It's some type of tropical juice." Fuzzypelt reassured me, "I'm going to sell it for a markup in Berlin."

"What are you going to do with it, Rosetail?" I asked her.

"Drink it, Obviously." Rosetail said. "Where's Bluefur?"

"Right behind you." Bluefur, holding a shopping bag in one hand, tapped Rosetail on the shoulder, scaring her. "Oh, Sorry."

Rosetail recomposed herself, "It's fine, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I know."

"Not to you, Fuzzbrain."

"We should be going back to the base now." I looked at the sun, preventing an "Enlightening discussion" in the middle of Egypt.

"Allright." Rosetail agreed.

"Follow me." Fuzzypelt walking ahead of everyone.

.

.

.

"Wrong direction Fuzzball."

"..."

* * *

**Welcome to the Egyptian Arc! **

**In actual history, The Brits actually did attack Egypt. It was called the Suez Crisis, and What Fuzzypelt said at the beginning was pretty accurate.**

**Spoiler, the only reason we're in the middle east is to develop on character specifically in the middle east...**

**Of course, that was like a month ago, and you'll probably won't remember him.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I have to keep better track of my characters.**

**See you next Week!**


	22. Uprising

**This chapter is super cringy, But I'm too lazy to redo it. **

**Reviews!**

**Ivystorm: You know, I had to put some action in here, so I just looked around for something I could make interesting while being semi-relevant. (This is the pain of sticking to your schedule) But fortunately, Britain was doing something stupid at the time, So it all worked out!**** (*Cue the Seinfeld theme*)**

**Musicat: I know right! I was looking for some Cat related insults, but came upon this instead. I knew I had to put that in somewhere.**

**Disclaimer: At this point it doesn't really matter. But hey, It gets a bit dark.**

* * *

November 5th, 1956 Port Said

Chapter 22: Uprising

* * *

**Fuzzypelt: Radio 1**

**Thrushpelt: Radio 2**

**Rosetail: Radio 3**

**Bluefur: Radio 4**

* * *

**Thrushpelt's POV:**

**"Feather here! Ready to Rumble!" -Radio 1**

"**That was the most cliche battle cry ever." -Radio 3**

"**Hah! You try better." -Radio 1**

"**Ignoring your submission, I would say, 'Let's kick those kittypets!' "-Radio 3**

"**And you complain about me being anti-PC." -Radio 1**

"**Enough banter, kids. Get into position." -Radio 6**

"**What is Radio 5, Jumper?" - Radio 4**

"**Radio 5 was for Moonflower. Enough chit chat, get into positions." -Radio 6**

I muted my walkie-talkie and looked up. I saw Fuzzypelt hiding next to a rock, and Bluefur's golden hair shimmering behind a tree. Goosefeather was nowhere to be found and Rosetail was in the mission base back in Cairo.

I waited for the Egyptian alarms to go off. The paratroopers should be arriving soon. The alarms should sound any second..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or not. Are the Eg-

"**Weeeeyo! Weeeeeyo! Wheeeeyo!" **The alarm rang into my ears. The already deafening sound was accompanied by a barrage of Arab shouts. To make it a more chaotic symphony, the MI-6 agents that gathered all around the world popped out of their hiding places and began firing into the disarray.

I rushed forwards with my deployable machine gun, and blindly fired as I ducked behind a crate of goods of some sort. I saw an enormous explosion in the distance color the sky vibrant red-orange for a moment, as if it was fireworks.

**(- - ) ; [Looks like the French really like to paint]**

"**Apple! Fire to your left a bit!" -Radio 1**

"**Got it, Feather." -Radio 2**

I sprayed my gun a bit left, and a massive explosion that rivaled the French's a few moment ago. Massive amounts of cheer exploded as loud as explosion.

"**Ayy! Good job!" -Radio 1**

"**Yeah. Nice." -Radio 4**

"**Thanks." -Radio 2**

"**Hey, Snow, You've been oddly quiet. -Radio 4**

**.**

**.**

"**Snow?" -Radio 1**

* * *

**Rosetail's POV: **

My eyes began to precept light as I waked up.

.

.

.

What happened?

.

.

The gunfire, and the radio jamming, and…

"So you're awake now." A young boy looked at me. "I'll get the superiors."

My head spined as I tried to make sense of where I was. I was attacked at mission control, meaning that I-

"Hello there, child." A man in a dark skin tone greeted me. "We got tipped off about your little invasion. We would like to know more of your operatives in Egypt."

Oh. I'm being interrogated.

I should have expected that...

.

.

"Why are you here, young child?"

I thought back to training.

"_In interrogation, the opposing side always wants you alive. If you are dead, than they can't get their information." Goosefeather motioned. "If you are being beat up, tell them fake info. We would probably be there to save you by then. If we are not there, you are good as dead."_

The probability of me getting rescued are slim. There were 3 grown men with guns, and a boy that seemed pretty dangerous. Even If I managed to get out, I would have to fight against countless more men before I got to the exit, as this is where high class prisoners are probably located.

**[Fox-Dung]**

I knew I should have made that farewell speech. I'll write that if I survive this.

"**Listen**. I will show a picture of thought to be spies, and you shake your head if they belong to the British Government." He looked me in the eye. I could see a scar across his eye.

He flipped through a couple of people. I didn't recognize any of them. I then saw a picture of Fuzzypelt.

I denied immediately, but the expression on my face made it clear as day.

.

.

"Listen, young lady. If you tell lies, you will be punished." The man glared.

"Yes sir." I looked at him, nervous.

"Now, I will ask you about the future plans of the so called, Operation Musketeer. Are they planning to take the Canal?"

This one was plain obvious. Anybody in their right mind would know the importance of the Suez.

"Are you really that dumb?" I counter asked.

"You are trying my patience." He fumed. "Perhaps we could convince you that stalling will not do you well."

"What are you going to do? Hang me?" I taunted.

"Bring a bat with the other traitors." The man sighed.

I laughed at them, "Hah, That's all you've got?"

He looked at me,** "Bring the kittens."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**∪ヽ( - ╬ ◣ Д◢-)ノ彡 {YOU ****KITTYPET DUNG-EATING FOXHEARTS. YOU BETTER NOT OR ELSE I WI-}**

"**You shall do no such thing."**

* * *

**Fuzzypelt's POV:**

"If Rosetail was lost, where would she go." I thought.

Maybe the British embassy. That's closed though.

To the frontlines? She'll get caught. Rosetail isn't that stupid.

"Maybe she would go to the German embassy." Thrushpelt noted.

"What?" I asked.

"You asked where would Rosetail go, and then listed out places she couldn't." Thrushpelt told me.

"She could also go to the Canadian embassy. She's semi-Canadian." Bluefur said.

"Was I thinking out loud?" I asked.

They both said yes.

Well Fox-dung

"I honestly thought you and Rosetail would make a good pair." Thrushpelt consoled me.

"What do you mean by thought?! And No, I am not in love with her!" I lied.

"Denial is the first step." Bluefur told me.

"You seem so defensive." Thrushpelt noted.

"I hate you both." I muttered.

* * *

**Rosetail's POV:**

That wasn't me.

I looked around, and saw the boy have a pistol out.

"Put that down." The man commanded.

"Not until you retract your order." The boy countered.

"Really? It's just a cat."

"Not the kittens."

"Stand down.

"No."

"Why?"

"Just no."

The man groaned, "Seriously!** It's just a cat!** Why are you pointing a gun at me?"

"It's not a cat. It's a symbol of our egypti-"

"Just send him out."

"No. I will not go."

**"Leave!"**

**"No."**

"Oh my STARCLAN! IT's JUST A CA-"

The boy stabbed the man and used him as cover. The other men pointed their guns at him.

"If you put your guns down, You won't die." The boy ordered. Only one of the escort dropped his weapon.

It appeared that the other two would fight.

.

**(⌐■_■)–︻╦╤─ **\\("˚_˚)/

**╾━╤デ╦︻o(▼▼ｷ)**

.

.

"Very well." The boy pushed his bleeding hostage ahead and fired his weapon. It hit the first man in the head.

The other man dropped his weapon.

**[Just who is he?]**

* * *

**That's a good question, Rosetail! Who could this man be? Find out next time on Dragonball C (opyrighted)**

**I promise you'll know by next week**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I think...**

**WElp. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	23. Escape

**For some reason, this is Strangely popular among Columbians... ****¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**Reveiws:**

**Musicat: Unfortunately, the fluff will have to wait until next chapter. **

**Ivystorm: Yup! I didn't even know that until the two days before, when I was told we were having a break. Welp**

**Disclaimer: Egyptians do not trade slaves. I think.**

* * *

Continued

Chapter 23: Escape

* * *

The boy examined me. I got my first clear look of him, and he was…..

**✧。 (⋈ ＞◡＜)。✧ [Hot. Incredibly hot]**

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Rosetail." I responded.

He continued as I repeatedly thought, **"Why did I tell him the truth, Why did I tell him the truth?"**

"Who do you align with?" He stared at me.

"The British Commonwealth." I stared back.

He faltered for a bit.

**[I do owe the brits...]** **(o_o )**

"Why are you here." He turned around, and concealed his face from me.

"To free the people from your Kittypet regime." I responded.

"..."

"Are you going to let me go, or kill me?" I asked.

He sighed, and pulled out a pocket knife with a hand.

**Well this was a mistake.**

He turned around and walked towards me.

I tempted fate did I? Arghhhh, Please don't get offended, Pleas-

He began to cut the ropes.

"I owe a favor to the United Kingdom." He said as he cut through the ropes binding me to the chair, "What is your name?"

I was tempted to say, "You already asked that.", but I should probably not push it.

"Rosetail." I said, wriggling my white arms as blood began to rush to it.

"Jake." He handed me a knife. "Follow me, I am going to get you out."

"Yes sir." I said back.

He sighed, "Just go with what I say."

"Okay." I said back.

He took out handcuffs, and with a speedy sleight of hand, my hands were tied up again. I opened my mouth to complain, but he put his hand and muffed me.

"I will get you out, just stick with it." He muttered, grabbing a piece of rope, and tying it to the handcuffs.

Great. I am literary being lead like a puppy on a leash.

* * *

We passed the first corner, and two men greeted Jake.

"Jake! Whatcha going to do with her?" One man asked.

"Sell her on the market." Jake said, nonchalantly.

"Will yo-" He began.

"400 pounds." Jake pulled me along.

"Fine..." The man sighed.

Once out of earshot, I hissed, "What in the dark forest is wrong with these people?!"

"Egypt isn't as pretty as it seems" Jake explained to me.

We neared a corner, and I saw a light at the end of tunnel.

* * *

**Fuzzypelt POV:**

"Fuzzypelt, We have to go!" Goosefeather yelled from across the street, his overcoat waving behind him as always. It surprises me that he even brings it to one of the hottest places in earth.

**( - -) [I mean, We're literally at the equator...]**

"She has to be near here!" I yelled back, fully knowing that she wouldn't be here. I had to hope.

Somehow.

.

.

.

Goosefeather sighed.

"Bluefur, Thrushpelt, Let me talk to Fuzzypelt alone." Goosefeather asked.

"Okay." Bluefur shrugged.

"Fine by me." Thrushpelt began walking off.

Once out of ear range, Goosefeather sat down on the concrete next to me.

"What do you want to talk about?" I preemptively asked.

"Listen. I know how you feel. When I was your age, I had plenty of girl problems. Let me tell you, it's not going to get better if you just wish. You always have to keep moving forwards no matter how tough it can be." He explained.

**[Is he asking me to give up?]**

Goosefeather bit his lips as if he said something wrong, which he did.

"Just so you don't perceive it wrong, I am asking you to make a move." He clarified.

"How do you know what to do?", I snapped, "It's probably been ages since you had a girlfriend. All you're doing is living in the past. You tell us so many stories about your past and everything, but you never focus on the future! What are you hiding?"

The words visibly hurt Goosefeather.

.

.

.

Did I go too far?

"Fuzzypelt. I let my girlfriend slip in between my fingers. One day, we were infatuated. The next, she's gone, and with the enemy. I'll give you some advice. Always keep an eye on Rosetail. If you don't confess soon, she'll be gone by Christmas." Goosefeather sighed.

"They said the same thing about the Great war!" Was on my lips, but I managed to stop myself. However, I sincerely doubt Goosefeather's statement. Who else would Rosetail fancy? Thrushpelt?

"Just make your move soon, okay?" Goosefeather pulled me up. "I would hate to see your relationship die off."

"Okay." I responded.

* * *

**Rosetail's POV:**

We managed to walk out of the catacomb without being further questioned. Jake, bless his looks, was quite a smooth talker. We even got to borrow a jeep to ride into Cairo.

**( ु⁎ᴗ_ᴗ⁎)ु.｡oO [Perhaps I could convince him to join...]**

.

.

I doubt they would say yes, though.

.

.

Jake backed up into a small alley, "Do you where you want to go, Rosetail?"

That was a good question.

I could go to the frontline.

Or to a random embassy.

.

.

**(*´ ˘ `*).｡oO [Maybe I could talk with Jake for the time being]**

.

.

I got out of the car, and saw Jake looking at the sky. I swear he has an obsession with the sky. But he's** SOOO HOT. That TAN though...**

"Come on." Jake said, snapping me out of the daydream. He re-tied a rope to my handcuffs and pulled me along.

.

I stumbled as his bizarre gait pulled my tied up arms in ecentric directions.

"Can you not?" I whined, tired of tripping every few seconds.

"Do your friends ever complain about your fussiness?" Jake retorted.

**(Chapter 7 flashback)**

"_I have dealt with poor manners, had to sit through detention due to thrushpelt bias alibis, and plenty of other mouse dung. I don't give a FOX DUNG about your FOX DUNGY PROBLEMS!" I yelled with the fury of the dark forest._

_I glared with intense ferocity. [I had protected the Status Quo, and taught manners! And I got DETENTION?!]_

"_Woah, don't drop the F-bomb." Fuzzypelt said, sarcastically. [OH THAT MOCKING FOXHEART]_

"_What are you going to do about it, huh?!" I stared with complete disdain._

"_Has anybody told you you're extremely whiny?" Fuzzypelt huffed. [YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO __**INSULT**_ _ME?]_

"_There's a coaster right here. Do you have anything to say, Hmmm?!" I snapped._

"I will take silence as a yes." Jake concluded.

"I am not whiny!" I defended.

.

.

.

.

.

Jake didn't responded.

"What? Are you to-" I began, hotly.

"Quite. Guards nearby." Jake clamped his hand over my mouth.

**[This boy…]**

"Who are you?" A man asked, walking over to the alley way we were sneaking through.

"I am a member of the Palestine Caliphate." Jake returned.

"What are you doing here with a slave? You will get caught soon. However lenient the Egyptian government is, I would suggest you do not enter this area so…. Open." The man warned.

"I know, it's my first time. I'll be more careful." Jake said.

"I'll keep a blind eye. Just be warned, If you were to encounter more strict guards, she would be confestacated." The man warned, and then turned the corner.

"Again, what is wrong with these men?" I asked as the man disappeared into the street..

"I've saved your life multiple times in a day. Do you still think all kittypets are bad?" He asked, walking behind a building.

"Well, You're …. Young. You haven't been affected by the kittypet culture."

"I'm sensing to see that my peers were right." He sighed.

"Hmm?", I questioned, "Right about what?"

"Brits."

Before I could protest, Jake took out a key.

"This is the key to release you." Jake unlocked the cuffs on my hands. "There is an American embassy down the road. You could hide in there until the war is over, and the British embassy opens again."

"Wait, I thought I would have to get a blacksmith to get these off?" I asked. Then it hit me.

"Did you have the key the entire time?"

.

.

.

.

"..."

.

.

.

.

"Why didn't you let me off earlier you bloody prick?" I shouted.

"Because, I didn't want to see you go." Jake looked at me.

**(*' ◯' *) [Waaaaaaaaaaaaaait. Does he fancy me?]**

He continued, "I've always wanted the answers. I got so close when we mistakened a stranded group of British commandos as Nazis. But they had to leave so soon. I figured that perhaps you would give me answers. Plus, you're pretty hot."

**( _ _) [And the fact that you would not survive]**

**[Did Jake just call me HOT?] **Σ░(꒪◊꒪ ))))

.

.

.

.

A prolonged silence ended the conversation.

"You should probably go." Jake told me.

I decided on a whim to do something that I was sworn not to do:

.

I wrote down the secret base's location on a tissue.

.

I handed the "Business card" to him. "If you ever come by Berlin, visit us. Say, 'I heard the bathroom rails are pretty good' to the clerk. He will help you."

Jake was stunned, "You're german?"

"I would tell you about it, but I have to go to the embassy."

"Send Bluefur and Fuzzypelt my regards." He said, leaving me flummoxed.

* * *

**-Sometime later-**

* * *

Goosefeather looked around the ruins, his eyes darting around the bricks. The night sky and the crickets calm chirping drowsed the man, but he stayed aware the entire time, knowing who he was going to confront. His overcoat gleamed in the full moon.

A woman majestically landed behind him, alerting Goosefeather of her approach.

"You named them after us." The woman dropped down. "Are you still clinging on?"

"Don't touch them." Goosefeather responded, staring at the wall.

"Goosey, Face me please. It's pretty rude to do so otherwise." The woman smirked.

"Mapleshade, do not bring her into this." Goosefeather warned.

Mapleshade paid no attention.

"Who's her?" She asked, amused.

Goosefeather scowled, "You know who she is."

"Is the guilt still tripping poor Goosey up? Perhaps you should have joined us." Mapleshade spoke with a condescending voice.

"Shut up, Maple." Goosefeather warned, reaching for his pocket. "You're just bitter."

Mapleshade bit her lip and then changed the subject, "You know what I want to do. Why are you stopping me?"

"It's for the sake of humanity." Goosefeather pulled out a gadget from his coat. "It was her will."

"I don't think that's what she would have wanted. Even so, We both know I'll win. Perhaps your knowledge of the future confirms it." Mapleshade walked out of the ruins.

"We'll see about that." Goosefeather muttered.

* * *

**For reference, Jake is that guy from chapter 16. Not allot of you would care, but I'm just throwing that out there...**

**Anyways, Prepare to be fluffed!**

**See you next week!**


	24. Friends?

**Can we give it up to my man, Andrew Yang, for getting in the December debate?**

**Reviews:**

**Musicat: ****I mean, Jake's pretty much gone for the time being. TBH. But in the meantime, Enjoy some fluff!**

**Ivystorm: Well, I actually prefer Fluff, but I guess it's not your cup of tea. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: This chapter is a filler! (^^ ;) **

* * *

November 17th 1956, West Berlin

Chapter 24: Friends?

* * *

**Fuzzypelt POV: **

**(Chapter 23:)**

"_I'll give you some advice. Always keep an eye on Rosetail. If you don't confess soon, she'll be gone by Christmas." _

Those words stung.

.

.

.

Of course, I wouldn't let Goosefeather know, obviously.

"Fuzzypelt, What wrong?", Whiteye entered my room.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Are you sure?" Whiteye put her hand on my shoulder. "You can talk to me if you want."

"GO away." I removed her hand from my shoulder.

"Is this about girls?" Whiteye asked, concerned.

"Leave, One-eye." I shooed her off.

Whiteye gave up trying. "You know what? Sulk alone. I try to help, but then you insult me. Good luck, Wannabe Emo teen."

"And you won't get any boy with that attitude either!" I shouted as she slammed the door.

What a load of foxdung. I can do it myself. I'm Fuzzypelt!

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm Fuzzypelt.

.

.

.

.

.

I sighed.

* * *

\- At the base 4:00 -

* * *

I walked into the "Bookstore" with my water bottle, and tipped my head to the clerk. He winked back. Good to know someone will talk to me normally.

The boy normally reading comic books in the back walked out of the restroom, and I walked in.

I sat on the toilet.

.

Does this thing even work?

.

.

.

Only one way to find out.

* * *

\- At the base 4:10 -

* * *

For refrence, I was not there.

I walked out, and saw a note that said, "Go to the training room, Immediately."

It seemed like it was important. I have nothing better to do anyways...

I walked over and saw Goosefeather and Bluefur there. They were both stretching in front of a white cubicle room.

"Hello?" I asked.

Goosefeather responded, in a plank position."Due to some Circumstances, I have decided to train this group personally. We will wait for the other members."

"So Bluef-"

"IhavetobeatGoosefeatherPleasedon'tbothermeyet." She muttered.

.

**[Bruh] (- - );**

Ignoring their little competition, I looked around the room.

There has to be something interesting.

.

.

..

I saw a binder, and walked over. There were 12 old pictures of what I assumed to be the old members of this base. I looked through the pictures, and saw an older Snowfur.

.

Probably her parents. They were in the base for a time, I think.

.

I wonder, where's Goosefeather?

"Fuzzypelt, time to go. Everybody's here." Goosefeather's voice rang.

"Alright." I closed the picture book.

* * *

We silently followed Goosefeather into a side room that was labeled, "SUPERVISION REQUIRED."

"This is the combat room." Goosefeather told us. "Put on a jumpsuit."

I saw a couple of one-pieces hung on a rack, and took one.

After everybody put one on, Goosefeather began a speech.

"We did pretty terribly at Cairo. Our entire IT Team got captured, and it's only a miracle you guys came back. It was pretty clear that teamwork is something we're lacking, so we've agreed to set up this activity. Your job is to defend each other, you only win if you survive for 5 minutes. You do not have to beat us."

Rosetail zipped herself up, "Are these the suits that Tawnyspots invented?"

"Yes. This is for group training. After being hit too many times, your suit will turn green, and stiffen up. Since you will be facing a variety of opponents. There are no weapons, as all special forces have bulletproof jumpsuits like ours, so you will be doing melee damage."

"What about Energy Weapons?" Rosetail asked.

.

.

.

.

"If they have Energy weapons, We surrender."

* * *

"Create a circle, everybody." I commanded.

"But that limits our maneuverability." Bluefur objected. "How about we create a square with us being a vertice."

"That's literally the same thing."

"Not really, if you thi-"

**!(ﾉ*ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ {WATCH OUT!}**

Thrushpelt pushed Rosetail as Goosefeather landed at where they had just been.

**{FROM ABOVE!}**

Thank you Thrushpelt.

Sunstar dropped in front of me, and began hammering me with punches.

In the time I spent training with Sunstar, I knew one thing: He only attacks in patterns. According to the textbooks, it frees up mental space.

Of course, once you figure out the pattern, they're screwed.

.

.

.

I began to back up.

**(ง •̀_•́)ง [All I need to do is to find the pattern]**

.

.

.

Left, Right, Palm, Hook, Left, Kick, Left, Right, Hook, Palm, Left, Right, Hook, Palm, Left, Right...

.

.

Wait. This pattern is changing!

.

.

Heh, But you've got nothing on me. I'm Fuzzypelt!

I need to look at his movements.

… Left, Right, Hook, Palm, Left, Right, Hook, Palm!

I felt something rubbing against my back.

I turned around.

I saw Rosetail's horrified expression. I realized what just happened.

Sunstar ran straight into us, pushing me on top of Rosetail.

**[FOXDUNG] ****(((φ(◎ロ◎;)φ)))**

.

I narrowly dodged a stomp by Goosefeather, and rolled away.

Rosetail Yelped. That must have hurt...

"Fuzzypelt!" Bluefur complained while kicking Adderfang.

"Sorry." I mutter, throwing an uppercut, forcing Sunstar to stagger back for a second. Taking advantage of this, I began my special combination I had been training. Perhaps this will make up for it.

I elbowed him, and swung at him with my other hand. Then, I smashed his face another elbow, and sweep him backwards with my leg in front.

"FUZZYPELT" Bluefur's voice rang. Before I knew what was going on, Goosefeather nailed me with a brutal sidekick. I fell towards Sunstar, who punched at my stomach.

.

.

.

.

Well Foxd-

**(ヽ`д´)┌┛┌┛┌┛ )`з゜)**

"You guys have to work together." Sunstar commented before jumping at Bluefur. "It's a miracle you survived Egypt."

My suit inflated green, and I wobbled to the exit.

Tawnyspots shook his head disapprovingly as I passed by. "You need to have more awareness." I heard him mutter.

When I was taking off my suit, I was confronted by Rosetail.

"What was that for?!" She demanded an answer.

"I didn't se-" I began.

"We were supposed to be a team!" She yelled, "Not your entourage!"

"I was dodging Sunstar, and I got into it." I explained.

"You have to look for all the team members." Rosetail spat out blood, angrily.

.

.

Oh...

.

.

"I'm sorry." I looked down.

"I'm not." Rosetail turned her face. I saw some blood dripping from her lip.

"Guys, calm down. Fuzzypelt is sorry that we lost the game, y-" Thrushpelt tried to mediate.

"If this was not a game, we could have died!" Rosetail wiped her mouth.

"Good thing it is a game." Goosefeather interjected, "Rosetail, you have to learn how to control your anger. Breathe in, breathe out. Stay composed. A mature refutation is more effective than a rash contradiction."

"So I'm supposed to let people insult me?" Rosetail fired back.

"Sometimes, it is better to close your mouth and appear stupid than open it and remove all doubt." Goosefeather told her.

Rosetail looked stunned.

.

.

.

"Here," Goosefeather pulled out a card, "Go there, and calm down. Come back in an hour's time. You were born with Youth, but maturity is earned. If you can cultivate it at a young age, It will do wonders."

"Was Goosefeather always this mature?" I whispered to Thrushpelt.

He shrugged.

Rosetail waited a second, analyzing the benefits and drawbacks. She eventually took the card.

.

.

Goosefeather gave her a napkin. "Enjoy it."

* * *

"Fuzzypelt, I need to talk to you alone." Goosefeather walked to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to be more careful." He said.

"Weren't you the one who stomped on her?" I asked.

"Trust me, It's for a good reason."

"I doubt it."

.

.

"It might be good to apologize to her when she runs out of steam." Goosefeather patted my head.

"Do I ha-"

"Buy her chocolates." He handed me a couple marks.

Free Money?

"Sure!"

* * *

"Turn left at the roundabout. Follow the path until you see the lake." Goosefeather's terrible handwriting read.

The park was pretty much empty.

.

But it's a park, I guess.

As I neared the roundabout, I looked for stalls selling chocolates. Might as well kill two birds with one stone.

"Bonjour, Young man! Care for some **Bubble Tea**?" A man in a pink booth waved.

.

.

.

"Are you actually serious?" I asked.

* * *

I wheeled up to the place where Goosefeather said she would be, and sure enough, she was.

Rosetail was sitting down, hugging her knees. She was admiring the sunset before her, which was pretty.

.

.

.

.

.

I mean, not pretty enough to waste my time looking at it, but still.

.

.

.

.

Perhaps I could just look at it for a while.

.

Maybe I could just go back, I mean it's nearly sunset...

It'll blow over right?

Then I won't have to apologize, and everything will be fine, right?

.

I imagined Goosefeather's look of pity when I got back.

...

Eh, Screw it.

* * *

I sat down next to Rosetail, "Hello."

"Why are you here?" She muttered, turning away from me.

.

.

.

I sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She scoffed, "I can't get too mad at animals."

"You don't have to be so prickly." I sighed.

"You deserve it." She replied.

.

"You know, I might just drink this bubble tea I got you."

.

.

.

"Bubble tea?" Rosetail asked.

"Yes." I said, placing it beside her.

"Do you think I'm that easy?" She said, frustrated.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What Flavor?"

"Regular."

.

.

.

Rosetail took the cup and turned back away from me.

.

.

"I still hate you okay?"

.

.

"Okay."

* * *

**My best attempt of making something cute! **

**(Hope it doesn't make you cringe too much...)**

**Anyways, See you next week!**


	25. Unpleasnt Holiday

**Finals Suck... On the other hand, ****I hope you haven't forgotten about Crookedjaw! **

**Reviews:**

**Musicat: Thank you! ****(*⌒▽⌒*)θ～ I tried my best at fluff (Which is pretty depressing) but it's nice to hear encouragement.**

**Ivystorm: Isn't that the moral of all stories?**

**.**

**Discalimer: Mildly Amusing. Read at your own will. But since you're already here, Why not take a look?**

* * *

West Berlin, February 14th, 1957

Unpleasant Holiday

* * *

**Crookedjaw's POV: **

Great. My least favorite day of the year, for obvious reasons. This holiday was practically designed to embarrass me.

I hid my injury with a new scarf that Willowbreeze got me. When can I go home…..

"Hello, Crookedjaw!" Willowpelt smiled. At least I could depend on her to carry me through this.

"Hello, Willowpelt." I looked up from one of the books that I was hiding behind.

"How are you doing? It might be hard to get through this holiday." She sympathized, sitting on my desk.

.

**['Not when I have you' would be too creepy and cliché]**

.

"Are you going to answer me?" Willowbreeze sighed.

"Sorry, " I said, flustered, "I was just thinking how to answer that."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because…. Well… You know….." I stammered.

.

.

She looked at me, "Enlighten me, o intellectual savant."

.

.

.

"What does Savant mean?"

* * *

**Savant ****[saˈvän(t), säˈvän(t)]:**

A learned person, especially a distinguished scientist.

**Synonyms:**

Mahatma · Maharishi · Pandit

**Antonyms:**

Ignoramus

**(See also Idiot Savant Syndrome)**

* * *

"So, are you going to the chess club today?" Willowpelt asked.

"No, I have to do some business." I explained to her.

She pouted, "You should just tell Mapleshade to let you have some free time."

"I know, but she's doing me a huge favor…" I reasoned.

"What favor?" Willowbreeze laid down on my desk.

* * *

_I walked around the DF's base. It was incredibly advanced compared to normal society. They even had energy weapons that looked like they were decades from the future. __There was also a thing that was an elevator and a slide combined, and a bubble tea dispenser. It's hard to describe._

"_Why are you bringing me here? What do you want from me?" I asked Mapleshade._

"_I want you to help us with a project." Mapleshade said._

* * *

"Ah. What project?" Willowbreeze asked.

"I don't really know." I admitted, "Something about stars."

"Seems interesting." Willowpelt said.

"It's not that interesting." I told her.

"What's not interesting?" Graypool asked.

**( o0)? (OO ) !**

**[Mouse-dung. I haven't told Graypool about my pastime]**

"Umm…." Willowbreeze stood up and walked away.

.

.

Okay...

.

.

.

It's all me to convince Graypool.

"My sister's size?" She whispered to me, "It's okay to admit it."

"Studying chess." I answered, blushing furiously.

Willowbreeze looked a bit offended, which was caught by Graypool. At least I didn't say the other option.

"Oh." Graypool leaned in. "Did you mean Chest?"

"NOPE!" I looked away from her.

"Heh." I felt her breath on my neck. The soft sounds of bubblegum chewing moved closer and closer to my ear. I felt something oddly round on my shoulder. A lone finger slowly creeped up my back.

.

**(╬⁽⁽ ⁰ ⁾⁾ Д ⁽⁽ ⁰ ⁾⁾) _FOX-DUN_**

"Crookedjaw, turn around." Willowpelt sighed.

I finally regained control of my body, and turned just to see Graypool in the middle of putting a mask of a inhumanely chubby 30 year old man grinning creepily.

"What the Fox-dung, Willowpelt?!" Graypool threw her arms in the air, with the mask half on. "It was going to be so funny!"

"Graypool. That's mean." Willowpelt sighed, "You have to grow up."

Oh no... Graypool caught on to it. Poor choice of words, Willowpelt...

"You're no fun." Graypool smirked. "Perhaps you might **GROW** out of it."

I winced.

.

.

There it was. If there was one thing that would affect the carefree Willowbreeze, it would be her height.

As if on que, Willowbreeze's demeanor changed. "Graypool."

"Come on, you have to get **OVER** it." Graypool spat out her bubble gum in the trash can.

Willowbreeze snarled, "Shut up."

"It would be quite a **FEET**. I know it's a** TALL** order, but you'll get there, every **MINUSCULE INCH** at a time." Graypool said, provoking the dark red Willowbreeze with each of her "trigger words."

.

"Are we making fun of Willowbreeze's height?" Oakheart deadpanned.

.

.

( - -) ( - -) (oo )? (- - ); […]

.

Graypool put her mask of the creepy middle aged guy on, "Wow! You're so smart, I might just give you a kiss!"

* * *

**Snowfur's POV:**

"Good morning, sweetie." Thistleclaw said as I opened the door.

"Good morning!" I pecked him on the check.

"Get a room!" yelled Bluefur, finishing her homework.

***Reminder: Snowfur is 13***

"It's Valentine's Day." Thistleclaw responded.

"I don't want you to make babies at the front door." Bluefur retorted.

I turned bright red, "Bluefur! Language!"

"Snowfur! Watch out!" Bluefur mimicked me. "I heard you get pregnant by kissing!"

[Really?] (o0 )

***Snowfur is 13***

"Ignore her. She's always-" Thistleclaw began.

"Don't." I said, fully knowing what he was going to say next.

Thistleclaw finished, "Blue."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bluefur and I collectively groaned.

"Let's not." Bluefur walked away.

"Sorry…" Thistleclaw chuckled.

"Why are you here, anyways?" I asked.

"I just wanted to walk you to school for today, Princess." Thistleclaw winked.

"Okay. Let g-" I walked to get my backpack.

"Wait," Thistleclaw grabbed my shoulder before presenting a box of chocolates. "For you."

**ʚ ⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁) [No..!]**

I hugged him and whispered, "You are the best boyfriend ever!"

"No, you're the best girlfriend." He said, twirling my hair.

"Again, PDA." Bluefur sighed.

"We're not kissing yet." Thistleclaw told her.

***Snowfur is 13***

"Yet." Bluefur repeated.

After a few seconds of cuddling, much to Bluefur's displeasure, I broke away and grabbed my school bag.

As I walked to Thistleclaw, I asked, "Do you want to come with us?"

"If that's not rhetorical, I would question your sanity." Bluefur answered.

.

.

"A 'no' would be fine." I sighed at her snarky nomenclature.

"Brevity is overrated." I heard Bluefur yell before I closed the door.

"Bluefurs Are Bluefurs." Thistleclaw joked as we held hands.

"No kidding." I rolled my eyes as we walked towards the entrance.

* * *

We were about to enter the school until Fuzzypelt got our attention. Isn't it ironic that Camo actually makes you stand out?

"Hey, Thistleclaw!" Fuzzypelt loudly whispered.

"Hello Fuzzypelt." Thistleclaw greeted, opening the door.

"Over here!" Fuzzypelt pulled him back outside.

"Finnneeee." Thistleclaw followed Fuzzypelt.

"Do I not exist?" I asked rhetorically.

"Okay, come over here. I need to tell you something."

* * *

**Bluefur's POV:**

I stuffed my mouth with the questionable teriyaki rice until Snowfur asked a question.

"So…" Snowfur asked, sitting on Thistleclaw's lap, "Why don't you all have a significant other?"

***Reminder: Snowfur … is 13?***

To which I immediately spat out the food.

"We are dignified!" I slammed the table, shocked by my sister.

"Bluefur, you have rice on your chin." Rosetail pointed out.

.

.

I quickly wiped it off. "Still, we are not as impulsive as you two. We're only in middle school."

"We are teenagers, though." Snowfur reasoned.

"I'm just waiting for my knight in shining armor." Rosetail admitted.

"What am I?" Fuzzypelt asked. Or joked. Both seem plausible.

.

"The Wizard of Oz." Rosetail said.

"Isn't that somewhat good?" Fuzzypelt asked.

"I'm sure she would change it to Scarecrow." Thrushpelt noted.

**"Okay Boomer."** Fuzzypelt sighed.

"What?"

"What?"

...

"Where was I?" Snowfur asked.

"You were talking about boyfriends." Thrushpelt responded.

Mouse-dung, Thrushpelt.

"Ah." Snowfur said, "Well Rosetail, Do you have a boyfriend?"

"You are one of my best friends. Shouldn't you know?" Rosetail circumnavigated the question.

"Well, what if your crush gave you chocolates?" Thistleclaw asked.

**(；￢＿￢) [This seems like a set up]**

"I don't have a crush." Rosetail denied.

"Well," Thistleclaw said a bit too fast to fool me. It might trick Rosetail though. "What if someone who likes you have a box of chocolates to you?"

**(◔̯◔) [This is definitely a set up. By Fuzzypelt, obviously]**

Rosetail looked confused, "Depends on the person. Why a-"

"For you." Fuzzypelt pulled a box of chocolates from the bottom of the table.

Called it. Almost as cliché as Thistleclaw.

.

Rosetail face grew red.

.

.

.

"I- F- I-." Rosetail stammered. "I need to think about this."

"Let me take you to the bathroom." Snowfur got up, and pulled her away.

After she was out of hearing range, Fuzzypelt asked, "Scale of one to ten. How good was it?"

"Four."

"Three."

"Six."

Besides Thistleclaw (Who probably orchestrated it) We all agreed that deserved an F.

"Why?" He asked.

"Everyone saw that coming. Be less descriptive with your words. It's also too cliché." I told him.

"Well then, what should I do?" Fuzzypelt asked.

"Bring her to the park or something. A bit less Romantic." I said.

"Gotcha." Fuzzypelt wrote it down.

Dear Starclan, why is everyone pairing up?

.

(；￢＿￢) **[****Kids these days.]**

***Reminder: Bluefur is 13***

.

.

.

* * *

**WHO'S READY FOR WINTER VACATION? WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Also, Sorry for getting this out late. Español es un pinches mierida. **

**I'm probably not going to post so soon on Tuesday... - Me a few days ago. TBH I could have done this earlier, but I wanted to finish D-Frag.**

**(Procrastination 100)**

**See you after Christmas!**


	26. River's Rapids

**SO um... My laptop broke. Sorrry. ON the bright side, I'm planning a new fanfiction, so prepare to see that in a couple months.**

**.**

**Reviews:**

**Ivystorm: Well, you weren't wrong... (sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry)**

**Musicat: To be honest, I didn't know either. Probably got it from getting a caffeine high with bubble tea.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: This indolent author is too lethargic to properly manage his time wisely. **

* * *

Chapter 26: River's Rapids

June 6th, West Berlin, 1957

* * *

**Bluefur's POV:**

Today was the Gathering, so that meant that I had to leave without any traces. Fortunately, I knew a guy. Or Girl, in this case.

"Whiteye, I'm going the bathroom." I told her the code word that meant for me to go to the base.

"Oh no no. You are helping today." Whiteye pulled me back into the room.

This was new.

"This is important." I told her.

"You have been running away to the MI-6 base so much. You have to do something at the orphanage once in a while." Whiteye pulled me with her.

"Finnne." I sighed.

As I followed Whiteye, I saw Fuzzypelt.

"Hey, I'm going." He waved.

"Okay.", Whiteye waved, "Have fun."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, He helps me with chores from time to time. He deserves it."

"I do?"

"Quiet."

"But he-"

"You're coming with me." Whiteye lead me away.

"Really?"

* * *

Whiteye pulled me into a room full of young children. Second grade if I had to guess. I suddenly realized what was going on.

"No." I looked at Whiteye.

"Yes." She handed me a lanyard. "Class, This is my assistant, Bluefur. She will be helping us today."

"Hello Bluefur." The class unenthusiastically groaned.

"Hi class." I mimicked them, gaining a slap from Whiteye.

"That hurt."

"I would think so."

"Meanie."

"Ignore her, let's get started with arithmetic." Whiteye handed gave me some papers.

As she began passing out papers, I looked through the questions.

…

66 - 6

42 - 0

6 + 9

…

I asked Whiteye, "How old are they?"

"Around eight." Whiteye responded, "Why?"

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking at the problem.

Whiteye sighed, "Bluefur, not everyone is gifted. Help pass them out."

"But they do harder problems." I complained.

"Bluefur…"

"Who failed to teach them basic arithmetic already?"

Whiteye face reddened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh. Fox-dung.

.

.

"You know what? Just go."

"Okay?" I walked out.

I heard the class mutter slanderously as I left the room.

Well I messed up.

* * *

I walked towards the "bookstore", but the lights were not on.

Did they leave already?

A quick check lead me to believe so. Even the boy that's normally in the corner strangly disappeared.

What should I do?

I can't go back to the orphanage, that's for sure.

The bookstore is out of the question, too.

.

.

I just realized how pathetic my life was.

.

.

I guess I'll just walk around. It's not like I have anything better to do.

* * *

"Hey, do you want to help feed the Shadowclanners? Anybody want to volunteer?" A small boy yelled across the street.

As he yelled and waved a flyer, the people on the street guiltily avoided contact with him.

I was about to do the same when he came to me.

"Miss? Hello?" He asked.

Mousedung. I'm screwed

"Do you want to help the poor? Please?" The boy hugged my hand.

I winced. **DONT LOOK IN HIS EYES ****DONT LOOK IN HIS EYES ****DONT LOOK IN HIS EYES ****DONT LOOK IN HIS EYES **DONT LOOK IN HIS EYES

"Please, Big sister?"

**[And I'm screwed]**

"Fine." I turned towards him, and he gave me the cutest smile.

Whiteye, This is all your fault.

* * *

I sat down in a plastic chair at a small "court" surrounded by high risers, where I had been told to gather.

"So, You guys all decided to help us. We are going to help the Shadow **(Soviet) **area." A older man said.

All around me were adults who reflected the less affluent section of society. I was the only child here.

**[Give me the huggable child or I riot]**

"We will distribute the bread to the people only. Do not give it to the Government, they'll just take it for themselves. Got it?", The elder man asked.

Grumbled agreements echoed on the buildings around us.

"The bread is over here, let's start distributing." The man ordered, picking up a box.

.

I feel like I was baited with the old switcheroo.

* * *

**Thrushpelt's POV:**

**Somewhere in a bar.**

**"AND NOW, THE ANNUAL BRITISH-AMERICAN RAP BATTLE!"** Fuzzypelt yelled.

Your subject's anti-labor,

Can you have a Union Jack?

A fallen first rate Empire

Ya'll need a ballsack.

You're army's mess up just like your teeth,

Bow down to real democracy

Step down, Soooon, Cause we'll b**ch slap Westminster

Get back cause, like London, I'm on fire.

We lead the crusade through the crude states,

It's free liberty paid by the head ingrates

Your whole state, is dead mate.

Good luck with your state,

You're nation's at H**l's gate.

The Riverclanner bowed, "Whip out a napkin, 'Cuz you just got served."

* * *

**Bluefur's POV:**

The man who had been leading us stopped at the border, and sat down. Others soon followed.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked the woman on my left as I sat down.

"Because we will have to wait for others before we can properly attend to the shadowclanners."

"Okay." I sighed.

I was seriously contemplating going back to the orphanage.

.

.

I wonder what the others were doing. It's probably something cool like sabotaging Shadowclan.

* * *

Remember 1812, when we kicked your butt, you buffoon?

You are so pathetic even Canada can beat you.

The White House turned completely black in all but the president,

"All men aren't created equal." with your white precedent.

Your McCarthy Party,

Is worse than the Commies.

Come at us with nukes

'Fore you die from Diabetes

Americans aren't always right.

The CIA's your oil pipe

Lose the hype, and gain some sight,

Hiroshima's what you look like.

If you can think you'll beat me, then you're clearly insane,

"You just turned from the Star Spangled Banner to the Star Spanked Banner." Goosefeather dropped his mike.

The Riverclanner snorted, "Oh really? Well then…"

* * *

Bluefur's POV:

It was exactly 13 minutes and 32 seconds after I sat down until a group of people appeared.

"Finally." I grumbled as I stood up.

The group were Riverclanners.

.

.

It could be worse.

"Hello! Have I seen you before?" A girl with a sunny smile asked.

She has. I testified to her for Crookedjaw's trial. She will probably remember me if I said that. But that might not be the best thing to do...

"Don't bother Bluefur." Another more mature girl sighed. Besides their height, the girls were exactly identical.

"You know her?" The smaller one asked.

"You don't?" The older retorted.

"Why would I?" The younger one asked.

.

.

.

"Because I testified at the trial." I joined the conversation.

"Divorce or Domestic Violence?"

.

.

**[Is law this messed up? Perhaps I should be an attorney.]**

.

"Both." I responded.

"I'm sorry I'm going to need more information."

"She was in Crookedjaw's trial." The taller one flicked her head.

"Ohhhh, That's Her..." She inspected me.

"Idiot." The older one muttered.

"Sorry." The younger sighed, "Do you remember me?"

"Obviously, Graypool." I looked at her. "You were a key essential in winning the trial."

The older snickered. "Yeah, Graypool. You truly are the best in the family. You are so ama-"

"Oh shut your face hole." The younger pouted, "Don't you remember me, Willowbreeze?"

"Um…" I blanked.

"You were playing games in the corner while I extracted the testimony." Graypool rolled her eyes.

"Oh."

"It may also be the fact that I am more memorable sister."

"Right." Willowbreeze sighed.

* * *

"So, anyways, How much older is Graypool?" I asked, picking up a crate of food.

"She isn't." Willowbreeze announced proudly, "I'm older by 17 minuets!"

"She's shorter by 17 inches." Graypool whispered to me.

"You're twins?!" I dropped my box.

"Be CAREFUL!" The instructor yelled.

"Sorry!" I yelled back.

"Don't we look like twins?" Graypool asked. She pulled down her hood, and they practically looked the same.

"Well why is Willowbreeze so … small?" I asked, bent down to pick up the box.

"Larger regions are the result of FAT! Flat is Justice!" She preached.

"I think she means height, but she is completely right in that other affair, too." Graypool blew a bubble.

"SHE WAS STARING AT MY BREASTS!"

"I was picking up a box."

"Can you stare at something that's not even there?"

"Eat Fox-dung, meanie." Willowbreeze hit her sister.

* * *

**Willowbreeze's POV:**

"Humanitarian aid! Over here!" I yelled. There was almost no point in it, because as soon as they saw us, they came over and took the food as fast as they could.

Bluefur had a woozy look on her face. Something tells me she had never seen a pile of sweaty and scrawny middle aged men fight over a moldy piece of bread that was dropped on the dirty concrete road.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Bluefur clamped her mouth.

"I'll go with you." Graypool said, "Man the fort, please."

"Fine." I poured, still angry about the previous statements about my size.

"And never go with anyone to anywhere, okay?" Graypool lectured me.

"Allllllllright." I rolled my eyes. How old does she think I am?

* * *

After a couple of people took "their" food, a man walked up to me.

"Miss, I had a sick mother, can you give me two portions?" He asked.

"I don't think I can do that." I apologized.

"Well can you come with me?" He asked.

"Um…" I guess that would be fine. But I'm not allowed to go...

"Thank you." The guy took my hand

"But I never agr-"

He pulled me quickly to an alleyway. It occurred to me that this I was probably going to get robbed.

.

Well this is horrid.

.

"You can let go of my hand, now." I said.

"Listen." He got out a pair of hand cuffs. "You have no clue what a sorry state we shadowclanners are in."

"Okay?" I tried to pull his hands off mine.

"I'm going to let you go after this, but you have to stay here." He threw me back.

"What are you going to do?!" I questioned.

"We are going to take all the food, of course." He locked me to a pipe.

"But that's for all the shadowclanners!" I kicked him.

"Listen." He got out a knife. "You think everyone has a moral standard, but we have nothing to eat. Bread is too expensive, and we are forced to dig through garbage cans to get out meals, while you lot throw away leftovers! These aid missions are nothing but a show to feign compassion. If you really cared about us, stop wasting everything you have!"

"I'm sorry!" I spat, "If you didn't waste all your money on alcohol, perhaps you could get somewhere in life!"

He put the blade to my throat, "Is that all you think of the poor?"

.

.

.

"..."

"..."

The man dropped on the floor in front of me. I looked behind him, and for a second, it seemed that there was a figure with a red cape. I blinked again but she was gone.

* * *

"Willowbreeze!" I heard Graypool shout as she found me handcuffed to a pole.

"Hello, Graypool." I waved with my foot, "Could you untie this?"

"20 bucks and headphones."

"No deal."

"19 bucks and headphones."

"5 bucks."

"18 bucks and headphones."

"10 bucks."

"I'll untie you." Bluefur sighed as she came across our negations.

"You should have charged her." Graypool put on her hood.

* * *

**Bluefur's POV:**

"Please if there's anything I can do for you, I'll gladly do it." She stretched.

Pay me was on the tip of my tongue.

"What happened?" I sat down next to her.

"Why can't life be fair?" She dropped down next to the pole.

**[No comment]**

"I mean, why didn't you get robbed?"

"I was defending the stand from some greedy people, and then I baked some bread for the other people."

.

.

"How come you are so perfect?" She sighed. "You sound like a mary sue."

"I'm nowhere near perfect." I consoled her.

**[Come on, praise me more]**

"No you are." She began to cry again, "You are attractive, strong, and smart. No one could compare to you."

**[Hubris is my middle name]**

"Even the fact that you helped me for free is a testament to your character." She stared at her feet. "I would have defiantly charged you a hundred if I found you tied up."

**[I would too... In fact, Why did I not ask for money!? FOX-DUNG, I would have been able to afford so much stuff!]**

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked.

"I just want to relate to someone. But that is too far out of reach. It's impossible to find someone who is as flat as me." Willowbreeze sighed.

"What if there is?"

.

.

.

.

"Then I'll meet up with them, but that's not going to…. Bluefur?"

I grinned devilishly.

***Rosetail didn't speak to Bluefur for a week**

* * *

**I'm getting too creative with the names aren't I...**

**Although I have not been doing much, I will post next Tuesday. (Unless my LA teacher decides to yeet on me.)**

**See you next week!**


	27. Into Intrigue

**Can I come back with my consistancy? Probably not, but who knows?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know what "Disclaimer" means**

* * *

March 1st, 1958, W. Berlin

Chapter 27: Into Intrigue

* * *

**Bluefur's POV: **

I plopped myself on the couch, and wiped the sweat off my brow.

"Bluefur, you know the procedure. Off the couch." Thrushpelt motioned, equally sweaty.

"Do I havvvvve to? I just got finished." I whined.

"Yes, you absolutely do." Fuzzypelt walked next to Thrushpelt.

"Respect your elders, Fuzzypelt." I waved him off.

"I'm older than you by a few months." Thrushpelt pulled me off the couch.

"No you're not." I denied, scrambling back to the chair.

"I was born in October a year before you. You were born in February." He dragged me off.

"How do you know?" I released myself from his grip.

Fuzzypelt and Thrushpelt sighed, "My girlfriend's birthday and mine are the same, except mine is on July 10th and her's is in February 10th. Isn't that a sign from Starclan? We were made for each other! I know it!"

.

.

.

.

"Your Thistleclaw imitation is spot on."

"Thank you." x2

* * *

"Now that you're done, would you mind letting me speak with Fuzzypelt?" A woman in dark robes asked.

"Um… Hello?" Fuzzypelt said.

The woman looked shocked for a bit, but then recomposed. She took out some cards.

"Ah, nevermind. I'm looking for-"

Goosefeather walked in the room, his brown overcoat waving behind him. "Hello, Mapleshade."

"There you are. I assume you know what's going to happen today." She looked at him.

"Wait, do you know her?" I asked.

Goosefeather stared at Mapleshade.

"Of course, Maple."

* * *

"Maple?" My code name is maple. Wait a minute...

"Yup. Your codenames were Goosefeather's old squad's. And I am the only remaining member." Mapleshade explained.

"Okay, quick question: Who currently holds Goosefeather codename?" Fuzzypelt asked.

"You." She pointed back at him.

"SO I am the favorite!" Fuzzypelt laid back in a chair. "Take that, Rosetail!"

"I'll take it to the trashcan." She snorted.

"Back to the topic. You know what is going to happen today." Mapleshade looked at Goosefeather.

"I know." Goosefeather nodded.

"Do you have it contained?" Mapleshade asked of what seemed to be genuine concern.

"I believe I do." Goosefeather looked her in the eye.

"Very well." Mapleshade waved her cape, and exited the room.

"Byeee…" Goosefeather waved.

"You ruined her cool exit." Rosetail noted.

"It wasn't that cool." Goosefeather rolled his eyes.

"I mean, she had that cape wave and everything." Rosetail got up.

"Oh, that cape is nothing special. I can teach you how to do it if you want."

"Oh..." Rosetail lit up, "let's do that!"

"Rosetail, follow me to the costume room for a sec. We'll be right back." Goosefeather walked out, and Rosetail followed.

.

.

"..."

.

.

"Wanna play cards?" Fuzzypelt asked.

"I'm not betting any more money. I know that." Thrushpelt crossed his arms

"Pleeease?" Fuzzypelt begged.

"Why do you need the money in the first place?" I asked.

"I …. I have my reasons." Fuzzypelt looked down.

"Hey, just tell Rosetail that you can't afford much gifts." I sighed.

"Can't you get your family to pay for it?" Thrushpelt asked.

"Well…"

The announcement speakers blared.

Saved by the bell.

"All members, Prepare for a visit from STARCLAN in 5 minuets. I repeat, STARCLAN is visiting in 5 mineuts."

**[Wait, did they say Starclan?]**

* * *

I heard the elevator ding, and I stood up in anticipation. The doors opened, and I saw a white man in a shining cape. He was flanked by similar looking bodyguards.

"Why does everyone wear a cape?" Fuzzypelt asked.

"Because it looks cool!" Rosetail flipped her own dark black cape.

"It's meant to signify their affelience. STARCLAN is white, the Dark Forest is black." Goosefeather whispered.

"Make way for the STARCLAN leader!" The man in white yelled.

I stood on my tippy-toes, only to be pushed down Goosefeather.

"It's fine." He told me.

The bodyguards moved away to reveal..

.

.

.

.

A small girl.

"Umm….." Thrushpelt scratched his head, "Is she the leader's child?"

He looked at the small girl. She had white hair like the other men. However, her eyes were vibrant red.

"It's a he." He announced.

"Whaaaaaaaa..." Thrushpelt rambled in shock.

"Pathetic. Did you even think I was a boy for a second. Use your brains, child." The girl sassed Thrushpelt.

**[She's harsh...]**

.

.

A young man carefully lifted the small girl backwards

"I'm soooo sorry about her, it's just that's she-"

"Are you talking down on me?" The girl spat.

The boy put her down, and then hid at the back of the guards.

.

.

The girl looked at Rosetail, who was in her full evil Goosefeather cosplay, however in a black cape than a brown one.

"Were you looking at me, young one?" She smiled, going to pat her head.

Everybody tensed up. Goosefeather walked around Rosetail.

The girl looked away.

.

.

.

Why was everybody so ner-

And then she jumped, dagger first, at Rosetail.

* * *

Goosefeather swiftly grabbed the little girl, and redirected her trajectory to the wall.

Fuzzypelt ran towards her, only to be tripped by Goosefeather.

She repositioned herself, and sprang off the wall, using it as a launching pad.

As the girl flew towards Goosefeather, A net was thrown at the berserking girl, and she was trapped to wall.

The boy from earlier appeared to be the culpert.

"That's not nice, Petalpaw." The boy scolded.

"First, that's Petalstar to you. Second, she's part of the Dark forest, Nightclaw." The Petalpaw mentioned. "Can I kill her now?"

"What? Don't kill me!" Rosetail objected.

"You have the cape of the dark forest!" She accused.

"Do I? I just wear it to look cool. You know, the **BEWARE THE WICKED LORD ROSETAIL!** Kinda vibe." Rosetail explained.

"Really?" Nightclaw sighed.

"Yeah? So?" Rosetail asked.

**.**

**.**

"_It's meant to signify their affelience. STARCLAN is white, the Dark Forest is black." _

**_._**

**_._**

Ohhhhhhh. Wait, wasn't the Mapleshade person in the Dark forest then?

I looked around, and made eye contact with Thrushpelt. He blushed and turned away.

**[Well that was useless]**

"Goosefeather chose it for me." Rosetail said.

"Sorry."

I can't help but feel a bit confused. If Goosefeather had known that all dark forest members were black capes, why would we have some in our closet?

* * *

**WElp, I guess I'm doing history homework tomorrow morning.**

**See you guys next week!**


	28. Special Kittypets

**Quick Wendsday morning update. (It's not that far off scedule...)**

**Reviews:**

**Ivystorm: Well, you're not wrong...**

**Musicat: You're kinda right. I would tell more, but I think the next few chapters will explain it pretty well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special Yellow Sauce**.** That belongs to Quince alone.**

* * *

April 1st, 1958, W. Berlin

Chapter 28: Special Kittypets

* * *

**Bluefur's POV:**

"Hey Bluefur! What do you think of my bags?" Rosetail asked, sticking the oddly squarish container in front of her.

Today was April fools. After dealing with this charade for 14 years, I knew what was going on. Why spy wouldn't know counterintelligence?

I took the bag, and turned it towards Rosetail as I opened it.

**.**

**( - -)ﾉ┌ (Pie) Σ( )ﾉ**

**.**

"WAaaa! Bluefur!" Rosetail winced.

"Nice try." I lied.

"You're no fun." Rosetail wiped off her face with a napkin.

**[Why does that handkerchief have the face of Thrushpelt on it?]**

"Don't you trust me?" Rosetail sniffed.

"This is a clear reminder why." I sighed.

.

.

.

"Anyways, We have to avoid Fuzzypelt at all costs." Rosetail told me.

* * *

**Earlier:**

_**{FUZZYPELT! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW} (O #) [^!$*%($%!]**_

_(o_o||) [Shouldn't the kitchen supplies be locked by now? It's Fuzzypelt's 4th year of assulting Whiteye]_

* * *

"Agreed."

Rosetail grinned, "Soooo, I thought of one place Fuzzypelt would not come."

"I'm not spending the entire day in the girl's bathroom." I shot her down.

"Oh, it's much better." Rosetail grinned devilishly.

I have an ominous feeling about this.

* * *

"Hello, Master!" An 11 year old girl smiled in a maid uniform. The restaurant was moderately full, even though it was nearly ten thirty.

"Isn't this where Fuzzypelt would come the most?" I absorbed the surroundings.

"Very funny." She rolled her eyes, "The social awkwardness would offset the testosterone. Besides, this place has some good milk tea."

"Don't you drink bubble tea?" I asked.

She patted her pocket, which outlined some sort of small pellets.

**[Ahhh.]**

"So, what table would you like?" The young girl asked, forcing her smile.

"We'll take the one at the far end." Rosetail patted her on the head, to which she growled.

"Don't touch my hair." She said as she lead us to the table.

"She acts as the prickly teen who has a height complex." Rosetail told me. "It's called 'Tsundere'. It comes from Japan."

"Order anything, but I can not guarantee that you'll live if you chose the milkshakes." She threw the menu on a table and walked away.

Rosetail smiled, "Great acting, Quince!"

"Shut up, midget." Quince said as she walked away.

**(#0 o) {S-see Bluefur. p-Pretty goooo-d ser-vice.}**

**{Eh} (- - ); [She wasn't wrong]**

"Anyways, what would you like to order?" Rosetail asked.

I looked through the menu. There were some classic entries, such as Hamburgers and French Fries. There were some oddballs as well, like Fritters and something called Omurice. I decided on something in the middle.

"I'll have the Kiwi scone with cherry tea." I told Quince.

"You know what I want." Rosetail smugly told her.

**(- -*) [Really, Rosetail?]**

Quince was less than impressed.

"Let me recall. I have a Kiwi scone with Cherry tea, for you. And I have pitch black coffee with 99% chocolate mixed with my special yellow sauce for the garden troll."

"Special yellow sauce?" I asked.

"Fresh from the bladder."

I snorted as Rosetail took the notepad Quince was holding and manually put her order in.

"**I am one of your regulars!**" Rosetail told her word by word as she shoved back the notepad.

"And I don't care!" Quince smiled. "Talk to Nutmeg if you want sympathy."

Well, she doesn't give a mousetail.

"Isn't she terrible, Bluefur?" Rosetail sighed.

"She has my respect though." I told Rosetail.

"Whose side are you on?" Rosetail pinched me.

* * *

"Here's your order." Quince gave me the Kiwi scone and Cherry tea.

"Thanks." I drank the tea. Surprisingly, it was pretty decent. Paired with the fact that I would see Rosetail and Quince fight, this might be a pretty good outing.

"Where's my order?" Rosetail asked.

"We're waiting for the special yellow sauce." Quince tapped her rear end. "It takes time you know."

Rosetail sighed, "Just get me the order."

"Apologize first." Quince told Rosetail.

"For what?" Rosetail snapped.

"For touching my hair." Quince pointed to her carefully dressed bun. There was no mark on it tough.

**[I guess it's the thought that counts?]**

Rosetail groaned, "FIIIINE. I'm sorry, sheesh."

Quince smiled back, "You know what, Master? The special yellow sauce is on me."

"It certainly will be." Rosetail vowed.

This is better than any form of entertainment.

* * *

I sipped on my tea as the hour passed by. "You know Rosetail, this isn't half bad."

"I know. They have a **staff issue!** that's ruining the experience, though." Rosetail shouted.

"**Heard that!**" Quince yelled from the back, serving a man in a brown overcoat.

"**I know!**" Rosetail yelled back.

"Say, how did this place even function? It seems to only cater to middle aged perverts." I sipped on the tea.

"Not really. It's really popular with diplomats and politicians." Rosetail took one of my scones.

"What's the difference?"

"Good point."

.

"It's also funded by someone's Girlfriend." Rosetail shrugged.

"Okay... Great." I finished the last scone.

"Do you want to do something?" Rosetail asked, bored.

"Sure." I responded.

"Do you want to prank Fuzzypelt?"

"How?"

Rosetail and I walked paid for the meal (Except for the Special Yellow Sauce™), and made our way throughout the city.

**( o o) {So Rosetail, what do you want to do to Fuzzypelt?}**

**{I don't know. Perhaps hide his cards? I'm running out of intuition.} ¯\\_(o o )_/¯**

This was awkward.

My radio buzzed in my pocket. Thank Starclan.

Rosetail took out hers, and showed it to me.

**{Guys, come quick. There's an emergency at base!} **\- Communications device 1 (Fuzzypelt)

I looked at Rosetail, and took off towards the bookstore.

* * *

I panted as I opened the door. Inside, the books were scattered on the floor, and two of the shelves were on the ground.

Rosetail opened the door behind me, "What's ***Wheeze* **going on?"

As soon as she saw the state of the library, she asked me, "Where's the book corner guy?"

**[That's Right!]**

The costumer that commonly took up the bean bags was nowhere to be seen.

"He probably escaped." I said, as I walked to the bathroom.

As Rosetail and I entered the elevator, we mentally prepared ourselves for what to come.

.

After sitting through a nauseating ride on the elevator, The door opened to show a figure shooting electricty at our team members.

* * *

**I feel bad to leave you on a cliffhanger.**

**But not bad enough to write this out alittle more.**

**See you next week!**


	29. Murder

**This is going to take a more serious turn for now, since I need some plot to justify a spy story. Enjoy suffering!**

**Reviews:**

**Ivystorm: Let's just say there is a plot reason**

**Disclaimer: Someone dies!**

* * *

Continued

Chapter 29: Murder

* * *

**Bluefur's POV:**

"_IT'S 11:29! So It's my cue to leave!" The woman in the black robe yelled, rushing towards me. Her left arm was in a fist, so I knew where she was going to strike._

_I quickly took Rosetail's hand and pulled her to the opposite side. The lady ran up and barreled into the elevator, but dropped an item on the floor_

_The door closed, and I sighed of relief._

_I looked around. Stormtail and Sunstar were panting and Goosefeather was sitting down. I looked at the card, and it seemed to have a Turquoise F on it. While I inspected it, the boy's elevator opened._

_Inside was the body of Adderfang, strapped to the wall._

* * *

One month Later

* * *

"Hello guys. Since the last… Invasion, I will be heightening your training. You are to stay at the base indefinitely. It is no longer safe to wander around the town, now that the dark forest knows who you are. All expeditions will be supervised." Goosefeather read the sheet of paper as we stood in stunned silence.

"What about our families?" Rosetail asked.

"Well, We've taken care of them." Goosefeather put his script in his pocket, to Rosetail's horror.

.

.

.

.

.

"Don't tell me…"

"You're at a boarding school, got it?"

Rosetail sighed.

"So we're staying here?" Thrushpelt asked.

"Yes. All accommodations and costs will be paid by STARCLAN, as we are responsible for a large portion of their technical fields." Goosefeather responded.

"This means, Bluefur and Fuzzypelt, You are getting adopted."

* * *

"I still can't believe you're an orphan." Rosetail muttered.

"I can believe that you would bully them." Fuzzypelt spat.

"I didn't make fun you!" Rosetail defended.

"Rigggght. You had to try your hardest to keep that Foxdung smirk off your face." Fuzzypelt mocked.

"I did no such thing!" Rosetail argued, "Back me up, Bluefur."

"Rosetail is trying to feign innocence by concealing her sadistic side." I narrated.

"Screw you, Bluefur." Rosetail sighed.

"You love screwing with orphans, don't ya?" Fuzzypelt's scarsam screamed through the roof.

"Knock it off guys." Goosefeather yelled from the front.

Rosetail and Fuzzypelt crossed their arms and looked opposite ways.

This was all because Rosetail patted Fuzzypelt on the head.

* * *

"The paperwork is done, Jumper." The receptionist handed a stack of documents to Goosefeather.

"Thank you!" Goosefeather shoved them into his pocket.

"There's one problem though." The receptionist pushed up her glasses.

"Yes, I know." Goosefeather sighed, "It's her."

"It's who?" Whiteye entered with impeccable timing. Her eyes widened, as she realized what was going on.

For the first time, I saw a tear falling down Whiteye's face. "They got you too."

"Whiteye?" I asked.

"Why, Jumper? Why must you do this?" Whiteye sobbed.

"Whiteye, This is for the best."" Goosefeather told her.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." Whiteye walked away.

"Goosefeather, what is this about?" Sunstar asked.

"She's an acquaintance, and is very protective of this orphanage's children." Goosefeather looked back at him.

"Why is she your acquaintance? This will overly complicate things." Sunstar looked disapprovingly.

"This is what Starclan wants." Goosefeather stated.

"Am I the only one lost?" Fuzzypelt muttered.

"No." Thrushpelt rubbed his head.

Rosetail whispered to me before she disappeared, "There's something going on, I know it. Don't stop me."

* * *

"Whiteye? Are you okay?" I called out. It had been Fuzzypelt's idea to split up and find her. Fortunately for me, It doesn't seem like she would be here. I'm not really gifted in person speech.

A familiar dark haired girl whispered as she walked past me, "If you're looking for Whiteye, She's in the bathroom."

"Thanks." I turned around.

…

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

"Just wanted to check something, Bluefur." She walked away.

* * *

"Whiteye?" I asked entering the bathroom. In the middle of the floor was Whiteye, who was opening a secret door.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I casually peered into the compartment, but I couldn't see anything.

Whiteye looked at me. I could see her eyes were red.

"Run away while you still can. Don't be a spy."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want to know."

* * *

I walked back to the entrance, where I saw Rosetail and Thrushpelt playing with a game.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I just found it in those drawers." Thrushpelt pointed.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked.

"Waiting for you." Rosetail rolled a die.

"Okay. So are we just going back?" I asked.

"Why not? I'll get Goosefeather, and you guys go back to the car."

As I walked to the car, I saw through a window that Goosefeather and Whiteye were talking in the bathroom.

* * *

I walked into the bookstore and looked around, just in case Adderfang's killer came back. After seeing that there was no one around, I walked directly into the bathroom. Rosetail followed behind me, and Thrushpelt and Fuzzypelt entered the other one. We didn't speak a word.

Rosetail carefully sneaked a piece of paper in my hand. After a few seconds, I lifted it up.

_I will meet with someone at the club room with a person at 4. Stay in a vent, and if you here a siren, jump out of the vents._

I nodded.

**[I wonder what Rosetail was up to]**

* * *

"Why are we here?" A person asked. I couldn't really decipher who was it due to the loud fans of the vent.

"We know why." I assumed Rosetail responded.

"I need to get back to my work. It is of utmost importance."

I could only hear what Rosetail said. "I need to ask you some questions."

"Sure." He/She responded.

"When did you realize Adderfang was going to die?" Rosetail asked.

"What?! I never knew that." The person defended.

"I know. No need to keep the act."

"This is not an act."

"I can always tell high command"

"...Fine."

"Write it in here." I assumed Rosetail said.

I waited for the next sentence of dialogue, but heard nothing.

Then, the siren turned on.

I jumped out of my vent, and Thrushpelt and Fuzzypelt jumped out of similar ones. The person was nowhere to be seen.

I looked at them in confusion, but Rosetail spoke up. Her eyes gleamed, and she rolled up her sleeves.

"Your job is done. You may go."

* * *

_A lollipop was found stuck in a man's throat in the library bathroom soon after. _

_Stonepelt was pronounced deceased._

_There was another sticker with a navy F._

* * *

**Scary right? ****Probably not. **

**I tried my best though.**

**See you next week!  
**


	30. Advantage

**Who's Hyper 'cause they've got wendsday off!**

**Disclaimer: If you don't like jokes about urine, then piss off!**

**(nailed it)**

* * *

**Main Characters:**

**Bluefur**

**Rosetail**

**Fuzzypelt**

**Goosefeather**

**Mapleshade**

**Secondary Characters:**

**Thrushpelt**

**Whiteye**

**Sunstar**

**Crookedjaw**

* * *

**Plot summary: **

Bluefur and the rest of Thunderclan Berlin was sent out to Cairo to sabotage the Egyptain military when Rosetail got captured. With the help of Jake, She manages to escape from her cell and make it back to Berlin. As the short war concludes, STARCLAN gives a visit to berlin. Tensions rose when Petalstar, leader of Starclan, attacked Rosetail, but all was well, and settled to be a misunderstanding; However, the Dark Forest attacks the base, killing both Adderfang and Stonepelt. And they show no signs of stopping.

* * *

October 30, 1958, W. Berlin

Chapter 30: Advantage

* * *

**Crookedjaw's POV:**

"Why is she here?" Willowpelt asked me. I was having a fine time chatting with her when Mapleshade came out of the blue.

"I have no clue." I said.

"Can't you stay?" Willowpelt sighed.

"We both know the answer." I patted her head.

"Very well." Willowpelt walked away.

**[I guess I missed my chance]**

"What are you doing here?" I asked, irate.

"It was in our agreement that you would put the Dark Forest first." Mapleshade responded.

"Can't I have a day off?" I asked.

"You've had the week off."

"..."

"So where are we going to, then." I sighed.

"I want you to scout out the Thunderclan base for me."

* * *

**Bluefur's POV:**

The phone rang as I sat down to do my homework. Fuzzypelt quickly grabbed the phone.

"Hello! The great Fuzzypelt is at your service!"

"…"

Fuzzypelt winked, "This is from your boyfriend, Bluefur. Tell him I fully support your intense endeavors."

.

.

.

.

"**Who is crying in the background?" Crookedjaw asked.**

"What do you want me for?" I pushed the issue aside.

"**Do you want me to return the favor" Crookedjaw referenced my escapade to his house, in which I beat up his parents. **

**[Ahh, good times]**

"Nah, It's fine. So what do you want?" I moved the phone away from the wailing in the youth room.

"**I would like to see the MI-6 base." **

"I don't think I'm allowed to do that." I informed him.

"**My superior wants to see if you're strong, I think. She might be asking if you want to be allies." **

"I'll think about it."

* * *

-Next day-

* * *

Before I walked to the bathroom, the kid in the corner gave me a brief salute before flipping the page. I had two questions, one is concerning his education. The second is why was he reading the book upside down.

The bookkeeper shook his head as if he saw through my mind.

I pushed the door, but nothing happened.

**[That's odd]**

I slammed open the bathroom, where I was graced by an indecent Rosetail.

"Why are you actually using the toilet?!" I asked.

"Isn't this a bathroom?!" Rosetail quickly covered up herself.

"..."

"Here, permanently erase your memories." Rosetail handed me a piece of toilet paper.

I was going to throw it away when I realized there was writing on it.

_Starclan is coming to observe the base. I called for them since all our members are being killed. Keep this a secret. _

I crumpled it and threw it at the trash can. I gave a simple nod to Rosetail, and pushed the piece of wood into the sink.

"WAIT I'M STILL P-"

.

* * *

.

I washed the urine off my clothes.

"That was an interesting game, Bluefur." Fuzzypelt joked.

"How much did you see?" I asked.

"Goosefeather was insistent that we install security cameras in the Girls Bathroom the other day. Said that it would be a good idea." Fuzzypelt handed me a towel.

**[I will kill him]**

"Before you ask, Rosetail is torturing him right now. It's a good thing he saved the video." Fuzzypelt shrugged.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me. I'm sorry, please don't kill me.' Thrushpelt muttered, curled up in a ball in the corner.

"Think of this as a squad memory." Fuzzypelt put an arm around me and pointed to the sky.

"I still have some special yellow sauce for you."

"Hmm?"

* * *

"**Hello? There's this kid at the front desk." **The intercom interrupted my pummeling of a twat.

"**Hello, Bluefur! I'm here."** Crookedjaw seemed to take the phone.

**"mghae Givem e back teh ientrcom!"**

**"What should I do?" **The first voice said after a while.

I shrugged and went to get permission.

* * *

**Crookedjaw's POV:**

"Perhaps you could let me talk." I told the guy.

"Company policy." He said, taking the phone out of my hands.

"Speaking of company, I was invited to the base." I lied.

"Really?" The man raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. I'm with Starclan." I told him. I guess I had to fake my allegiance to get in.

"Ohhh. You may go then." The man nodded.

"..."

.

.

.

**[How was I supposed to go in...]**

Just then, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I immediately flinched.

"Jeez. It's just me." Bluefur pinched my neck.

"Oh, I thought that you were someone else." She had the same uncanny ability to appear out of nowhere. It was like a little Mapleshade, except less threatening.

"I talked with my superior and he decided to let you in." Bluefur walked to the bathroom.

I followed her to the bathroom stall.

"..."

"Aren't you going to come in?" Bluefur asked.

.

.

"I already have someone I like! I'm sorry, but I don't love you back!" I sputtered.

Bluefur looked at me with a raised eyebrow. She probably saw that I practiced that line.

"This is how you get to the base." Bluefur deadpanned. "But I am a little offended that you don't see me as a potential mate."

"Thanks." I tried to hide my embarrassment.

"Okay, Hold on to the rail." Bluefur closed the bathroom door.

I grabbed the rail. It was a bit wet.

At first glance, It seemed as if it was a familiar yellow substance.

**(Hint: It would normally be found in Oakheart's bathroom floor.)**

I looked around and saw the same substance in puddles. I realized it was a trap.

As Bluefur pushed in a piece of wood into the sink, I asked her about the gooey substance on the rail, and if it was disarmed.

.

.

.

"Mouse-dung."

—

I wiped the pee off my clothes.

Why the Thunderclan Bathroom was sprawling with it, I don't know.

* * *

I looked around at the huge space in front of me. It was the first time I've ever been there, and the place was massive. The had a huge TV at the side and a large couch. Two hallways transformed the already impressive underground cavern into a whirring labyrinth.

"How can you pay for this big of a building?" I muttered.

"I think it has to do with all the inventions we put out." Bluefur told me.

"Yup, It's all because of us!" Rosetail yelled from across the room, surprising me. I guessed that she would be here. It was just what she was eating.

"I have a friend that loves bubble tea; however…"

Rosetail was drinking the brown broth out of a bowl the size of a watermelon.

"I just finished my master plan. Now if only those perverts could die in a hole." She laid back on the couch, spilling some milk tea on it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see." She sipped on the soup of milk tea, "I just saved everybody. There's nothing to be worried about."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yup."

—

**Fuzzypelt's POV:**

_So Rosetail found out that I had saw the bathroom tapes. So what is she got super angry and slapped me? _

I muttered to myself as I transferred my anger into my fencing.

"_It's her fault it even happened."_ I pushed Sunstar with my sheer frustration.

"Sunstar " Goosefeather sighed, "Let me borrow Fuzzypelt for a second."

"Sure." Sunstar put down his sword.

As I took off my armor, I asked, "What do you need me for?"

Goosefeather seemed depressed for the first time, "Just follow me."

"What for?" I asked.

"I have a feeling, so I just want you to know this." Goosefeather put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you going to die?" I asked. This somber mood was scaring me.

"Just remember, Don't take anything for granted. Learn how to make paper maché. Always be alert. And take your chances." Goosefeather patted me on the head.

He then gave me his old overcoat, something he never took off.

"Something very good and something very bad is going to happen." He said, handing me an index card with instructions.

"_Remember the time."_

I looked back up, and Goosefeather disappeared.

"Goosefeather?" I called for him.

A large alarm ran off and the normally white lights turned red.

"**Warning, the Dark Forest has penetrated the base. All agents assemble at the Home room."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I repeat, the Dark Forest has penetrated the base.**

* * *

**I'm kind of getting burn out form this fanfic, mainly because I just got a super cool idea that I want to write about! **

**I guess I'm running out of ideas too, and I might have to "recharge" for a while.**

**No worries, I'll keep updating this fanfic untill this main plot arc is over (3-4 chapters), but I'm probably going to take a break after that. **

**Anyways, Thank you for reading!**


	31. Purged

**Ten point for whoever get the amount of deaths in this chapter correct. (That's a good leading statement)**

**Reviews:**

**Musicat: ****Welllll, Goosefeather is evil with a side note. **

**Disclaimer: Death! Lots of death! Even plot armor is worthless!**

* * *

Continued

Chapter 31: Purged

* * *

**I repeat, the Dark Forest has penetrated the base**

I ran as fast as I could to the supply closet. I took a pistol and headed off. On the way, I saw Fuzzypelt staggering to the armory, just as confused as I was.

"Get a weapon!" I yelled, pointing to the armory. I had no clue where the DF were. The instructions were pretty vague.

"Okay." He walked, bewildered. He was clearly spooked.

Next was Thrushpelt. I saw him with his heavy guns barreling down the hallway.

"Who is missing?" He asked, out of breath.

"Rosetail and the three adults."

Fuzzypelt spoke to me with hollow eyes, "Goosefeather is gone."

I just now noticed that Fuzzypelt was wearing his overcoat.

"I should have known this was going to happen. I had to call for backup." I muttered to myself as I equipped my specially designed weapons.

How did this happen? First Doestar, then Moonflower, then Stormtail, then Adderfang, then Stonepelt.

**[What do I do?]**

I consoled myself, "Calm down. You can save this. You're Sunstar."

I felt the burden. I'm not even that good at fighting. The only reason I'm leader is because I'm the best from the R&D team.

I put on my white cape, The symbol of Starclan itself.

"I can do this." I told myself.

Why did I even choose to do this job? I should have done a safer job. Like a Flight Attendant...

.

I walked down the dark hallway. The way my coat glittered in the dark resembled the British troops in the French and Indian war. Oh, Starclan, we're being massacred.

I heard a creak.

"In the name of STARCLAN, reveal yourself!" I bluffed.

I heard nothing until I walked into the main room.

**[Why did it have to be so big? It wouldn't be ideal for fighting! I should have gotten Tawnyspots to fix this...]**

In the corner of my eye, I saw a black cape.

* * *

I paced around the mechanic room. I called out for STARCLAN, so they should be here soon. I sent for them too late though. It dawned on me that my plan would not work, as I forgot about all the ventilation port's necessities. That stupid cliché trick...

"Are you okay?" Tawnyspots calmly asked, drawing on a piece of paper as if his life depended on it.

I changed the access code again. The reinforced wall should hold up if STARCLAN gets back here.

I knew it from the creaking in the ventilation pipes. That's how I would get in anyways. We were sitting ducks in a hunting range.

Tawnyspots gave me the Blueprints for his work. "Take this and hide."

I took the papers and hid behind the rotating wall. This wall was the secret only known by the mechanics of berlin, and it would hide me from the traitor.

That's right. There would be no way that the Dark forest would know all this information. They may be advanced, but they're not omnipotent.

There was a mole in this base, and it could only be one person.

The only person with definite contact with the dark forest.

* * *

I talked through the comms to Mapleshade as I gave her the access code.

"Good luck."

* * *

There was a man in a black mask who walked out to the living room, preparing to fight me. I saw him and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am the Dark Forest." He said, pulling up his cape. It seemed he was not used to it, so I guessed he was a red herring.

"Where is your leader?" I asked. I realized that I was alone in the entrance room.

"Good question."

"Get out of my way and you'll be spared."

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

"Then I'll have to contain you."

"We'll see."

* * *

I walked cautiously to the main room, Fuzzypelt and Thrushpelt on my heels. I could make out two figures fighting in the light. I soon realized that Sunstar and an unknown man was duking it out over the couch. It looked like Sunstar was just barely winning.

The man looked at us, and ran away into a hallway.

"It's two twenty seven!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he retreated.

**[What is with that? It's like they're obsessed with clocks.]**

Sunstar immediately gave chase to him, and we were left alone in the room. I ran to the mic booth to shout a rendezvous point for Rosetail.

I went to put in the password, but it was already open. There was one message in a notecard on the side, though.

"_Sorry."_

* * *

I hid behind the wall. I should have spent the time drinking milk tea into rethinking this plan. Now, I just have to hope for the best.

I wasted my time, and now, the Dark Forest will destroy us.

.

I wondered who would stay alive.

.

Sunstar would die, that's for sure. Tawnyspots as well. The rest of our group would probably die too. Only that traitor would remain.

I heard a gunshot on the other side of the wall. It was his accomplices. I realized that Tawnyspots was dead.

* * *

I chased the man down the hallway, the beer and weapons still remaining on the wall. My fear has pumped into rage, and it fueled me down the hall.

My eyes began to water as I ran past the once full rooms. They passed by, with their own memorial plaques on them. All the agents form the golden age of STARCLAN Berlin.

It occured to me that once I die, this place will shut down.

.

.

.

.

That's why I'll never die.

.

.

.

.

I'll carry the glory of the Berlin MI-6 forever.

"COME AT ME, PIECE OF FOXDUNG." I yelled through my tears.

I ran to the training room for the young kids. There, the man awaited me.

"You've made one mistake." His voice was different. It was almost girl-like.

.

.

.

"Picking a fight with me when you're fatigued."

I realized that I had been played. The other man baited me to his leader.

I grinned, foolheartedly. I put up my fighting stance. The same one I used with the old MI-6 in our fight against the Nazis and Japan.

"You may take our place from the sun." I smiled, exhausted.

.

.

.

**"But We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills, and we will never surrender!"**

I smiled complacently as a knife pierced my back.

* * *

I guarded the doorway with Bluefur and Thrushpelt. It was the latter's idea to guard the only way in and out of the base. That way we would prevent the Dark Forest from exiting the base. We could leave when we wanted, and prevent them from leaving at the same time. All we had to do now is hope someone finds us.

We all realized that we could not defeat them, but Rosetail was the only thing stopping us from ditching the base. I clutched onto Goosefeather's coat.

I heard footsteps in front of me. I could vaguely see the outline of the shape. I prayed that it would be the flippant inventor we all knew and loved.

.

.

.

.

"Bluefur?" He called out.

**"PUT YOUR HANDS UP."** Thurshpelt yelled. It was clear that all the pressure was cracking him.

He put his hands up.

"Now come slowly forwards." Thrushpelt ordered.

The first thing I saw was his trademark feature:

.

The jaw.

* * *

We waited in silence. It dawned on us that we were most likely the only ones left. Fuzzypelt was visibly nervous. He kept muttering about Rosetail. Thrushpelt was staring around for any clue of the murderer, and Crookedjaw was crumpled on the wall, drained.

At last, I began to see a figure walking out from the hallway. There was blood dripping from her hands.

"Now, we will give you a choice." I yelled out, "Surrender or be killed."

She laughed, as if it was the funniest thing she had heard that day.

While I was contemplating, the bathroom/elevator dinged behind me. That was the least of my concerns, though. I prepared to fight the marauder that killed Berlin.

"Can you really stop me?" She raised an eyebrow.

.

.

.

.

"**We can****."**

.

.

.

.

.

**Goosefeather ran out from behind the woman and rammed into her.**

.

.

.

The woman was pushed right to us.

.

.

.

.

I braced for impact.

But never felt it.

.

.

.

The elevator dinged again.

* * *

**Bathroom Elevators: The weirdest place to die.**

**See you next week!**


	32. Lead Astray

**Announcement at the end! Also, this might get a bit dark, so beware...**

**Reviews:**

**Ivystorm: To be honest, I was banking on you to count it. I'm lazy too**

**Musicat: I changed up the POV things because I thought it made it more chaotic, but I probably confused you too much... Sorry! (^ ^ );**

**Disclaimer: Does suffering count as plot?**

* * *

November 3rd, 1958 W. Berlin

Chapter 32: Lead Astray

* * *

**Bluefur's POV:**

Goosefeather's body was never found. The elevator had a cobalt sticker again. With the death of Goosefeather and the death of Sunstar, the Berlin MI-6 department was left without any adults.

.

Petalpaw and the other Starclan officials arrived two hours after the massacre. It sure shocked them that we were the only survivors of one of their strongest outposts.

.

I expected that we would get shut down, but that did not happen.

"_Because you agents have successfully defended against the Dark Forest threat, I believe that you are skilled enough to justify keeping you onboard Starclan." Petalpaw arranged._

_._

_._

_._

It has been a fair bit empty in Starclan Berlin. The depressing mood devoured the atmosphere.

Rosetail was curled up in blankets on the couch. Her eyes lost any radiance.

.

Thrushpelt went exploring the labyrinth of the base. I haven't seen him in a while.

.

Fuzzypelt was cleaning up the stains that used to be Sunstar.

.

.

.

As for I, I was just watching TV. None of us had any motivation to do any training. I was seriously contemplating returning to the orphanage when the elevator dinged.

.

The boy that sat in the back of the library walked out.

* * *

"I figured you knew." I turned to him.

"I knew the traitor..." Rosetail muttered, curled up next to me. She didn't try to hide the circles under her eyes.

"I always knew. No one would sit in that pathetic bookstore for the entirety of their life." He plopped down on the couch.

"Fair enough." I sighed, "What brings you here?"

"I used to only talk to the Leader, but I guess you're the leader now." He said.

.

Oh. I guess that hasn't set in yet.

.

"Anyways, I am the one to tell you what missions you have to do." He informed me.

"We have to do missions?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry, but you're not getting funded for doing nothing." He mocked.

"I don't really like you." I told him.

"Nobody does. I give work to people." He laughed as if his sadism was funny, "You get straight to the point, though."

"Thank you." I got up and began to walk away.

"You have a mission." He said, holding the collar of my shirt.

"How can I possibly complete a mission with this team?" I asked, pointing to the state of the base.

"If you don't make it happen, you will be shut down." He walked back to the elevator. "Come upstairs with your team by tomorrow."

* * *

Fuzzypelt: Radio 1

Rosetail: Radio 2

Thrushpelt: Radio 3

Bluefur: Radio 4

"**Guys, we have a mission" - Radio 4**

"**Ughhhh, do I have toooo?" - Radio 1**

"**Possibly. What's the mission?" - Radio 2**

"**I have no clue. We have to form up to get the mission." - Radio 4**

"**I'm down." - Radio 2**

"**I guess I'll do it if you clean up these bloodstains." - Radio 1**

Oh, I guess I should do that...

"**That means we have one final problem." - Radio 4**

"**Rosetail."**

—

I walk to Rosetail, and put my hand on her shoulder. "Rosetail, we have a mission."

She didn't even respond.

"It's not your fault that we got attacked." I told her.

She looked at the table. The blanket curled around her gave her a warm sanctuary.

"I let him get away. It was my fault." She flipped over defeated.

"What part of that makes it you fault?" I asked, "You did what you could."

"I did not. I took an unnecessary risk." She sighed.

"What are you saying?" I was starting to get a bit angry.

"Bluefur, you'll see soon." She told me.

* * *

I reconvened with the rest of the group. "I can't convince her."

"Fuzzypelt, you try." Thrushpelt told him.

"You do it first." Fuzzypelt countered.

"Bluefur and I have done it multiple times. You do it." Thrushpelt pushed him towards her.

"I can't." He refused.

"Scaredy-mouse She cat." He muttered.

**[it's been so long since I heard that…]** **(Chapter 6)**

"I agree." Fuzzypelt walked off. "I'll make dinner to compensate."

"Fuzzypelt. The base will get shut down." I released my pent up anger, "Nobody cares about your petty feelings."

"I do! What if we don't want to sacrifice our lives for the word of a 9 year old child fantasy?" He defended himself.

"If you don't, leave." I muttered.

"Bluefur…" Thrushpelt warned.

"I might as well, if this is how I'm going to be treated from now on!" He pointed at me.

"Fuzzypelt." Thrushpelt glared. "Stop."

"Oh please! It costs you nothing to do it! You're just worried over nothing!" Bluefur yelled.

**Rosetail's POV:**

_Nothing to worry about..._

"You say that like you saved everybody! Spoiler alert, you didn't!" Fuzzypelt revolted.

_Everybody…_

Bluefur yelled back, "I'm trying to keep everything intact! You'll do better to do what I say! I am trying to save us!"

_Tried to save… _

"What do you mean us? It's just you!"

_At fault. It's my fault. I should have taken that traitor out when I could have. _

* * *

Thrushpelt took Bluefur's hand and pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him.

"Just stop." He kept on pulling me.

"That's right! Go back to where you belong!" Fuzzypelt spat.

She began to shout back but Thrushpelt's hand covered my mouth.

"Please. Let it go." He pleaded.

Bluefur bit his hand, "At least I have a place where I belong, traitor."

_Traitor. _

Fuzzypelt took out his weapon, "Traitor?"

_Traitor._

"Fuzzypelt, stop." Thrushpelt took out his gun.

_Traitor. The traitor._

"That's right." Bluefur escalated the standoff. "Stop."

_Right? There's no right and wrong. This is my fault. It's all my fault. They're stressed due to me, and blaming each other._

"What are you backing her up? Fuzzypelt attacked Thrushpelt, "Are your instincts shutting off you logic?!

Thrushpelt loaded his gun.

_All my fault…_

"Scary mouse, Sh-"

The speakers blared like the other day, "**You've gone too far. I'm coming down"**

"I know!" Fuzzypelt and Bluefur glared at each other.

_I knew… The dead flashed before me. All the dead, All the living... _

**"If you fight, this will be shut down." The boy in the libary told us sedately, "Calm down. Prove to me that giving you a chance was not a mistake."**

_MistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistake__MistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistake_

_MistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistakeMistake_

**"None of you are at fault."**

**Fault.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger._

**.**

**.**

**I screeched**.

"**STOOoOoOoOoOoP!"**

Every one turned as if I was a mad animal.

"**Don't do this to me! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP." I covered my ears and banged my head on the couch. **

The footsteps of the reaper was rushing towards me.

"**STOP PLEASE!" I resisted as my voice and sanity cracked.**

"It okay…" Bluefur cradled me in her arms.

Thrushpelt cushioned my head and started bandaged it.

I dropped limp next to two thirds of our group.

* * *

**Okay. One more chapter until I go on haitus. (Mainly because I'm lazy) **

**I will return, but it might be in a month or two. **

**Thank you for all your support, though.**

**See you next week!**


	33. Echos of Former Glory

**So I guess I'm a bit late... Oh well.**

**Reviews:**

**Musicat: I mean, it's not that big of a cliffhanger... But at least most things get resolved in this one**

**Ivystorm: Yup. just them four. forever. with no way to escape. MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: Sorry for forgetting to finish this chapter Tuesday. ( ^ ^ );**

* * *

November 4th, 1958 W. Berlin

Echos of former glory

* * *

**Fuzzypelt's POV:**

I had walked away as Rosetail was comforted by Bluefur and Thrushpelt.

"If she wanted to join them, that's fine." I scowled.

I was at the training room again. It seemed like I was always here.

I continued to punch the bags, using what Sunstar had taught me. Since they're gone, I had to fill their place as the resident defender.

.

.

As I trained, Thrushpelt walked by with Rosetail. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Rosetail responded, "I have to do this. I'll be fine."

"Could you wait untill-"

"I have to do this now."

"Okay."

Footsteps walked towards the room I resided in, and I prepared my lines to her.

The footsteps faded.

I realized that it wasn't me she was looking for.

I punched the bag harder.

"Fuzzypelt." Thrushpelt's voice echoed across the room. I realized that I would have to talk to him.

"What do you want." I kept my eye on the bag.

Thrushpelt told me, "I would always be willing to accept you. If you apologized to her, then she would be lenient to you."

"I have no intention to apologize." I hit the bag, "If she apologized, then I would consider the thought of rejoining."

"Fuzzypelt, you're making it unnecessarily hard." Thrushpelt put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you trying to bait me?" I scoffed.

"Fuzzypelt, please." Thrushpelt begged me.

"I will not apologize." I brushed his hand off my shoulder.

Thrushpelt left the room, "I'll be waiting for you."

"Wait in vain." I shouted back.

* * *

**Thrushpelt's POV:**

I walked out of the room and was greeted by the boy who normally sat in the beanbag upstairs.

"How are you here?" I asked, grabbing my weapon.

"Relax, I'm on your side." He lifted his arms up, "I'm the mission giver, remember?"

So he was the one who defused the situation.

I put my gun down, "Why are you here?" I asked.

"It seems like I have a job to do." He patted my head, "I'll talk to Fuzzypelt. You guys relax."

He passed Rosetail in the hallway.

"I got what I needed, but I need you to escort me." Rosetail held a bag in her arms. I tried to see what's inside, but it was covered by a large amount of plastic wrap.

"Sure." I responded. I still had no clue what she had in her arm. It seemed like a blueprint.

"Also, I need you to get Bluefur." She told me.

"Sure." I responded. At least Rosetail seemed to get better.

* * *

**Fuzzypelt's POV:**

"Hello Fuzzypelt." He greeted me as if I was his underling.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to check up on you." He walked up to the bag.

Something clicked. "Aren't you the one that assigns us the mission?"

"Bingo. Clearly Bluefur can't handle this well, so I'm here to fix things." He walked up to me.

"I know." I sighed.

"Why didn't you help Rosetail?" He smirked.

**THAT FO-**

I composed myself, "If you came here to mock me, please leave."

"I'm just saying, if you helped, she would've gotten better faster." He shrugged like the little fox-dung he is.

"Please leave." I pointed to the door.

"I'll leave once you throw me out." He winked, "Fists only."

"So you want to fight?" I asked. He looked a bit scrawny, but you could never be sure of their power. Judging on his confidence, I assume he holds some type of trump card.

"I suppose you could say that." He moved into a fighting stance. It seemed like he was the agile type of fighter. "If I win then you must do one thing I say."

"And if I win, then you must do something for me too, right?" I asked.

"Yes." He agreed, "But you'll have to beat me first."

"Then don't blame me if you get hurt!" I rushed at him.

He dodged all my attacks pretty easily, yet he was sweating visibly.

.

_I have the upper hand. _

.

"Is that all you've got?" He panted, jumping back.

"It will be enough though." I hit him for once. As soon as I did, he crumpled to the floor.

I stepped on him. "Not so confident now?"

He immediately jumped back up, pushing me backwards. I fell on the ground, and he brushed himself off after hitting me in the shoulder.

"You got a bit too cocky." He walked out while I groaned on the floor, "It should heal after a few days. Now that you lost, join the group again, no complaints."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Just a member of Starclan." He answered me, "But for your purposes, I'm the boy who sits in the corner."

* * *

**Bluefur's POV:**

Thrushpelt and Rosetail finally returned.

"Where were you? I can't lose my only two remaining operatives." I sighed.

Thrushpelt responded, "Rosetail went to get something and I tried to convince Fuzzypelt to rejoin.

"Allright." I motioned for them to sit down. "We have a meeting."

"What is it?" Rosetail asked.

"We still have that mission to do, " I told her, " and we need Fuzzypelt to join us before the end of the day. Or else..."

"Oh." Rosetail looked down. Clearly, we both knew that that was nearly impossible.

"That still could happen." Thrushpelt defended him.

I bit my lip, "Well…"

"Actually, I have to tell you something." Rosetail stood up.

"Yes?" We waited.

"I knew that this attack was going to happen." She admitted.

"We know."

"Really?" She stepped back and pondered, "I didn't think I told you."

**[If you're wondering, once Rosetail slept, her condition was over. Must be something weird. Like a plot device or something]**

"We noticed." Thrushpelt and I avoided the subject of yesterday. If we mentioned it, her "condition" might relapse.

"Huh." Rosetail sat back down.

"Anyways, we have to figure out how to get Fuzzypelt to cooperate with us again." I changed the subject.

Thrushpelt sighed, "I tried talking to him, but…"

"There's only one person at this table Fuzzypelt will listen too." I looked at her.

"You want me to go?" She asked.

Actually, Fuzzypelt might bring up yesterday, and that's a chance I can't take.

"Thrushpelt obviously." I redirected.

"Really?" x2

"Okay, fine. I'll apologize to him." I sighed. I didn't think I was going to stoop this low…

"No need." Fuzzypelt sat at the table.

"Fuzzypelt!?" Thrushpelt turned around in an instant.

"That's my name." He said, defeated.

"Why did you come back?" I asked.

"Wasn't he always with us?" Rosetail asked.

Fuzzypelt began, "N-"

"He just left for home, nothing much." I smiled as I covered Fuzzypelt's mouth.

"Don't talk about yesterday." I muttered to him.

"Yeah, that's right." Thrushpelt said as Fuzzypelt sputtered behind me. I probably shouldn't have muffed him so hard.

"Okay…" Rosetail looked confused.

"Now, let's go to get that mission!" I faked enthusiasm.

* * *

"We came to receive the mission." I said.

The boy in the corner looked up from his book, "What mission?"

.

.

.

.

.

**"Don't you fox-dung dare."**

The boy laughed, "Of course, that mission! Don't you think I would be concerned just enough to remember assignments. Your face was totally worth it though."

"Don't kid with me." I said, all the stress from the past days flowing out onto this brat.

"I wouldn't do that to you. I'm decently nice. Anyways, you ready for the mission?"

I prepared myself, "What is it?"

"To get over the attack." He smiled.

**[Oh my fox-dunging starclan…]**

"Really?" Fuzzypelt asked.

"Hey, you're not done yet." He shrugged.

"How come?" Fuzzypelt crossed his arms.

"Don't you need new members?" He returned to the book.

That brat is right…

He flipped to his bookmark, "I suggest going to the orphanage. That's a good start."

* * *

As I sat down on the couch, Rosetail flopped down next to me. Fuzzypelt and Thrushpelt were doing their own little things, so I could finally relax.

Actually, this reminded me of the time before the attack.

**[Scary…]**

"Hey Bluefur." Rosetail sap on milk tea.

"Yeah?"

"My memories were a little fuzzy about yesterday." She chuckled nervously.

So she did not remember. I sighed in relief.

She asked me about yesterday, "So I told you that I knew about the attack, right?"

"Yeah." I led her on. I wondered what Rosetail was talking about.

"Did I tell you about the traitor?" She asked.

"Yes." I responded. Infact, that was probably what caused her breakdown. I was more than interested about what she was going to tell me, but I have to hide it for now.

"So…" Rosetail looked around.

"So?" I asked.

"My memories are a bit fuzzy. I might be restating the same facts..." Rosetail scratched her head.

"It's fine." I tried to get an answer.

[Just tell me! I need to know! You're so difficult!]

Rosetail sipped some Milk tea.

"Did I ever tell you that Goosefeather was the one who killed everyone?"

"Rosetail."

"Yes?"

"I don't believe you. Goosefeather would never do that."

"But-"

"Don't tell this to anyone else, okay?"

"Yes, Bluestar."

* * *

**Well Bluestar is getting pretty dicatorial. Also, I have a couple of things to say before I leave for a month or two.**

**1) I will return! I will be taking a break, however I guarantee that I will be back within a year. I can't say I'll finish this story though. Once I return, I'll probably start writing something about the Warrior cats in the Holy Roman Empire. **

**2) Thank You for all your support! Side note, the first chapter I made was actually a project by my LA teacher to incorporate fictional characters into a real world situation. But it's kinda boggling that I managed write 50,000 words off one project. Just, Thank you.**

**Goodbye! I hope I'll see you soon. **

**[Bluefur and the Thunderspys of Berlin is officially on Haitus]**

**On the bright side, You can imagine Rosetail teaching a flustered Fuzzypelt how to tie a tie.**


End file.
